El poder de las auras y el poder de un vampiro
by Vampire dark10
Summary: Bella, una de las mejores cazavampiros que en el pasado se había enamorado de un vampiro; pero, en una misión la destinan a Forks donde conoce a los Cullen. Edward y Bella se enamorarán, ¿pero dejará ella que otro vampiro entre en su roto corazón? Cap2 YA
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva, es mi primer fic, así que espero no haber copiado a nadie si alguien le molesta que avise y no olvideis vuestro comentarios así podré mejorar o solo para felicitarme o decirme que no os gusta un beso a todos

Prefacio 

El vampiro corría por el bosque con su habitual velocidad. Saltaba troncos, aplastaba el musgo o los helechos y arrancaba ramas cuándo estas estraban en contacto con su piel. El vampiro era un recién convertido, un neófito con poca experiencia que atemorizaba el sud de la costa escandinava. Apenas no hacia mucho se había alimentado de un hombre de mediana edad que buscaba algún objeto perdido en el bosque o quizás alimento, no importaba. Era su presa y olía considerablemente bien, así que sin pensarlo de una simple dobladura de cuello acabó con su patética vida, para luego beber, devorar ávido su sangre hasta que el escozor de la garaganta desapareciera por completo. No había estado tan rico como el neófito pensaba, era más bien pasable, sin embargo, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de indignación al no ser gran cosa su pequeño banquete. Entonces, una suave brisa llegó del este del bosque llevando hasta el olfato del sangriento e inexperto neófito, el olor más dulce e increíble que en su corta vida vampírica había olido. Parecía que ese olor estaba hecho para él, por lo que el vampiro corrió poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Y así estaba corriendo mientras el aire helado asotaba su cara, reconfortandole, pero sin sentir frío; un vampiro no pasaba frío.  
El camino hacía dónde le dirigía ese aroma estaba muy internado en el bosque y al neófito se le hacía eterno los pocos minutos que le llevarían el viaje. La oscuridad era más absoluta en aquella parte y los árboles más grandes y altaneros en aquella zona. Cuándo se acercaba a un claro, divisó una figura de larga melena al viento, de estatura media, quizá uno setenta o menos. Para el vampiro esto no importaba, ahí solo veía una chica indefensa, hermosa y, por encima de todo esto, el adorable olor que desprendía su sangre, que parecía gritarle, susurrar al vampiro que la bebiese.  
La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una actitud despreocupada, mientras estaba apoyada en el tronco de un inmenso árbol. El neófito vio aquella actitud un tanto extraña, mas no le importó. Corrió hacia su presa para darle muerte con un rápido movimiento, pero no se espero lo que pasaría. Centímetros, sólo les separaban centímetros, centímetros faltaron para que sus manos alcazaran su cuello, para poder romperlo con un sonoro "crack", pero la chica reaccionó antes de que eso pasrá y con un rápido movimiento y con una sola mano le detuvo mientras le cogía por la cabeza haciendo una ligera presión sobre el cráneo de aquel vampiro.  
-Grave error, Kevin-le reprimió la chica-. Nunca debes atacar a un cazador cuándo piensa, eso sólo te lleva a la muerte.   
El chico quedó impresionado. Le había llamado Kevin a él, que ni siquiera se acordaba de ese nombre, si era verdad que se llamaba así, tampoco de dónde era, ni que había pasado. El vampiro sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero no se le escapó el detalle de que la presión que la mano ejercía en su cabeza aumentaba.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez-dijo aún sonriente-.  
-¿No lo entiendes, Kevin?-preguntó la cazadora con un susurro-. No habrá próxima vez. No hay próxima vez después después de la muerte.  
El vampiro no pudo reaccionar, porque la presión volvió a subir y esta vez no lo pudo soportar, depués vino un desmembramiento del cuerpo. La chica se apartó unos pocos pasos mirando fijamente los restos del vampiro mientras lo incendiaba. Esperó hasta que las últimas brasas se apagaran mientras el aire olía a aquel peculiar olor a incienso que dejaban los vampiros. La chica comenzó a alejarse, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su cazadora un móvil. Marcó rápidamente un número de doce dígitos y luego otro de tres.  
-Aqui Bella Swan-habló-. Misión cumplida.  
Bella cerró la tapa del móvil, se puso los auriculares de su ipod y se alejo de aquel lugar con una alegre sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.


	2. Misiones

Cap. I Misiones

¡Un campeonato de natación!¡Habíamos quedado en un campeonato de natación!  
Sabía la afición de Matt por la natación, pero nunca pensé que llegara a mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Cuándo entré en el establecimiento en la que se celebraba la competición, nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que tanta gente viniese a ver a unos cuántos individuos que nadaban y nadaban, a una velocidad rápida para los demás, pero para mí demasiado lenta. Había gente hasta en los más pequeños rincones, familiares que daban animos a sus respectivos nietos u hijos, pero entre aquel gentío, no pude localizar a la persona que quería ver. Esperé pacientemente cerca de la entrada, mientras sentía la música de mis auriculares machando mis oídos con rock o pop-rock.

-¿Bella?-me llamaron-.

El volumen de la música era lo suficientemente alto cómo para no escuchar nada a mi alrededor, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no dañar mis oídos, pero mi poder era lo suficientemente extrasensorial como para velar por mí.

Me giré hacia la dirección en la que provenía la voz y ví que un chico de pelo rubio y ojos marrones me miraba con suspicacia.

-Matt-susurré mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza en modo de saludo-. Bien aquí me tienes, ¿que es eso tan importante que necesitabas decirme?

Ahora fui yo la que le miraba con suspicacia. En primer lugar porque me había traído a un lugar dónde la gente se agolpaba como quería, sin sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, más bien gradas, hasta que no anunciaran el comienzo del campeonato. En segundo, cualquier persona lo suficientemente cerca podía escucharnos, eso no me preocupaba demasiado en caso de que esa persona fuese un vampiro, pero más aún Él. Y en tercero, me había hecho esperar veinte minutos y eso que había llegado cinco minutos más tarde de la hora prevista.

-Tu próxima misión-susurró-.

-¿Otra?-murmuré con fastidio-. Hace unos días he venido de Noruega y ni siquiera he podido descansar...-me callé al ver su mirada-. Bien, bien, ¿cuándo salgo?

-Esta noche, a las nueve, en punto-enfatizó las últimas palabras más que las otras-.

-Exactamente, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Vas a ir a Forks, vivirás con Charlie...

-¿A Forks?-me estaba comenzando a enfadando-. ¿No me podéis enviar a un lugar más frío? No sé, Alaska, Groenlandia, La Antártida.-dije con sarcasmo-. Vamos Matt, sabes que odio el frío.

-No-bufé por lo bajo, pero me resgné-. ¿Puedo continuar?-asentí-. Bien, allí lo único que tienes que hacer es vigilar, que no haya alerta de vampiros. En caso de que necesites ayuda, hay una familia que vive a las afuera de Forks, así que yo que tú intentaría ganarme su amistad-puse una mueca de repulsión-. Aquí tienes los informes, datos, que hemos recogido sobre ellos. Creo que hay un chico que te llamará la atención y conociendote, seguro que acabas enamorada de él-le fulminé con la mirada, pero el me devolvió una sonrisa divertida, mientras me pasaba un par de sobres-. Tu madre ya está al tanto de todo, pero recuerda que Charlie, no. Actúa con discreción y no te olvides de que tienes que ir al instituto. Si vemos algo fuera de lo normal te llamaremos-iba a protestar, pero Matt no me dejo-. Adiós Bella.

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y marchó apresuradamente dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Con verdadero fastidio, me dirigí hacía mi coche. Lentamente abrí la puerta de mi Volvo Recharge y me senté tranquilamente mientras habría uno de los sobres. Saqué poco a poco los informes y era verdad, habían cuatro vampiros, pero sólo uno de ellos llamó mi atención cautivandome, pues su belleza era increible.

Era un vampiro de tez de clara y ojos dorados. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y su belleza era increíble. En la foto llevaba el pelo despeinado, rebelde, con un toque sexy. Era hermano de Alice Cullen, por lo que pasé el informe y dos páginas más abajo la ví. Una vampiresa más bien menuda y delicada. Su piel tambien clara, era chocante, pues su pelo era negro como el carbón y lo lleva muy corto, con puntas rebeldes, hacia diferentes direcciones. Era hermosa al igual que su hermano y parecía simpatica, extrovertida y un remolino que no paraba quieto. Estaba con un tal Jasper, que igual que los otros dos solo que su pelo era rubio.Eran todos tan hermosos y a la vez perfectos.

Dejé los informes a un lado y los guarde en sus respectivos sobres. 

Quite los frenos de mano y me encaminé a casa. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía porque, pero sobrepase los 90km/h y llegué en seis minutos, cuándo solía llevarme quince. Estaba intranquila y no sabía porque, sólo que había algo que no encajaba y ese algo, era Edward Cullen, porque habría apostado mi coche, que era mi tesoro, por decir, que yo a Edward, lo había visto en alguna parte, sólo que no recordaba dónde ni cuándo.

(Edward) 

¡Una humana!  
Los cazadores, estaban cada vez más desesperadospor conseguir gente que se una a ellos. Antes, eran ángeles, seres poderosos con extraños poderes y magníficas, elegantes e impecables formas de luchar, pero ¿humanos?

La verdad es que poco me afectaba su presencia, puesto que por mucho que presumiese de ser poderosa, seguro que no acabaría... conmigo por ejemplo. "Bella", suspiré, pero al darme cuenta de mi error y temiendo a mis hermanos, intenté camuflarlo bajo un bufido de resignación y, sobretodo, fastidio, pero lo que más me desencajaba, era que su nombre me sonaba irremediablemente.

-¡Edward está enamorado!

Alcé la vista, algo confuso, pues salía de mi burbuja de pensamientos, y vi como El fortachón de Emmet tenía pasado su gran brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Jasper y éste, tenía el brazo izquierdo, sobre los hombros de Emmet. Daban saltos y movían las piernas como auténticos imbéciles, en un tono de burla, pero que más bien, me parecio gracioso. Suspiré resignado y me apreté suavemente el puente de la nariz. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche los demás, pero tal vez, fuera cierto... ¡¡No!! Lo único que sentía era curiosidad, si sólo era eso. Me acomodé más en el sofá y esperé a los demás, mientras Jasper y Emmet seguían con sus tonterías ya ignoradas. No les respondí, ni les critiqué, simplemente, en aquel momento, me pareció una perdida de tiempo.

(Bella) 

Estaba en el aeropuerto con las últimas despedidas de mi madre, que se mostraba reacia a dejarme marchar.

-Estoy segura de que ésta misión acabará pronto, cariño-decía-.

Intentaba darme ánimos, pero parecía que intentaba convencerse a ella y no a mí. Pero si, era verdad, yo estaba intranquila, no me gustaba trabajar con vampiros y menos los que no eran "vegetarianos", ya que todos acababan por traicionarme y por lo tanto, perdiendo, también, la vida, algo que me complacía hacer gratamente.

Quería hablar con mi madre sobre mi inseguridad y dejar que me diese ánimos, pero era demasiado orgullosa y, ¿acaso valía la pena hacerlo? Si, claro que sí. Claro que podía decirselo. 

-Mamá-susurré, cogiendo aire mientras notaba su mirada clavada en mi, puesto que yo había agachado la mía-. Yo... ¿Me prometes llevar mi coche a Forks? No me gustaría tener que separarme de él.

Había cambiado de tema puesto que en parte, yo era una cobarde a la que le atemorizaba mostrar sus sentimientos, porque para mí, el orgullo y la confianza en mí misma eran mis armas, el poder que me hací más y más poderosa. Puede que antes creyese en al amor, pero ahora no creía, sólo pensaba que era un sentimiento inservible que sólo te hacía más débil y bajar la guardia respecto a la persona en quién más confias.

-Prometo que lo tendrás mañana, para que puedas ir al instituto-decía mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-. 

-Eee... si-dije esforzándome en recordar de que hablábamos-. Gracias mamá no soportaría, tener que ir en el coche patrulla de Charlie.

-No hay de que, Bella-sonrió.

Se me acababa el tiempo y mi rostro comenzaba a cambiar mis naturales facciones de tranquilidad por unas de absoluta tristeza, y a mi madre, las lágrimas tercas e insistentes, comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro. Recorté el espacio que nos separaba y la abracé con fuerza. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos mientras esperaba pacientemente a lo que me tenía que decir, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era sólo un presentimiento, pero sabía que lo que me diría mi madre cambiaría muchas cosas de mi madre ha partir de ese momento, solo y únicamente era que el momento, puede que tardase en llegar.

-Siempre has muy fuerte y poderosa-comenzó-. Siempre has confiado en ti y solo en ti. No has vuelto a dejar que nadie más entre en tu ya lastimado corazón-hizo una pausa evaluando mi expresión-, pero deberías confiar más en la gente que te rodea y dejar que un nuevo amor sane tu corazón, porque será entonces Bella, sólo entonces, cuándo seas invencible-hizo otra pausa pero esta vez me miró con una sonrisa-. No te olvides de responderme y escribirme e-mails.

Asentí lentamente ya que su discurso me había dejado confusa, ¿que quería decir? No podría saber lo que ocurrió hace dos años, ¿o si? Sabía que mi madre gozaba de un sexto sentido muy útil e informativo, ¿pero tanto?

Me despedí con un último beso y fui caminando lentamente hasta desaparecer del blanco de mira de Renée, pues ya no sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Ahora sólo me esperaba Forks, ¡Forks! Si, me esperaba y seguro que temblaría con mi sola presencia. Sonreí y me encaminé más animada hacía mi purgatorio personal.


	3. Forks

Capitulo II: Forks  
(Bella) 

En cuánto salí del aeropuerto, ví a Charlie que estaba recostado en su coche patrulla, pero cuándo me vio, con aquellas dos grandes y pesadas (para él) maletas quiso cogerlas él y ponerlas en el maletero. No insistí y dejé que lo hiciese aún sabiendo que le pesaría un poco más que a mí, pero sentía tres pares de vampíricos ojos clavados en mi perfil izquierdo.

Me giré en cuánto Charlie cogió las maletas y ví a Jasper Hale y a alice y... Edward Cullen. A los dos primeros les dediqué una sonrisa. Alice y Jasper hacían una pareja perfectamente hermosa, perfecta. Alice me miró, al principio extrañada, pero luego me devolvió la sonrisa al igual que Jasper. Pero Edward estaba intranquilo y me miraba con la mandíbula tensa y hostilmente me enseño sus colmillos, tan blancos como perlas, intentando prevenirme de que tuviera cuidado con él, pero su actitud, lejos de parecerme desafiante, me pareció graciosa y poco a poco en la comisura de mis labios se fue formando una burlona sonrisa.

Sentía a Charlie llamarme, ya dentro del coche. Digo sentir, porque no escuchaba nada, ni lel ruido de los coches, ni de sus bocinas, ni el ruido de la gente por la calle, ni el ruido de las personas hablando entre ellas, estaba muy atenta a aquellos vampiros, por lo que me parecía que el resto del mundo se movía a cámara lenta, todos menos aquellas tres magníficas criaturas y yo. 

-Voy-dije-. Un momento papá-añadí suplicante-.

Eché una últimada mirada a aquel trío de vampiros y me fijé que estaban apoyados en un hermoso y flamante Volvo plateado. Era más grande, caro y rápido que el mío.

-Bonito coche-susurré sabiendo que me escuchaban-.

-Es de Edward-informó Alice-.

Me sorprendió su voz, suave y cantarina, una voz que encajaba con su personalidad extrovertida y amante de las compras y a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba les había escuchado perfectamente, muestra de que mis sentidos se habían agudizado.

Incliné levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y entré en el coche de mi padre.

-¿Que hacías?-me preguntó mi padre-.

-Nada, solo respirar aire, el viaje se me hizo eterno.

-Bueno, ¿que tal te ha ido todo desde la última vez que nos vimos?-preguntó-.

-Bien, ya sabes, el instituto-"En realidad voy a un colegio especial para cazadores" pensé en mi fuero interior-. las locuras de mamá, si, entre lo que cabe, bien.

Charlie es mi padre y se casó con mi madre, siendo muy jóvenes. Es el jefe de policía de este pequeño y frío pueblo y cómo a mi, nos sentimos cómodos en el silencio. Por supuesto, no sabe nada de mi doble vida, ni en mi sangre fría para matar a los demás, sobretodo a los traidores.

Durante todo el viaje hacía su casa, hablábamos de cosas banales, pero yo apenas prestaba atención. Mis pensamientos estaban con Edward, ¿por qué habái reaccionado así? No paraba de hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Por mi olor? Era mi única respuesta. Sin embargo, cuándo lo ví ahí recostado en su Volvo, me pareció un dios heleno como ningún otro, mi propio dios heleno. El amor de mi existencia, un amor al que yo me resistiría causando solamente sufrimiento. Pero soy humana ante todo y puedo cometer errores, pero ¿cuántos?

(Edward) 

-Vamos, Edward-dijo Alice-. Llegará de un momento a otro y si no te das prisa no podremos verla.

-¡Que más da! Si no podemos acercarnos a ella.

Me dí cuenta con horror de lo que acababa de decir, y miré a Alice asustado. A ella se le había formado un alegre sonrisa.

-¡Edward está enamorado!-cantó la frase que Jasper y Emmet me habían dicho durante toda la tarde, hasta que al ver que nos les hacía caso pararon-.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamé-.

La verdad es que Alice había estado muy pesada desde que "vio" a Bella salir del aeropuerto de Forks, y desde ese momento no había parado de pedirme que fuera con ella y con Jasper, ya que los demás no podían. No comprendía su reacción, el porque de su insistencia, si tanto ella como Jasper, los dos solos, podían ir sin mí.

-Venga ya, Edward-Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos-. Sabes que sí. Pero los hombres teneis la absurda costumbre de negar vuestros sentimientos, algo rídiculo e ilógico.

-Los hombres, precisamente, ¿no?-pregunté divertido y enfadado-. Como se nota que tú no lees las mentes-bufé-. 

-Vale, vale. Las mujeres somos muy cómplicadas, a veces-vió mi mirada amenazante, pero me sonrió-. Pero yo creo hermanito, que deberías decirselo.

-Es una cazadora, Alice-susurré desanimado-.

-Con que ese es el problema-hizo una mueca-. Quién sabe a lo mejor, ya se quedo fascinada por tu belleza-levanté una ceja-. ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿Por favor?

Me puso su cara habitual de perrito degollado, por la cuál cosa no me pude resistir y dije un cansado:

-Si. 

Despues de eso, Alice ya estaba bailando, a pesar de que ya lo había visto.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y fuimos al garaje dónde ya nos esperaba Jasper, apoyado en mi Volvo plateado. Alice le guiñó un ojo, mientras le cogía de la mano y entraban en el asiento de atrás, yo entré en el de conductor para conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Estaba expectante y con ganas de ver a Bella, pero algo me decía que mi comportamiento dejaría mucho que desear, y que detrás de la fría e imbatible Bella, se encontraba alguien hermoso de alma, pero ante todo, poderoso, muy poderoso.

(Edward) 

En menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, a una distancia considerable, para que no nos descubrieran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para tener en el punto de mira la puerta de entrada.

Unos coches más lejanos a nosotros estaba el cocho patrulla de Charlie y éste cerca de la puerta esperando ver a Bella salir por ella.

-Dentro de un minuto saldrá-me informó Alice-.

Al parecer, y sin yo darme cuenta, estaba impaciente por verla aparecer por detrás de la puerta. Conté mentalmente los segundos; uno, dos, tres segundos, sin embargo, cuánto más me acercaba ál minuto más lento parecía ir el tiempo. Pensé en muchas cosas durante aquel largo tiempo, pensé en cómo reaccionaría al vernos, al verme; cuándo iría al instituto, como sería nuestro encuentro, como olería. A aquella distancia y sin ninguna ráfaga de viento, poco podía saber de su olor. 

Cincuenta y nueve, sesen... Entonces la ví; ví como salía por la puerta y se dirigía hacia su padre, mientras éste insistia en llevar las maletas, que Bella cargaba con ligereza, hasta el coche. No opuso resistencia y dejó que su padre lo hiciera por ella y en cuánto Charlie las tuvo, se giró hacía nosotros.

Luego sigo que tengo que ir al cole,  
Besos y Adios.  
Primero miró a alice y Jasper que le sonreían con una sonrisa a la que Bella respondío amablemente y que al parecer cogió desprevenida a Alice. Durante este corto tiempo, me fijé en su vestimenta. Llevaba unos vaqueros largos y un jersei negro con una calavera blanca; su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos. Tenía un aspecto fantástico pese a tener una piel bastante blanca y aunque iba un poco ligera de ropa, no parecía pasar frío en absoluto. Seguí evaluandola, sintiendo que había algo que no encajaba perfectamente en todo aquello.

Entonces, Bella, fijó su mirada en mí. Era una mirada fría, dura, que me hizo estremecer, puesto que aunque era humana, era una cazadora, una de las más poderosas. Sin embargo, aunque su mirada me dolió y decepcionó, lo que más daño me hizo fue que yo se la devolví, con un pequeño toque de desafío. Bella no cambió su expresión, y tambien me miró desafiante, pero cuándo yo mecánicamente le enseñe los colmillos, su mirada cambió por una atemorrizada, pero no fue eso lo que pasó, sino algo que, aunque nunca lo reconocería me dejaría en estado de shock, pues Bella no sé asusto, todo lo contrario, le pareció divertido pues su rostro se crispó en una mueca de alegria y burla.

Su rostro parecía metamorfoseado, pues con esa sonrisa, me pareció aún más bello que nunca, sin embargo, un sentimiento de inseguridad hacía mí mismo surgió de mi interior. ¿Es que acaso no me tenía miedo? ¿Ya no era un feroz vampiro? Si, eso era un shock para mi autoestima de depredador, pero su valentía me cogió por sorpresa y el respeto hacía aquella muchacha de piel pálida y ojos marrones floreció en mí. Ví como fijaba la vista en el coche dónde estabamos apoyados, mi queridísimo Volvo plateado.

-Bonito coche-dijo en apenas un susurro-.

Su voz era hermosa y la sincronización de sus labios era perfecta. Para mí era cómo si unos ángeles me hablasen a través de esa chica.

"Que extraño" pensó Alice "No puedo tener ninguna visión sobre ella".

Eso sí que era extraño en ella. alice, mi "hermana de sangre" y mi hermana favorita, sin ninguna visión con la que deleitarme, pero a diferencia de mí, que aún seguía pensando en ese problema, Alice lo dejó pasar.

-Es de Edward-esta vez contestó Jasper, en el que apenas había reparado-.

Ella, le había escuchado, puesto que inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida, mientras subía al coche de Charlie y desaparecía en la lejanía.

-A mi me cae bien-dijeron alice y Jasper a unisono-.

Perfecto, durante todo este tiempo Jasper había sido un plano secundario y justo ahora, en la frase más temida, apoyaba a Alice. No sé porque pero en ese momento la rabia recorrió cada partícula de mi ser.

Me reincorporé y abrí la puerta del conductor en menos tiempo que un humano corriente, tenía ganas de irme de aquel lugar, por lo que Alice y Jasper me imitaron.

-Por cierto, Edward,-dijo alice medio divertida mientras abría la puerta del copiloto-. Bella tambien tiene un Volvo, un Volvo Recharge, muy guapo.

Eso no sé porque me animó. Así que le gustaban los Volvos, eso era una buena notícia, sin embargo, por culpa de ese comentario caí en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Durante todo el tiempo que había mirado a Bella, no había escuchado en ningún momento un solo pensamiento procedente de su cabeza; no podía haber dejado de pensar, puesto que el ser humano era incapaza dehacer eso. Así que eso era; la mente de Bella er un auténtico acertijo sin ninguna clave, excepto la de sus facciones.

(Bella) 

El viaje con Charlie se me hizo largo y monótono. Mi padre no paraba de hacerme preguntas con una sonrisa remarcada en los labios, estaba contento de tenerme con él; sin embargo, eso me hacía sentir miserable, puesto que yo en mi sano juicio había querido venir aquí. Había sido obligada, porque era una misión, solo eso una misión, pero Charlie creía que había venido a Forks, que había renunciado al calor por él, y eso no me gustaba.

Y al fin llegamos a la casa. Charlie vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Sonreí con tristeza y abrí la puerta del coche patrulla. La verdad es que no nos llevo mucho esfuerzo subir mis cosas: dos maletas. Mi dormitorio era el mismo de siempre, situado al ala oeste de la casa y era igual que el de antes, lo único que había cambiado era la cama por una cuna y un escritorio con un ordenador de segunda mano enchufado a un módem, cosa que me era innecesaria, pero había que disimular. Lo único que me molestaba era que tenía que compartir el cuarto de baño con Charlie.

Mi padre, tan precavido como siempre, me dejó a solas para que me pudiera instalar, cosa que en parte me gustó. En cuánto cerró la puerta, me puse manos a la obra. Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que instalar mi ordenador portátil, para estar en contacto con Matt y mis informadores. Abrí la primera maleta, la más pesada y la que había insistido subir yo y comencé con la preparación. Me llevó toda la tarde preparar el maldito control informático, además de poner mi ropa en el armario.

No me preocupaba para nada lo que me esperaría al día siguiente, aparte de un montón de adolescente con las hórmonas revueltas, eso poco importaba. además de que insistiesen en que yo fuera el centro de atención, porque lo que deseaba era encontrarme con los Cullen.

Aquella noche mi sueño no fue demasiado agradable.

El bosque se extendía a mi alrededor, millones de plantas exóticas crecían por cada rincón de este. Los árboles eran altos y altaneros que se alzaban orgullosos en una competición sin fin para saber quien llegaría antes al sol. El follaje era muy verde y la humedad apenas reinaba en el ambiente.

Yo, sin embargo, no prestaba demasiada atención a todo aquello, simplemente, corría por aquel hermoso paisaje. Saltaba ramas, y esquivaba otras. Rodaba por el suelo, mientras mis pies descalzos evitan cualquier espina o cosa afilada que pudiera hundirse en mi piel. Estaba persiguiendo algo, mejor dicho, a alguien. Corrí más rápido todavía, hasta que lo vi. Estaba parado mirando al frente, de espaldas a mí.

Era un vampiro, hermoso, pero temible a la vez. Él había sido la causa de que corriera por el bosque con un pijama de verano, él era la causa de mi búsqueda, él era la causa de mi amor y él era la causa de mi dolor.

-Bella… 

Alguien me llamaba.

-¡Bella! 

Me giré lentamente.

-BELLA. 

Me seguían llamando, separándome de mi sueño, llevándome a la realidad, intentando que traspase la línea de la inconsciencia, la del infierno y abriera los ojos.

-¡BELLA! 

Eso si que fue la gota que colmaba el vaso, pues involuntariamente me había acercado lentamente al borde mi "amada" cama, por lo que caí al suelo con un pequeño grito de mi parte y un ruido sordo.

No sabía quien me llamaba, quien gritaba mi nombre poniendo en peligro el pesado sueño de Charlie, cuyos ronquidos no cesaban. Una cosa estaba clara, fuese quién fuese se la iba a cargar.

**Gracias, mil, por sus comentarios, anna, a mi tambien me gustan mucho los cazavampiros, por eso cree esta historia; sin embargo, he ido cotilleando por la web y me he fijado que había uno que se llamaba cazadores y me he dado cuenta de alguna cosas, pero espero que nadie se sienta ofendido y mucho menos la escritora de aquel fic.**

**Besos y gracias, mil, **

**De una loca escritoraXDXDXD**


	4. ForksII

Aquella voz no provenía directamente de mi habitación, sino de… ¡Matt! ¡¡¡¡Lo iba a matar!!!! Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

Me arrastré torpemente aún en la bruma del sueño, y saqué mi equipo de transmisión de debajo de la cama, me puse los cascos para no despertar a Charlie (aunque era probable que lo hiciera con la reprimenda que le iba a dar a mi queridísimo amigo) y teclee la contraseña con una precisión inequívoca.

-¡Bella! 

El muy imbécil aún seguía gritando y casi me deja sorda, si no fuese por la gran distancia que nos separaba, y bueno también un ordenador, ahora mismo estaría de rodillas pidiendo clemencia.

-¡Estoy aquí!-dije con desánimo-.

-Menos mal-suspiró-., me habías asustado. 

-¿Asustarme?-estaba echando chispas-. Pero, tú… ¿¡tu eres subnormal, o que te pasa!?¿¡Sabes la hora que es!?

Mi grito fue demasiado alto, pues conseguí despertar a Charlie; sin embargo, un segundo de concentración fueron suficientes para hacer que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de él. 

-Si, las... 3 de la madrugada en Forks-dijo Matt-.

-¡Exacto! 

-Bueno, si acaso, te llamo hoy por la tarde.

-Si, créeme será lo mejor-susurré-. Adiós. 

-Adiós y buenas noches.

Finalicé la conversación con un rápido tecleó mientras abría mi carpeta de música para poder relajarme. Sin quitarme los cascos me dirigí hacía mi cama para poder derrumbarme y dormir plácidamente, entonces caí en la cuenta; mi habitación tenía un dulce olor, suave y a la vez enigmático. Alguien había entrado mientras dormía y yo no me había dado cuenta. Estaba claro que los sueños de mi pasado me dejaban de mal humor y me volvían tonta e inútil.

Si alguien volvía a entrar, si un vampiro volvía a entrar, una cosa estaba clara: no saldría de aquí con vida. Finalmente me acurruqué en mi amada cama, mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de mí y antes de cerrar los ojos, escuche una dulce y burlona risita que provenía del exterior.

Bi-bip. 

Bi-bip. 

A veces, deseaba esfumarme, evaporarme al escuchar ese ruido, volverme un ser inexistente que no tiene obligaciones, ni problemas.

Bi-bip. 

Bi-bip. 

Pero ese ruido era demasiado exacto, demasiado inequívoco, demasiado real para ignorarlo, puesto que parecía gritar en tu oído: "Despierta, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, sal de tu mundo de fantasías llegan las responsabilidades".

Un sonido real, algo que no podías ignorar.

Por fin pude abrir los ojos, alargar una mano y apagar aquel maldito cacharro.

Me levanté con desgana y me preparé para el colegio, con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul que tenía. Me peiné el pelo y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

En la cocina estaba Charlie desayunando mientras miraba el periódico. Al principio, cuándo pasé por su lado para coger los cereales y la leche no dijo nada; sin embargo, cuándo me senté, apartó el periódico y me miró con cara indescifrable, pretendiendo acobardarme, pero estoy segura de que si supiera que era yo la que sufría millones de miradas peores que sea y que mandaba millones más, estaba segura que Charlie moriría de un infarto.

Comencé a comer mis cereales lentamente mientras pensaba en la risita que antes había escuchado y me pregunté si en esta zona, en Forks existían los licántropos.

-Tu coche está fuera, Bella-dijo Charlie con voz neutra-.

Un escalofrío de felicidad recorrió mi espina dorsal y acabé de comerme los cereales con una rapidez inhumana y poco elegante, pero que importaba eso si podía conducir mi adorable Volvo. Me levanté y fregué los platos igual o incluso más rápido.

Cogí mi maleta y me despedí de Charlie dándole un beso en la frente; sin embargo, la despedida me cogió por sorpresa. 

-¿Quién estuvo ayer en tu habitación, Bella?-preguntó con un tono de verdadero enfado-.

Me detuve en seco y tragué saliva lentamente. Me había quedado petrificada, absorta buscando una excusa coherente, algo que explicase aquel grito que había dado, pero exactamente, ¿cuánto sabía Charlie? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué había oído?

Mi respiración se aceleró involuntariamente, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Una gota fue resbalando por mi mejilla, recorriendo las facciones horrorizadas de mi cara hasta llegar a la barbilla y caer en un segundo interminable al suelo, para multiplicarse en millones de gotas más pequeña. Estaba de espalda a Charlie, pero podía intuir su impaciencia y cuánto más tiempo tardase más se notaría que era una mentira a la que buscaba excusa. Tragué saliva. Lo primero era averiguar cuánto sabía. Respiré hondo y puse la mejor cara de desconcierto que podía en ese momento, mientras me giraba rápidamente.

-¿De que me hablas, Charl… papá?-pregunté rezando para que fuera creíble-.

-Bella, no soy tonto, ésta noche tú has gritado "¿Pero tu eres subnormal o que te pasa?"-dijo Charlie imitando mi voz. 

Sonreí maliciosamente, en mi subsconciente. Bingo. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Primer paso conseguido y ahora sólo podía contarle la verdad.

-No sé de que me hablas-dije con una seguridad inexistente-. Recuerdo que soñé algo así, pero no se si lo dije en voz alta papá-puse mi mayor cara de ángel-. 

-Está bien, Bella-sonrió mientras yo suspiraba disimuladamente-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Lo intentaré-dije mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante-.

Sin embargo, no llegué demasiado lejos, porque ahí frente de mi casa estaba mi Volvo, reluciente como el aura y hermosa cómo tal; sin embargo, me dí cuenta de que algo no encajaba, algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces lo ví, había una persona esperándome dentro del coche.

Alice estaba sentada, tranquilamente, dentro de mi coche. La verdad era que no quería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, por lo que lo dejé pasar, además ya sabía porque había venido. Me comporte con naturalidad y me dirigí a la puerta del coche abriéndola con suavidad en un gesto, ridículo, que pretendía rozar lo silencioso.

Cuándo entre dentro del vehículo no pude evitar pensar:"Mamá, eres la caña".

Ante mi propio pensamiento no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. 

-Hola Alice-dije sin mirarla-.

Sin tocar la radio del coche, le di a play y The Black Parade de My Chemical Romance, llenó el interior del coche.

-Hola bella-saludó Alice sonriente y algo sorprendida-. Supongo que te preguntarás que hago aquí…

-La verdad es que no-dije sinceramente mientras arrancaba el motor-. Sé que has venido para saber que poder tengo y porque lo guardo tanto, si me gusta Edward, si me apetecería ir después de clase a tu casa, creo que también intentas averiguar porque Edward no puede leerme la mente y, al parecer lo más importante para ti, si tienes posibilidades de ser mi amiga.

Sentí una risita, dulce y pura, procedente de Alice.

-¿Las tengo?

-La verdad es que no tienes posibilidades de ser mi amiga-Alice sonrío alegre pues al parecer sabía lo que diría-, porque yo ya te considero mi amiga, mi hermana.

-ME alegra mucho la verdad y sé de antemano que nos llevaremos muy bien y, exactamente, ¿cuál es tu poder, Bella?

-Las auras-respondí con sencillez-.

-¿Las auras?-ahora si que parecía completamente desconcertada-. He vivido muchos años, ¿sabes? Pero nunca había escuchado nada parecido, además parece algo inofensivo y fácil de manejar.

-Eso piensas-pregunté mientras alzaba la vista, sin darme cuenta ya había estacionado en el aparcamiento del instituto-. Es más complicado de lo que parece. Las auras son como tus huesos, ellas eligen la forma. Este coche, por ejemplo, tiene aura, y con unos simples o complicados retoques, puedo hacer que se convierta en un hermoso Jeep o en un triciclo, es algo sencillo y complicado. 

-¿También se lo puedes hacer a los humanos?

-A todas las cosas sin vida o con vida. Con unos simples segundos de concentración puedo hacer que tu poder de visión sea más preciso o simplemente quitártelo.

El instituto se comenzaba a llenar y a lo lejos vi como aparecía un flamante Volvo dorado. Vi como aparcaba como aparcaba con envidiable maestría y como todos sus ocupantes bajaban del coche.

De repente, cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mí, evaluándome; sin embargo, sólo uno me llamo la atención, la mirada de Edward Cullen.

-¿Te importaría si respondo a las demás preguntas más tarde?-le pregunté a Alice con tono suplicante, pero esta negó con la cabeza dándome el permiso de marcharme-. Gracias, te veo luego.

Me giré y me dirigí hacia la recepción sin mirar atrás, pero no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, porque Edward no había apartado la mirada de mí.

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja, de bote, regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos.

Estaba de espaldas a mí ordenando lo que parecían unos archivos. Esperé un rato, sin interrumpir su trabajo, pero sino me daba prisa podía llegar tarde a las clases, la conversación con Alice se había alargado irremediablemente.

Por ahora nadie se había fijado en mí, otro punto a mí favor, por lo que interiormente no pude evitar agradecerlo mentalmente; sin embargo, cuando saliese por la puerta de recepción dejaría de ser Bella, la cazadora para pasar a ser Bella, la patosa. Primera regla de un cazador: jamás muestres todo tu poder.

Sonreí, puesto que seguramente los Cullen podían llegar a bajar la guardia, excepto Alice que conocía la verdad hasta cierto punto.

Suspiré, la recepcionista aún no había reparado en mi presencia, por lo que carraspeé ligeramente, al parecer me escuchó porque se giró y me miró con una amable sonrisa. 

-Bienvenida al instituto de Forks. Isabella.

-Bella-corregí, ligeramente-. Gracias.

-Aquí tienes tu horario y el plano-dijo mientras me tendía una carpeta-. Recuerda pedirle a cada profesor una firma y vuelve más tarde, cuándo acaben las clases.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, por lo que supuse que sería el mejor momento para irme, así que eso hice sin rechistar y me despedí con un tímido adiós.

Iba demasiado pensativa, por lo que no vi a cierta persona, con la que choqué inevitablemente. No sabía quien era, por lo que alcé la vista.

Alcé la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me miró con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-dijo mientras recogía mi carpeta, el que ni siquiera había reparado-.

-O…um… gra…gracias, e…-tartamudee tontamente-.

-¡Oh! Mi nombre es Mike Newton-dijo-. Encantado de conocerte Isabella y bienvenida a Forks.

-Gracias, por cierto, prefiero Bella-corregí con una sonrisa-.

Escuché un gruñido y miré por encima del hombro de Mike. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos negros e intensos como la noche. Sonreí. No sabía porque aquella reacción de Edward Cullen me daba risa y me parecía que lo único que intentaba era amedrentarme. Estaba con Alice y Rosalie que también me miraba con odio. Rosalie era símbolo de auténtica belleza. Tenía una magnífica melena rubia al viento y vestía una blusa roja y unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus piernas. Alice, a diferencia de los otros dos, me miraba con una sonrisa. 

-Bella-me llamaba Mike-.

Le miré un momento, pero volví a fijar la vista en él. Alice y Rosalie habían comenzado a alejarse; pero, Mike me miró y al ver que no le hacía caso se giró y vio a Edward.

-Cullen-susurró con maldad-.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, estaba claro que cuándo los chicos querían, se comportaban como niños de cinco años.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

-Mmm-dije cortando el contacto visual entre Edward y yo, mientras miraba el horario-. Historia con… con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

-Te acompaño.

-Gracias, Mike.

Nos alejamos de la Oficina principal y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio seis y aunque estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Edward, no pude evitar sonreír cuándo escuche otro gruñido.

La mañana se me paso volando: apuntes, deberes, firmas en el comprobante, libros. Cosas un tanto ridículas, pues se podía decir que me sabía casi todas las respuestas de memoria y que en la agencia de cazadores me habían dado todo eso a los nueve años; una edad exageradamente pequeña, pero así podías estar el cien por cien de tu preciado tiempo cazando vampiros y, a veces, licántropos fuera de control o que simplemente se creían Dios.

El timbre sonó advirtiendo que la hora de comer había llegado, por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería, único camino que me sabía de memoria porque había pasado varias veces por ahí. Recogí mis cosas con excesiva prisa.

-Hola Bella-me saludó una chica de baja estatura y pelo rizado-. Mi nombre es Jessica. ¿Te vienes conmigo y mis compañeros a la cafetería? Así nos sentamos juntas-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Por supuesto que acepté, tenía que "integrarme", pero notaba que aquella chica era más bien… falsa y egocéntrica. 

Cuándo llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varios de sus amigos a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todos en cuanto los pronunció, ¡pero qué importaba! Parecían orgullosos por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. Si Matt hubiera visto esto, seguramente se hubiera reído como nunca, puesto que yo no era precisamente muy sociable.

Noté una mirada clavada en mi nuca, como si quisiera atraer mi atención, por lo que al principio decidí ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas e intentar seguir los temas de comunicación, pero la mirada me frustraba, o mejor dicho, las miradas.

-Bella-me llamaron mientras me sacaban de mi mundo de las maravillas-. ¿Te unirás a la pelea de bolas de nieve?

Me preguntó Mike. Sonreí y le miré.

-¡Por supuesto!-dije con auténtico entusiasmo-.

Aunque no lo pareciese, me encantaban los deportes, no todos, pero casi. La batalla de bolas de nieve era un juego que me encantaba y que me habían enseñado como entrenamiento para los reflejos y me habían convertido en una campeona de ese juego.

-Sin embargo, tendrá que nevar mucho más sino tendremos que suspenderla.

Miré por la ventana y tenían razón, tendría que aumentar la nevada, pero eso no era problema para mí. Cerré los ojos y busqué el aura de la nube y la transforme un poquito; en pocos minutos la nevada sería lo suficientemente buena para una batalla.

-Bella-miré a Jessica interrogante-. Los Cullen te están mirando.

Giré la cabeza y estaba en lo cierto. Cada miembro me miraba de una forma diferente: con furia, con cariño, con angustia, con suplica; sin embargo, Alice movió rápidamente los labios. 

-¿Puedes venir un momento?-susurró-.

Miré a la gente que estaba en la mesa, en "mi" mesa y todos me miraban esperando una respuesta lógica por aquellas miradas dirigidas a mí.

-Ahora vengo.

Me levanté sin dar ninguna explicación y me dirigí a la mesa donde todos los Cullen me taladraban con la mirada, todos excepto Edward que simplemente no me miraba, sino que miraba su intacta bandeja.

Me quedé detrás de la silla de Alice.

-Bella, ¿te importaría venir con nosotros a casa después de las clases?-dijo.

-Por supuesto que no, me encantaría-sonreí-.

-No comprendo porque tiene que venir-escupió Rosalie-. No es de los nuestros. ¿Se os ha olvidado que lo que hace es matarnos? 

-¿Acaso no has hecho tú lo mismo Rosalie?-dije sin alterarme-. Has acabado con la vida de la gente que más daño te ha hecho, así que no intentes juzgarme…

-Cállate-exclamó sin alzar la voz-.Eres una amenaza Bella Swan; no pretendas que queramos olvidar lo que eres…

-No pretendo que lo hagáis, todo lo contrario, es bueno que lo sepáis…

-Basta-rugió Edward- El tema está zanjado, Alice quería que viniera Bella, pues ha aceptado, ahora te agradecería que volvieras con tu grupo y no llamases más la atención.

Le miré incredula, pero asentí y me alejé. 

-Bella-Alice me había cogido del brazo para frenarme-. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-hice ademán de irme, pero Alice me volvió a detener-.

-Bella, no participes en la batalla de nieve.

Sonreí tranquilamente y me alejé. Me volví a sentar con los demás que intentaban sonsacarme que me habían dicho mientras yo me inventaba cualquier excusa, porque en realidad estaba en otra parte; estaba dolida por el tono tan brusco que había empleado Edward conmigo. Tenía ganas de llorar, y en parte, su tono de voz me recordó a… la imagen del vampiro en el bosque volvió a mi subsconciente y mi corazón dejó de latir. Sacudí la cabeza y alejé todos aquellos pensamientos y me concentré en mi nuevo grupo de amigos.

El resto del día pasaba con normalidad, pero yo estaba triste, porque aquel Edward me recordó a Christian. 

-Christian-susurré-. 

Mi corazón aún latía única y exclusivamente para él; sin embargo, me había traicionado, me había destruido, me había clavado un puñal en el corazón, herido y sangrando sin cura, y aún así la gente pretendía que amara a otra persona. Era cierto que él no era precisamente una persona, era un vampiro, y uno muy guapo, pero no podía darle mi corazón a otra persona, porque sino moriría para siempre.

Miré el horario y suspiré al ver que aún quedaban dos clases más: Educación Física, mi favorita, y Biología. 

Caminé con paso decidido y alegre hacia el gimnasio, pero aunque intenté evitarlo de todas las formas posibles, Mike Newton se cruzó por mi camino, otra vez.

-¡Bella!-sonrió-. Que casualidad, ¿verdad?

-Si, ya, seguro. No nací ayer Mike-murmuré rápidamente-. 

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No-pero añadí murmurando muy bajito de forma que solo podía escucharme yo-.Pareces un acosador.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?-preguntó inocentemente-.

-Gimnasia. 

-Igual que a mí…-parecía dudar-. ¿Podemos ir juntos? 

-Claro-puse mi mejor y falsa sonrisa-.

La clase se me paso más rápido de lo que pretendía. Jugamos a basket y, cómo no, me toco en el equipo de Mike. Al principio, no me pasaban la pelota, ni la "robaba" todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en la cafetería, pero según pasaba el tiempo comencé a animarme. "Robaba" la pelota a diestro y siniestro y si no podía hacer canasta la pasaba a algún compañero, pero casi todos los puntos los había conseguido yo y mi equipo me felicito por el gran partido que habíamos hecho.

Me metí en el vestuario y me di una relajante ducha de agua caliente dejando que el agua relajara mis músculos y me habría quedado dormida de no ser porque estaba de pie y por la chillona voz de una chica que cotilleaba con Jessica.

Finalmente salí y me dirigí a Biología, pero de haber sabido lo que me encontraría me hubiese ido con viento fresco. 

Entré en la clase y me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen estaba ahí y de que el único lugar vacío estaba a su lado.

El profesor no tardo mucho en llegar, con una tele antigua y un vídeo. Le pedí que me firmara el comprobante y enseguida me mandó a sentarme junto a Cullen, sin presentación cosa que agradecí interior y profundamente.

-Bien chicos, hoy veremos un video…

Desconecté rápidamente el chip y me di cuenta en la postura tan tensa que había adquirido Edward.

Las luces se apagaron y el profesor puso el video…

-Hueles muy bien, pero apenas se siente-me sobresaltó Edward-.

Me había asustado, en parte, pero en realidad me había sorprendido el tono amable de su voz, sobretodo si teníamos en cuenta la rigidez de su postura.

-Es gracias a mi poder-expliqué encogiéndome de hombros-. Cuándo necesito cazar vampiros, me concentro lo justo y se vuelve más intenso. En parte, es bueno que sea débil, será más fácil comunicarnos, bueno en realidad, mordernos.

-Dudo que puedas-sonrío ante mi comentario-.

-Quien sabe-contrarié.

-Sin embargo, no eres demasiado ágil como para poder cazar vampiros, no sé como has acabado entre los mejores-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

¡Se estaba metiendo conmigo! Lo noté en el tono de su voz y eso me había hecho rabiar, porque por un momento me hizo creer que podríamos ser amigos, me había engañado y eso no me gustaba ni pizca, por lo que me decidí con una respuesta ingeniosa.

-Dime, si trabajaras con vampiros, gente de la que no te fías, ¿mostrarías todo tu poder? –dije mirándole a los ojos-. En los mejores rangos no ponen a cualquiera, y si lo que te preocupa es que te ataque, tranquilo, solo ataco a vampiros que saben defenderse.

Me miró con rabia y frustración; pero, yo le dediqué una maligna sonrisa. Si quería jugar, jugaría, pero yo ganaría el juego con o sin ayuda.

No volvimos a hablar en toda la clase, ni nos miramos, pero no hacía falta, porque las chispas saltar, saltaban.

Cuando acabó la clase salí lo más rápidamente posible que me permitían mis piernas. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con Edward, pero en parte era su culpa. ¿Por qué me trataba así? Yo no lo entendía, y no quería hacerlo, pensaba en que seríamos buenos amigos, como Alice, sin embargo, ella, bueno y Jasper también, habían sido los únicos que me habían aceptado, en parte, como una amiga.

Noté las exclamaciones de la gente y lo abarrotada que estaban en la entrada impidiendo el paso. Intenté leer sus sentimientos, pero solo captaba admiración y asombro, nada que me diese alguna pista de lo que pasaba. Intenté abrirme paso, al principio me frustré, nadie me dejaba pasar, pero usando mi poder en su justa medida, pude manejar a cada persona a mi antojo para que creearan un pasillo lo suficientemente ancho para dejarme pasar, pero aún así la cavidad era estrecha. Entré tanta gente, y justo cuándo me disponia a salir y entonces vi a Mike. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharme. 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-.

-Mira. 

Me señaló el exterior y pude ver como la nieve se había amontonado dejando una gruesa capa para poder jugar o hacer esculturas o figuras.

-Exactamente, ¿qué tengo que mirar? –pregunté alzando una ceja-.

-La nieve.

-¿La nieve?

-Si, la nieve-parecía exasperarse-. Ni aunque hubiese nevado durante horas la poca nieve que caía no se habría formado tanta capa…

-Son supersticiones, Mike-dije impaciente-. Venga vamos a jugar que tengo ganas. Seguro que Jessica y los demás nos esperan.

Asintió y salimos juntos del edificio en dirección al aparcamiento. 

Es cierto, se suponía que no iba a jugar, pero las ganas me podían, además no había prometido nada y no estaba atada a ningún juramento.

Cuándo llegamos al aparcamiento, los demás ya nos estaban esperando y Jessica disimuladamente, cuándo creia que no la miraba, me mandó una mirada de advertencia y a amenazante al mismo tiempo, que no me amedrentó ni pizca.

-Sentimos el retraso-murmuré-.

-¿Hacemos los equipos?-propuso Ángela-.

-Vale-dijimos todos a la vez.

-Muy bien, yo haré los equipos-anunció Jessica-. Mike y Lauren conmigo. Bella, Ángela y Ben contra nosotros.

-Os daremos una paliza-anunció Ben-.

Comenzamos haciendo una par de bolas rápidamente; sin embargo, yo estaba un poco ausente.

-Bella, Bella-me llamó Ángela-. Que ya hemos empezado.

A partir de ahí me anime muchísimo. Ángela, Ben y yo nos escondimos detrás de un mismo auto, pero llegados hasta cierto punto nos separamos e intentábamos rodear al equipo de Mike. Los buscábamos y al no encontrarlos nos comenzamos a impacientar; sin embargo, al poco rato, yo me veía siendo atacada por unas cuántas bolas que venían de mi costado derecho las dos primeras simplemente me agaché, las otras tres siguientes carecieron de puntería, y con las otras dos últimas tuve que moverme a la izquierda, dónde encontré semiescondida a Lauren. Con una bola de nieve le di una directamente en la cara, cosa que al principio se sorprendió, pero instintivamente, comenzó a hacer y lanzarme más bolas de nieve, a las que yo simplemente esquivaba. Me hacía retroceder, y no sabía lo bien que les estaba yendo a Ben y Ángela, pero, de vez en cuánto contraatacaba con una precisión más certera. Llegadas a cierto punto, nos llegábamos a reír de la pelea tan estúpida que teníamos, pero en un momento, me sentí rodeada. Miré a mi alrededor y Jessica, Mike y Lauren me miraban con una sonrisa malévola; me habían arrinconado.

Cada uno lanzó sus respectivas bolas de nieve, pero cuándo eso ocurrió, cuándo cometí aqul pequeño error recordé la advertencia de Alice: "Bella, no participes en la batalla de nieve".

Había perdido el control, y me maldije, me maldije como una estúpida, todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado y había sido un acto reflejo. No pude evitarlo, no pude arreglarlo hasta el último minuto, recé para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Recé por haber enmendado mi error lo suficientemente rápido y que todo hubiese quedado como una ilusión, pero no lo podía asegurar, no podía estar segura, pero, me preocupaba arruinarme la vida, a mi, a los Culle, pero sobretodo a mi familia.

Ahora sentía la fría nieve que se adhería a mi espalda mientras la oscuridad me invadía. Las palabras de Alice aun seguían en mi cabeza como un eco infinito: "Bella, no participes en la batalla de nieve""No participes". Una y otra vez, no me desmaye, no perdí la consciencia, simplemente cerré los ojos agotada.

(Edward) 

"Edward, ha decidido jugar" escuché los pensamientos de Alice con demasiada intensidad. "Por favor, intenta detenerla"

Aquellos pensamientos me habían hecho volver a la realidad. Aquella muchacha me había derrotado con unas palabras: "Si lo que te preocupa es que te ataqué, tranquilo, solo ataco a vampiros que saben defenderse" No sabía porque me había comportado así, simplemente, al principio me comporte cortésmente, y ella también; pero después no se que paso, perdí el control y después me sentí mal, pero ella no se quedó con la boca callada. 

"¡¡¡EDWARD!!!" grito Alice con desesperación "¡DATE PRISA!"

Salí de la clase a un paso humano lo suficientemente rápido e intenté buscarla en la mente de los demás estudiantes y muchos la habían visto irse con Mike Newton. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Newton. No paré a pensar, simplemente seguí caminando lo más rápido que podía sin llamar la atención.

La nieve se había agolpado en el exterior. Pensé en la poca nieve que antes caía; Bella era realmente poderosa, porque sabía que todo esto era cosa de ella. Había algo que no me cuadraba, que yo recordase los cazavampiros no podían tener poderes, sino armas, sin embargo, Bella no tenía armas, bueno un par de dagas, realmente raras, pero nada más, ni siquiera tenía una prenda reglamentaria para esconder su olor, simplemente empleaba su poder, entonces, ¿Quién era en realidad, Bella Swan?

Llegué al aparcamiento realmente rápido, mientras las dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, la busqué con todos mis sentidos posibles: vista, olfato y oido, entonces la vi. Estaba rodeada por Mike, Jessica y Lauren; quince coches más adelante. La distancia era grande, pero los adolescentes comenzaban a agolparse en el aparcamiento y si corría y la cogía quedaría bajo sospecha, nadie se creeria que no estaba ahí y yo tambien estaría bajo sospecha, porque los demás estudiantes ya me habían visto.

-Bella, no.

Hable como si estuviera a mi lado, pero me escuchó, porque alzó la mirada y vio; sin embargo, en ese momento sus atacantes lanzaron las tres bolas de nieve y no pude evitarlo, simplemente miré impotente como…


	5. Christian

Hable como si estuviera a mi lado, pero me escuchó, porque alzó la mirada y vio; sin embargo, en ese momento sus atacantes lanzaron las tres bolas de nieve y no pude evitarlo, simplemente miré impotente como las bolas de nieve quedaban suspendidas en el aire, como se detenían a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Bella. Era algo increíble, pero a la vez extraño. Aquellas bolas de nieve ya no parecían normales, porque tenía un matiz oscuro, rojo oscuro, como sangre, pero tan ligero este cambio que apenas se notaba.

Sólo estuvieron el aire unos pocos segundos, suficientes para que todos pensaran que era una alucinación; sin embargo, Bella estaba medio ida, viéndolo todo sin ver nada. Observando cada detalle sin observar con detenimiento, simplemente estaba pero no estaba. A los pocos segundos y sin ninguna explicación vi como caía al suelo.

Corrí, a pasos humanos, hasta ella y la miré mientras acariciaba lentamente su frente. Estaba consciente, pero inconsciente a la vez. Era un estado raro, algo inexplicable, como si estuviera viva y a la vez muerta.

-¡Bella!-Ángela, la llamaba mientras se agachaba-. Despierta, Bella.

Se comenzaba a desesperar y pude oír con claridad su pensamiento. 

"¿Estará muerta? ¿Enferma? Pobre Bella, espero que no sea grave y que se despierte pronto, pero, ¿¡por que nadie avisa a una ambulancia!? ¿Nadie ha visto lo que ha ocurrido o que?" 

Parecía realmente preocupada y mientras cogía de la mano a Bella, le pedía a los demás que llamasen a una ambulancia. Los demás pensamientos los deje de lado porque eran egoístas y desmesuradamente subidos de tono. Sólo Ángela, y por supuesto Ben, parecían realmente preocupados, Mike también, pero hasta cierto punto.

-No me hace falta ninguna ambulancia-dijo Bella con esfuerzo-. Solo me he mareado, ¿podrías llevarme a casa, Edward?

Todos me miraron a la vez, al parecer había pasado, en parte, desapercibido.

-Claro, no hay problema-intenté sonreír, pero me salió un tanto forzado-.

La miré a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates y me dí cuenta de que Bella aún seguía ida, de que estaba empleando su poder para poder salir de allí cuanto antes y así no levantar sospechas.

Nos alejamos caminando y Bella desechó cualquier ayuda, prometiendo llamar más tarde a Ángela y a los demás para informarles de su estado. Sabía que estaba a punto de volver a desplomarse, pero duro más de lo que había pensado. Nos dirigimos hacía mi coche, que estaba cinco coches más alejado del suyo, y pude ver a toda mi familia esperando en él.

Noté como las piernas de Bella comenzaban a flaquear. La alcé en brazos y, aunque me pareció increíble, parecía susurrar palabras ininteligibles, extrañas y sin sentido; fuera de toda lógica.

Me acerqué a mi familia, mientras Rosalie destilaba veneno por los ojos.

"Sabía que esta insulsa humana nos daría problemas" pensó mirándome. Intenté pasar por alto sus pensamientos, pero volvió al ataque. "A puesto en peligro nuestro secreto. Deja de ignorarme y escúchame…"

Alejé sus pensamientos, los ignoré, y me concentré en la chica medio viva que estaba entre mis brazos.

-Se pondrá bien-dijo Alice-. Deberíamos llevarla a casa, Edward.

-Charlie podría sospechar…-comencé-.

-Ya lo he llamado-anunció Jasper-.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Quería que me explicara lo que había pasado, y porque estaba en un estado tan lamentable, tan vulnerable.

-Tendrás que llevarla en su coche.

-Alice, ¿no puedes llevarla tú?

Pero ya habían entrado en el mío.

-Suerte, hermanito-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo-. Nos vemos en casa. 

Suspiré resignado y me dirigí hacía el coche de Bella. Era realmente guapo y la misma marca que el mío, me preguntaba si pasaría de los ciento cincuenta.

Acomodé a Bella, que seguía murmurando palabras cada vez más conocidas, en el asiento del copiloto y le puse el cinturón, no quería que se pegará al espejo, pero cuándo pasé por encima para abrocharle el cinturón susurró claramente:

-Christian. 

Aquella simple palabra, aquel simple nombre, estaba teñido de amor y, a la vez, dolor. Al parecer se había ido durmiendo poco a poco, lentamente.

Rodee el coche y me subí al asiento del conductor de camino a casa, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para la pelea de Rosalie y las explicaciones de lo que había visto.

(BELLA) 

Volví a ver aquel vampiro, aquel hermoso vampiro que me había traicionado, y al que amaba sin remedio. Seguía de espaldas a mí, no sé giraba y aunque quería matarlo, cuándo pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras sencillas, pero llenas de significado mi voluntad flaqueaba.

-Christian. 

Aquella palabra, aquel nombre, fue apenas un susurro pero estaba teñido de amor y, a la vez, dolor; en el fondo de mi alma no entendía su traición no entendía que después de todas las veces que me había dicho te quiero ahora solo decía te odio. Un hecho triste, pero tan verdadero como la vida misma.

Se giró y me miró a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de dureza y odio, unos ojos que aunque eran tan negros y duros como la noche, para mí seguían siendo los más hermosos y cariñosos del mundo.

-Bella. 

Fue otro susurro, pero a diferencia del mío, este estaba cargado de angustia, miedo, dolor, odio y… asco.

Las lágrimas se abarrotaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con desbordarse provocando así una catarata de tristeza y agonía, pero aunque las ganas eran muy grandes, aunque ansiaba dejarlas salir, conseguí controlarlas.

-¿Por qué…?-no podía preguntarlo, no me salían las palabras, pero lo volví a intentar-. ¿Por qué… me has traicionado?

-No seas patetica, no te va nada-murmuró con dureza-. ¿Dónde está la cazavampiros orgullosa que hacía temblar a la gente cada vez que pasaba por su lado? ¿¡Dónde, Bella, donde!?

-Si… qui… quieres que vue… vuelva a ser co… como antes, lo sigo siendo. Aún tengo sangre fría. Seré más dura, pero vuelve a mi lado.-tartamudee-.

-Ese no es el problema, un vampiro no puede estar con un ser humano y menos con un cazador-susurró-. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Sólo te he engañado utilizado hasta que me has dejado de ser útil. No intentes creer en el amor cuando están de por medio un vampiro y un humano, da igual si es hombre o mujer, nunca habrá amor.

Me quedé de pie ahí mirándole con rabia con furia, pero tambien, con amor, con cariño.

Hizo además de irse, pero utilicé mi poder para dejarle quieto en el sitio.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- mi voz sonó dura- Tengo que matarte. 

-Intentalo- dijo mientras usaba su poder de telequinesia-.

Salí disparada y la rama de un árbol se me clavó en el brazo haciéndome una profunda herida. Chillé de dolor y caí al suelo, mientras me sujetaba la herida. Christian me miró con ojos enfebrecidos y el olor de mi sangre aumentó. Se puso rápidamente en posición de ataque.

-Es una lástima que acabemos así-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí-.

…………………. 

Abrí los ojos con violencia y desesperación. Mi corazón latía desaforadamente y mis ojos habían comenzado a crear lágrimas para demostrar el profundo dolor que sentía. 

-Bella-susurró Alice mientras me abrazaba, en un gesto que parecía consolador-. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

No sabía de que hablaba, pero miré a mi alrededor y aquella realmente no era mi habitación. Estaba tumbada en un sofá de cuero negro bastante grande . Miré curiosamente la habitación en la que me encontraba. La habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD, parecía estar mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música. No había ninguna cama, sólo el espacioso sofá en el que me encontraba tumbada. Miré el suelo y pude ver que una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-murmuré mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con las manos-.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud-susurró una voz cercana a la puerta que identifiqué como la de Edward-. Solo que tuviste un pequeño accidente con la guerra…

-Ya lo recuerdo-le interrumpí-. ¿Lo conseguí arreglar a tiempo?¿Nadie se dio cuenta?

-Si y no-dijo Alice-. Bajemos todos nos esperan.

Me incorporé aún medio mareada y los seguí por la casa hasta el salón donde todos se encontraban esperando. Cuándo me vieron alzaron la cabeza y todos menos Rosalie me miraron con preocupación.

-Estás bien, Bella-me preguntó Esme mientras se acercaba-.

-Si- aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-susurré, mientras agachaba la cabeza indignada-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, perdí el control, además de que fue un acto reflejo. 

-Tranquila-susurró Jasper, no sé porque, pero de repente me sentí tremendamente bien-. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-¿A cualquiera?-preguntó Rosalie-. ¡¡Nos ha puesto en peligro a todos!!  
Y, ¿decís que no pasa nada?

-Ahora no, Rosalie-murmuró Edward-.

-¿Por qué no, Edward?-exclamo, me miró a los ojos amenazante-. No sé como has llegado a ser de los mejores, Bella Swan, solo sé una cosa, nos has puesto en peligro, y ahora mismo tengo unas ganas irreversibles de matarte.   
-Inténtalo-murmuré desafiante-.

-Rosalie, por favor-susurró Emmet, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla-. 

-¡¡NO!!-exclamó mientras se apartaba-. Vete de nuestra casa y no vuelvas, no quiero que nos pongas más en peligro y….

-¡Cállate!-chillé, furiosa, dejándola impresionada-. Me gustaría verte a ti controlando todas y cada una de las auras que hay a tu alrededor, que las veas siempre una y otra vez, me gustaría verte concentrada cada maldito segundo, cada maldito instante para no tener que transformar las cosas. Yo tengo ahora mismo que concentrarme para no convertirte en un maldito murciélago, ¡¡¡¡mi mente nunca descansa, Rosalie, nunca!!!!-estaba furiosa-. Y se lo que te preocupa es que vuelva a tu casa, tran quila, yo no volveré a poner un pie en esta.

Rosalie se había quedado callada y todos los demás tambien, me miraban con preocupación, con culpa, pero sabía que lo que decía Rosalie era lo que la mayoría pensaba. Recogí mis cosas que estaban en el sofá, no paré a mirar la sala, simplemente quería salir de aquella casa. 

-Bella-susurró Esme-. Nosotros no pensamos eso y Rosalie es muy impulsiva, no quería decir lo que dijo…

-Da igual, Esme-la interrumpí, mientras me detenía unos instantes en la puerta ya abierta-. Una cosa más, Edward, entrar en casas ajenas es allanamiento de morada, da gracias que no eres un humano, pero que seas un vampiro no te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación y observarme mientras duermo.

Todos me miraron incredulos hasta el propio Edward, pero después toda la familia le dirigo miradas de reproche a este. No despedí, no me sentía con suficiente valor para hacerlo, simplemente salí de la casa mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro y mientras a mi corazón se le caía otro pedazo. 

"Ese no es el problema, un vampiro no puede estar con un ser humano y menos con un cazador ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Sólo te he engañado utilizado hasta que me has dejado de ser útil. No intentes creer en el amor cuando están de por medio un vampiro y un humano, da igual si es hombre o mujer, nunca habrá amor".

Las palabras de Christian no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza; no sólo se había referido a el amor de amar, sino de amistad y cuando Rosalie pronunció aquellas palabras supe que Christian muy en el fondo tenía razón, pero yo hasta ese momento no quise escucharlo.

Me sequé las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro y mi expresión volvió a ser la más dura jamás conocida. Mi móvil sonó y lo cogí rápidamente.

-¿Bella? –sonó la voz de Matt-.

-Si-susurré con voz neutra-.

-Necesito que vayas a Hawai, hay vampiros fuera de control. Luego hablaremos sobre lo que te ha pasado, te noto triste.

-No me psa nada.-intenté convencerle-. Me tendrás en el aeropuerto en cinco minutos.

Apagué el móvil y me di cuenta de que era la antigua Bella, aquella Bella a la que no le temblaba el pulso al matar, a la que mataba con sangre fría sin importarle si en el psado habían llegado a ser amigos, porque yo había nacido para cumplir un trabajo que cumplía sin rechistar.

(BELLA) 

Hawai, un paraíso turístico, uno de los más famosos, sus playas y sus hermosos bosques son la atracción principal de cualquier turista. En la isla principal hay un volcán activo que erupciona cada cuatro años ganando al mar pequeños metros de tierra; sin embargo, aunque las ganas de meterte en el agua y bucear para olvidar las penas, yo no estaba ahí para eso, estaba ahí porque unos estúpidos vampiros habían extendido el horror en aquel archipiélago de islas.

La misión era simple, llegar a la isla mayor, cuyo nombre, si no iba mal informada, era Isla de Hawai. No entendía porque aquellos vampiros habían decidido un lugar tan soleado, poniendo en peligro la inmediata aparición de los Volturis. 

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que apenas escuchaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, por eso me sobresalté cuándo escuché el timbre del teléfono. Lo abrí con rapidez, sin mirar quien era, ya que supuse que sería Matt, que me llamaría para decirme los últimos.

-Ya era hora Matt-dije nada más cogerlo-. ¿Has averiguado si son muchos? Aunque según por lo que me has contado no serán menos de cuatro, pero…-comprendí el gran silencio que había, la respiración pausada, esa persona, fuera quien fuera no era Matt.

Sentía su respiración al otro lado, y, aunque eran muy débiles y apenas se escuchaban, parecían ser gruñidos. Estaba claro que no era Matt, era un vampiro, una vampiro que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿Bella?-preguntaron por el otro lado-.

Tragué saliva, no podía ser el, el no; después de lo que habia ocurrido, después de lo que me había hecho, tenía la cara de llamarme.

-Christian-susurré-. 

Aquella vez mi voz sonó desprovista de tono. No transmitía ni amor, no cariño, pero tampoco, odio, ni rencor; simplemente era un sonido, un sonido neutro que no dejaba a la vista ningún sentimiento, pero muy en el fondo, mi corazón volvía a bombear.

¿Cuándo aprendería?¿Cuándo lograría dejarle, olvidarlo, apartarle de mi lado? Me parecía un hecho imposible, pero por esa simple razón no pude evitar odiar el amor.

Sin embargo; cuándo el teléfono sonó, tuve la pequeña esperanza de que fuera… Edward Cullen.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas-dijo con aire de orgullo-.

-¿Cómo no elvidarte?-murmuré con desprecio, pero con un pequeño timbre de odio-.

-Veo que has vuelto a ser la misma de antes-dijo, con una carcajada-. Si, aquella orgullosa cazadora.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté sin rodeos-.

Me costaba mucho hablar con él, además de que esperaba la llamada de Matt, o de eso quería convencerme, pero yo sabía, que en el fondo de mi corazon llamara Edward. ¡No! Debía olvidarme de él, no podía cometer el mismo error que en el pasado, no podía. Una tonta lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, lentamente, como si quisiera acariciarme, tranquilizarme, decirme que no pasaba nada, que no estuviera preocupada.

-¿Por que tantas prisas?

No respondí a su pregunta.

-Um, estás cazando…

-No te importa, ¿de acuerdo?-respondí-.

Apagué el celular; sin embargo no pude evitar escuchar sus últimas palabras en apenas un susurro.

-Está bien, nos veremos pronto, Bella, muy pronto.

Aquella simple frase me había dejado en un estado catatónico del que no me quería alejar, que no quería abandonar, ¿por que no podía quedarme así para siempre e ignorar lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo? Eso era una gran injusticia, demasiado grande, demasiado dolorosa.

Millones de dudas comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza, ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Acaso sabía que estaba en Forks? ¿Sabía dónde estaba mi casa? Enseguida encontré respuesta. Si lo sabía, porque él había entrado en ella.

En mi mente se formó la imagen de mi primera noche en Forks, y aquella burlona sonrisa, había sido… ¿él? O ¿Edward? Estaba confusa y no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía que ocurría.

Una ráfaga de viento me dio en la cara devolviéndome a la realidad, alejándome de mi mente. En ese instante sonó mi móvil. Abrí lentamente la tapa y respondí alicaída.

-¿Matt? 

-¿Bella? 

Otro vampiro, ¿otro? Esta vez era una mujer que parecía expectante con algo, como si hubiese construido un plan que sabía que al ponerlo en marcha funcionaría y que daría el resultado que se esperaba.

-¿Alice? 

-Si soy yo…

-En este momento no puedo hablar-dijé mientras intentaba despedirme rápidamente-…

-Sin embargo, lo que te voy a proponer te va a gustar-dijo entusiasmada-. 

Aquellas palabras hicieron el efecto esperado, porque captaron rápidamente mi atención y me propuse a escuchar detalladamente.

_Bueno aquí teneis más._

_Espero que os esté gustando, y tamb, espero no haber ofendido a nadie_


	6. Vampiros, Sucesos y Reencuentros: Vampir

Repasé mentalmente lo que me había dicho, Alice. Era algo sencillo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que llegué a Forks, pero a la vez me atemorizaba.

En cuánto volviera, la noche de ese mismo día, todos los hermanos Cullen irían a una especie de club nocturno con discoteca, karaoke, restaurante e incluso alguna que otra máquina de juegos, según Alice, para su hermano Emmet.

Era un plan que me gustaba, una salida con mis futuros… emmm… ¿amigos? Necesitaba diversión y olvidarlo todo, a parte de relajarme; también, aunque era algo que nunca reconocería, me daba pánico. Hacía poco, no habían pasado ni dos horas, que yo había discutido con ellos, sobretodo con Rosalie y con Edward, a medias.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-pregunté interrogante-.

Aquel plan era demasiado bueno, pero a la vez macabro, por eso, única y simplemente por eso, algún truco tenía que haber, porque Alice, tramaba algo.

-¿Truco?-preguntó inocentemente, confirmando aun más, mis sospechas-. No hay ningún truco, Bella.

-Ya…-dije con sarcasmo-. Alice, ¿crees que me voy a tragar que esto solo lo has hecho para animarme?

-¡Si!- exclamó con entusiasmo-. Quiero decir, si que pretendo animarte-murmuró intentando enmendar su error-. Venga Bella, no te pongas difícil, por favor-hizo una pausa, que yo tomé para meditar-. Además te recuerdo que esperas una llamada. 

Tenía razón, a lo mejor Matt estaba intentando localizarme, pero veía que lo tenía ocupado y no podía comunicarse conmigo. Tenía que zanjar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

-Esta bien iré-murmuré derrotada-.

-¡BIEN!-exclamó Alice con entusiasmo-. Te iremos a buscar…

-¿Iremos?-pregunté sorprendida-. ¿Todos?

-Serán nueve, quiero decir, diez vampiros-dijo mientras me cambiaba de tema-. Buena suerte. Por cierto, dos minutos-susurró-. Y cinco segundos después de que cuelgues. Adiós, Bella. 

-Adiós-susurré confundida-.

Cinco… 

¿Qué había querido decir?

Cuatro… 

¿Por que había cambiado la cifra de vampiros?

Tres… 

No comenzaba a entender nada.

Dos… 

Cinco segundos, ¿para que?

Uno… 

Dos minutos, ¿para que'

Mi móvil sonó, justo en el final de los cinco segundos. Miré quien me llamaba y esta vez si que era Matt.

-Por fin te localiza-susurró-. ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con nadie-dije quitándole importancia-.

-Um, con Alice-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación-.

-Si, me dijo que serían diez vampiros.

-¿Diez?-preguntó confuso-. Son nueve, Bella.

-¿Nueve?-ahora era yo la confusa- No, pero si Alice me ha dicho…

-Da igual, Bella-finalizó Matt-. El caso es que son neófitos y unos tres o cuatro tienen extraordinarios poderes, eso dejaré que lo averigües tú. Solo te aviso de que cuatro serán chicas.

Un minuto…

-O, está bien, bueno te llamaré cuándo acabe-susurré-. Adiós, Matt.

-Adiós y cuídate.

Cerré la tapa de mi móvil. Estaba demasiado inquieta con lo de dos minutos.

Esperé un rato más, pero como nada pasaba decidí pasar a la acción.

Miré a mí alrededor. La playa estaba desierta y alguna que otra ferviente vegetación se adentraba más de lo permitido. Unos metros más alejada de mí, vi el tronco de un árbol que parecía una palmera, por lo que no dudé y me senté. 

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi aura y dejé que mi olor fluyera por toda la costa, dejé que se adentrará en el bosque, mientras veía cada aura de los árboles. Seguí extendiendo más cuándo encontré a los nueve vampiros que se pusieron a oler el ambiente…

Me desconcentré y volví a mi cuerpo disimuladamente. Alguien se acercaba a mí con una velocidad vampírica. Esperé medio segundo y con una rápida precisión me situé detrás de aquel vampiro, saqué de detrás de mi espalda mi daga y se la puse en el cuello con la intención de cortarle la cabeza, pero me detuve en el momento justo.

- No deberías hacer eso cuándo un cazador piensa, Edward- dije mientras me guardaba la daga-. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Me puse enfrente de él al notar su extrema rigidez. Alcé la cabeza mientras le rodeaba y cuando estuvimos frente a frente le miré a los ojos. Estaban de un negro demasiado oscuro y comprendí lo difícil que le resultaba tenerme delante sin saltar a mi cuello y absorber mi sangre.

Quise hacerle un favor, por lo que cerré los ojos y me concentré en su nariz por donde entraba mi olor, con una rápida y pequeña modificación, sin provocar ningún daño irreversible conseguí que antes de que mi olor llegara a su nariz se camuflará con la vegetación llegándole el olor de las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Mejor?-pregunté-. 

-Si-asintió mientras sus ojos volvían a ser dorados, pero con los restos de que aquella negrura que le inundo-. Gracias.

-De nada-sonreí-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté sin rodeos-.

-Vine a ayudarte…

-No es necesario…

-Una cazadora, hablando con un vampiro-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Tienes un olor apetitoso, Bella- dijo mientras se mojaba los labios, en un gesto que me dio arcadas-.

Le miré desafiante y tranquila, mientras sacaba mis dagas y Edward se ponía en posición de ataque.

_**La típica charla antes de la batalla **__**  
**_

-Supongo que esta es la caza vampiros-susurró una chica pelinegra con desprecio-. No parece gran cosa.

Me fijé en ella. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, muy largo, sobrepasaba la cintura. En ese momento lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Me concentré en ella, en su aura, y supe que era una de los vampiros con poderes. Al parecer esta vampiresa podía controlar a las personas a su antojo, y a los vampiros. Sus ojos eran carmesíes y era   
extremadamente guapa.

-Dalila-susurró amenazante el que parecía el "jefe"-. Que pronto has olvidado a Christian, Bella.

La pronunciación de su nombre destrozó mi interior, porque por el exterior era la viva imagen de la calma y la confianza; sin embargo, no pude evitar la rigidez de mi postura ante aque simple y dañino comentario.

-Veo que al fin y al cabo eres una furcia que se va posando de flor en flor, aunque en este caso de boca en boca-susurró un chico rubio con mechas negras-.

Aquel comentario no me chocó, ni siquiera le presté atención, estaba más conmocionada por las palabras que había pronunciado el vampiro líder. ¿Acaso Christian había creado un ejército de neófitos para acabar conmigo? ¿Qué quería realmente? ¿Por qué no aparecía y me lo explicaba todo? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que lucháramos? Y en caso de que eso ocurriera, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Él? O ¿yo? Mi respiración se volvió más agitada.

A mi lado, Edward emitió un gruñido y antes de que corriera a velocidad vampírica para atacar al chico rubio de mechas, le detuve con el brazo y negué con la cabeza.

Sabía por experiencia que si luchabas cegado por algún sentimiento que no fuese la justicia y la tranquilidad, que no eran sentimientos, más bien emociones, la lucha siempre acabaría ganándola quien tuviera más presente estas emociones.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de confusión, admiración y enfado y yo le devolví la mirada. Sonreí apaciguadoramente y volví a mirar a nuestros enemigos.

Todos nos miraban con ojos de autentico asco, pero yo simplemente pase de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones y de la suciedad de sus auras, simplemente me quedé explorando los poderes y el físico de sus portadores.

Teníamos a la chica pelinegra, Dalila, de cabellera negra y lacia que podía controlar a todo ser viviente.

El chico de pelo rubio con mechas negras, que no paraba de mirarnos con asco, podía pasar desapercibido como un camaleón.

Me fijé en que había otra chica de una extravagante y media melena rosa, que aunque era raro conjuntaba con sus ojos. Parecía poseer la telequinesia, mover las cosas a su más absoluto antojo.

Y teníamos al líder que mataba con tan solo tocarte. Su pelo era pelirrojo y rizado y tenía los ojos de un carmesí más intenso y oscuro.

Me concentré en el poder de este último y conseguí modificar lo suficiente su aura como para que no pudiera emplear su poder con nosotros y me concentré en los otros tres hice lo mismo solo que en vez de quitarle los poderes, hice que se pusieran de nuestro lado.

-Increíble poder, Bella-dijo el vampiro mientras aplaudía-.

Dalila y los otros dos venían hacía nosotros y cuando estuvieron a nuestro lado se giraron y miraron a su antiguo grupo, sería una lastima matarlos más tarde.

-Mi nombré es Robert-murmuró el jefe-. ¿Sabes? Christian quería que te encontrásemos…

-Para matarme-finalicé-. Lo sé. Nunca me quiso-murmuré con amargura-.

Sentí la mirada de Edward de reojo, gruñendo de vez en cuándo. 

-Sin embargo tú, serías capaz de dar tu vida por él, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó divertido-.

Agaché la mirada.

-Claro que no-sonrió-. Más sabes que, la charla me aburre, ¿por que no comenzamos la pelea?

_**¡¡¡LUCHA!!! **__**  
**_  
No nos dejó prepararnos, pero yo ya lo estaba y en medio segundo todos nos abalanzábamos sobre el equipo enemigo.

Edward y los demás vampiros comenzaron a luchar con los otros neófitos mientras yo me enfrenté a un neófito. 

Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, y una técnica impecablemente mala.

Se abalanzaba sobre mí una y otra vez, mientras yo me limitaba a esquivar con agilidad sus ataques intentando no agrandar mis movimientos. No sé porque, pero por un instante me despisté y vi como desaparecía con su velocidad vampírica; sin embargo, yo esperé hasta el último momento y me agaché, girando con una voltereta y situándome detrás de él. Sin perdida de tiempo separé la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo con una gran agilidad, mientras veía como estos dos trozo se incendiaban al entrar en contacto con las dagas.

-Bravo-dijo alguien mientras aplaudía-.

Alcé la vista y vi a Robert a escasos centímetros de mí. 

-¿Me preguntó si durarás tanto como Liam?-se dijo a si mismo-.

Le miré con cautela., pero no pude evitar apartar la mirada para ver que tal les estaba yendo a los demás. Vi que lo tenían todo bajo control, por lo que volví a mirar a Robert.

-En guardia- me dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí-.

-En guardia- me dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí-.

(Robert) 

Aquella patética humana nos había atraído como carnaza. Pretendía derrotarnos, pero que sorpresa se llevaría cuándo nosotros la derrotásemos a ella. Al principio me disgusto que controlara con tanta facilidad a Dalila, Hans (el de mechas negras), y a Lara (pelirosa). Pero luego no me importó demasiado. Decidí observarla, mirar sus movimientos, estudiarla mientras luchaba y me quedé sorprendido con aquellos maravillosos y elegantes ataques. Apenas gastaba fuerzas, lo contrario de Liam que la atacaba una y otra vez, sin observar sus gráciles movimientos.

No intervine en toda la batalla, ni siquiera presté atención en los demás vampiros, simplemente en aquella muchacha de diecisiete años. Seguí el combate con la vista pero mi mente viajó al pasado, el día en el que hable con aquel vampiro llamado Christian.

_**"Recorría las calles de Seattle lentamente, sin fijarme en nadie en concreto, simplemente intentando frenar mis ansias de beber a los demás transeúntes, pero la verdad es que ayudaba un poco de que las calles estuviesen vacías. **__****_

_**Seguí caminando sin fijarme en nada en concreto, cuándo una figura se acercó sigilosamente a mi. **__****_

_**-¿Robert?-llamó-. **__****_

_**Sabía mi nombre o lo suponía. Yo me había quedado parado, en guardia, esperando a algún movimiento brusco de su parte que lo llevase a una muerte inminente. Sonreí con malicia. **__****_

_**-Ni se te ocurra atacarme-susurró-. **__****_

_**Al instante siguiente no entendía que pasaba, sino que algo invisible me había golpeado, y me había echo chocar contra el asfalto tres calles más abajo. **__****_

_**En unos instantes lo tuve a mi lado, mirándome con fervientes ojos negros. **__****_

_**-No quiero matarte-susurró-. Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. **__****_

_**Le miré con cautela. Aquel vampiro no era de mi agrado, y no me inspiraba demasiada confianza. **__****_

_**La luz aún no me permitía verle claramente, solamente los ojos. **__****_

_**-¿Qué clase de favor?-pregunté cauteloso-. **__****_

_**-Necesito que encuentres a Bella Swan." **__****_

Sonreí al recordarlo. Aquel vampiro, que poco después me había dicho su nombre me dio ordenes precisas de que no la matara, simplemente, que le informara de su ubicación; sin embargo, el no mandaba en mi, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir el favor paso por paso, hasta que sentí su olor.

Era dulce, floral. No podía dejar que aquel vampiro se quedara con esa exquisita aroma, yo tenía que probarlo. Por eso había creado a estos neófitos; sin embargo, por métodos poco convencionales me vi obligado a huir a Hawai un país donde siempre brillaba el sol.

Seguí pendiente con la pelea y vi como Liam caía derrotado mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba lentamente.

No pude evitar aplaudir por aquel magnífico espectáculo para captar su atención, en parte, y por otra, por la gran demostración de poder.

-Bravo-dije-. 

Bella alzó la vista y me miró.

-¿Me preguntó si durarás tanto como Liam?-murmuré para mi mismo-.

Me miró con cautela, pero apartó la mirada y yo la seguí. Vi como miraba al vampiro cobrizo con preocupación, pero vio que todo iba bien, por lo que me volvió a mirar; sin embargo, eso me dio una ventaja que no pretendía desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

-En guardia-murmuré mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella-.

(Robert)

-En guardia-murmuré mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella-.

Bella consiguió esquivar mi ataque una simple voltereta por el suelo, pero mis manos le habían hecho una herida en el hombro al rozarla. Al parecer no me había quitado todo mi poder, la razón de tal estupidez no la sabía simplemente pensé en que moriría.

El olor de su sangre aumentó ligeramente, mientras la que se había adherido a mi mano comenzaba a gotear. Llevé mi mano lentamente a la boca y la saboree con gusto.

El sabor era mejor de lo que pensaba. La fresa y las flores se mezclaban en un fantástico y hipnótico sabor que te obligaba a desear más.

Levanté la cabeza bruscamente después de aquel pequeño tentempié y la miré a aquellos hermosos y expresivos ojos café. Irradiaban miedo, sorpresa y, sobretodo, una gran confusión.

Miré a su compañero vampiro, al que ahora le costaba mucho concentrarse en la batalla y correr a masacrar el cuerpo de la sua cantante. Si, aquel vampiro no lo sabía, todavía, pero estaba claro que aquella muchacha era su sirena, su monstruo personal, sacado de las más recónditas profundidades de su corazón. Pronto lo descubriría, muy pronto.

La cazavampiros corrió hacia mí y, aunque intenté esquivarlo, consiguió hacerme una herida en el brazo, desde ese momento ella se dedicó a atacar con movimientos torpes e imprecisos y yo a esquivarlos con sutiles pasos.

¿Por qué había cambiado su estrategia? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso el miedo se había apoderado de ella? ¿O había algo oculto detrás de todo aquello?

Deje de defenderme y decidí pasar al ataque. Dirigí mis manos hacía ella como si quisiera rajarla en dos, pero solo conseguí que lo esquivase y cayera en la arena a la sombra de los árboles. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos no paraban de seguir todos y cada uno de mis movimientos.

Yo estaba medio curvado mientras la rodeaba como un león a su presa.

-¡Bella!-escuché la voz del vampiro-.

Le miré al instante en que corría hacia mi; sin embargo, antes de llegar a su objetivo, es decir, yo, voló por los aires y se llevó consigo unos cinco árboles.

Miré a la causante de mi salvación, bueno más bien ayuda, y vi que Dalila, Hans y Lara volvían a la realidad. Miré a Bella que aún yacía agitada en el suelo, mientras los demás vampiros retenían a Edward.

-¿Tan débil te has quedado?-le pregunté-.

-No es asunto tuyo, sanguijuela-sonreí, al recordarme a los licántropos-.

-No seas tan impertinente con tu asesino-dije mientras la cogía de la barbilla-. Ahora tendrás una muerte muy lenta.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-escupió-.

-¡Déjala!-gruño Edward mientras se intentaba zafar de las garras de mis cuatro e únicos vampiros que quedaban en pie.

-¿Tanto te importa la vida de este parásito?-dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla-.

No se zafó de mi gesto, estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse, pero no para contestar aún sabiendo que yo sería su asesino.

Sentí el gruñido del otro vampiro y como intentaba librarse de los mios.

Me separé de Bella, mientras aún escuchaba los últimos forcejeos.

-Despediros-les avisé-.

No dejé que ninguno se moviera, y ninguno hizo ademán de hacerlo, parecía como si se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada, con los sentimientos.

-Bella, yo…-comenzó el vampiro cobrizo-.

-No pasa nada, Edward-le interrumpió Bella ignorantemente-. No llores por mi muerte.

-Bella, por favor…-el vampiro comenzó a sollozar-.

-No llores-le advirtió con voz triste-. No puedes llorar por cosas insignificantes, y yo soy una.

Sonrió con seguridad y afecto, en un gesto que quedó congelado, porque me abalance sobre sin piedad le dí la lenta muerte prometida. Primero desgarré sus miembros y luego bebí su sangre, sacada del mejor manantial existido.

El otro vampiro seguía intentando forcejear para llegar a mí y matarme, pero yo pensaba en otras cosas.

"Con Bella nunca te debes confiar. Incluso cuándo crees que ha muerto debes seguir a la defensiva-resonó la voz de Christian en mi mente"

Sonreí, había conseguido acabar con aquella maldita amenaza, para siempre.

(Edward) 

Me quedé asombrado cuando Bella consiguió controlar a aquellos vampiros y los puso de nuestra parte para que pudieran ayudarnos; sin embargo, la lucha fue igual, o con poca diferencia, de difícil. La veía luchar, pero no la escuchaba. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, silenciosos como la noche, increíbles.

Corría, giraba, saltaba, avanzaba o retrocedía un par de pasos y todo con el mínimo esfuerzo, sin gastar un ápice de su energía.

En parte, comprendía esas ganas de ahorrar toda su energía, puesto que tenía que tenía que utilizarla para que los vampiros antes enemigos y controlados con dificultad siguieran de nuestro lado, de mí lado.

A mí me iba bastante bien, pero de vez en cuándo me giraba para observar la situación de Bella, que parecía no necesitar ayuda y me alegré por ello.

No pude evitar quedarme observándola. Parecía un ángel. El pelo apenas le molestaba al estar recogido en una perfecta coleta alta y sus ropas eran cómodas y flexibles.

Observé como la pelea entre el neófito y Bella llegaba a su fin, como Bella le cortaba la cabeza con las dagas y como este se incendiaba al entrar en contacto con ellas.

Observé como Bella se enfrentaba cara a cara con Robert, más bien vi que hablaban un poco.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó un vampiro "Ese despiste le va a costar la vida"

Sonreí y esperé hasta el último segundo para esquivarlo y después le tumbé al suelo, mientras el vampiro rubio lo descuartizaba por mí y lo quemaba. No sabía que ocurría con Bella, pero decidí seguir luchando.

Solamente habíamos matado a cuatro neófitos e íbamos bastante bien, pero tampoco excelentemente; sin embargo, algo me detuvo por unos instantes.

Algo hacía que me desconcentrara, algo hacía que mis movimientos fuesen más torpes, algo hacía que los demás vampiros se volvieran más eufóricos, algo hacia que yo dejase de respirar, algo incitaba al monstruo, que se encontraba agazapado en mi interior, a salir, algo dulce y exquisito, algo que parecía llamarme con una intensa impropia, algo que yo intentaba ignorar, algo que era más que sangre y ese algo era la dulce sangre de Bella.

Su olor se había intensificado y supuse que habría sido por una herida causada o por algo más grave. Quería girarme, quería ver que pasaba, pero aquel vampiro no me dejaban desconcentrarme un único segundo para ver que Bella estaba perfectamente.

Escuché un ruido sordo apenas audible, para alguien normal, y luego una respiración agitada. Me giré instintivamente y vi a Bella tirada, en el suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad. 

Robert estaba medio curvado y la miraba desde distintos ángulos buscando el mejor, como un león cuando rodea una presa.

Yo no podía permitir aquello. No podía dejar que aquel ser que se atrevía a llamarse vampiro hiciera daño a la única persona que quería en ese mundo. 

-¡Bella!-exclamé-. 

Robert me miró en el mismo instante en que corría hacia él con toda mi rapidez posible; sin embargo, no pude llegar a mi objetivo, porque unas milésimas antes de que consiguiera agarrar su cuello y separarlo del resto de su cuerpo algo me mandó volando.

Me llevé conmigo unos cinco árboles, o más, antes de aterrizar en el suelo y ver como los vampiros que estaban controlados por Bella más con el que luchábamos me cogian e intentaban inmovilizarme; sin embargo, pude escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

-¿Tan débil te has quedado?-le preguntó Robert a Bella-. 

-No es asunto tuyo, sanguijuela-El vampiro rió divertido, supongo que porque le recordó a un licántropo -.

-No seas tan impertinente con tu asesino-dijo mientras la cogía de la barbilla-. Ahora tendrás una muerte muy lenta.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-escupió Bella-.

-¡Déjala!-gruñí mientras se intentaba zafar de las garras de los cuatro vampiros que quedaban en pie.

-¿Tanto te importa la vida de este parásito?-dijo Robert, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Bella-.

Bella no se zafó del gesto de aquel vampiro aunque parecía que le daba nauseas, parecía demasiado cansada. Parecía una niña que pedía auxilio y que era incapaz de defenderse por si sola, parecía llamarme para que lo hiciera por ella, pero mis cautivadores no me dejaban ayudarla, no me dejaban abrazarla, ni besarla.

Emití un gruñido mientras intentaba liberarme de mis "guardias". Intenté forcejear, pero no podía.

Observé, sin parar de forcejear, como Robert se apartaba de Bella y la miraba con ansias.

-Despediros-avisó-. 

No nos dejó movernos, ni tampoco lo teníamos planeado. No hablábamos, no nos comunicábamos con simples palabras, sino con la mirada, una mirada llena de significado.

No sabía lo que transmitía la mía, no podía estar seguro, tal vez fuera, amor, odio, impotencia, debilidad, lástima, cariño, frialdad, dolor, o todo junto, no podía ser consciente; sin embargo, la suya transmitía amor, tal vez hacía mí, no estaba seguro, y vergüenza, supongo que por verla de esa manera.

-Bella, yo…-comencé -.

-No pasa nada, Edward-me interrumpió Bella ignorantemente-. No llores por mi muerte.

-Bella, por favor…-susurré mientras comenzaba a sollozar-.

Quería decirle que la quería y que si ella moría yo la vengaría y luego me uniría con ella, pero no me quería dejar hablar. Tan ignorante era con esas palabras, o de verdad sabía lo que quería decirle pero no quería escucharlas de mi boca. ¿Por qué hacia aquello? ¿Por dolor, quizás? ¿Por frustración, por odio o por amor? 

-No llores-me advirtió con voz triste-. No puedes llorar por cosas insignificantes, y yo soy una.

¿¡Insignificante!?¿¡Ella!? 

Claro que no era alguien insignificante, todo lo contrario, era más valiosa de lo que ella misma pensaba y era valiosa para mí, para Alice, para Esme, para Emmet, para Rosalie, para Jasper, para Carlisle, para Charlie, para Renée, para todos. Era la luz que iluminaba nuestros, MI, camino y lo más valioso que poseía. 

Me miró y me sonrió con seguridad, en un gesto que me dejo perplejo, un gesto que quedó congelado en su rostro, porque en ese momento, Robert se abalanzó sobre ella sin piedad y le dio una lenta muerta, sin conseguir arrebatar a Bella un solo grito de agonía pues sus ojos me miraban y su rostro me seguía sonriendo.

Pude ver como le arrancaba los miembros, mientras yo intentaba luchar inútilmente, vi como acabó quitándole la vida mientras sentía como su olor desaparecía lentamente y fui yo, quien en ese momento se quedó sin vida, teniendo el rostro congelado en una máscara de agonía y tristeza. 

"Con Bella nunca te debes confiar. Incluso cuándo crees que ha muerto debes seguir a la defensiva" pensó Robert.

Supuse que aquella voz era la de Christian.

Le seguí con la vista mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Yo solo quería matarle, no pedía nada más, bueno aparte de morir yo también, pero no sin antes acabar con la vida de Robert.

Me sentía vacío, sin aire, me sentía un ser despreciable que merecía una muerte más dolorosa que la de aquel ángel, cuyo cuerpo yacía sin vida en la arena, cuyo cuerpo había sido despiadadamente masacrado.

Tenía una cosa clara, Bella Swan se había llevado mi corazón con ella y nunca más lo recuperaría sino me reunía junto a ella.

-Hermosa demostración de poder, Robert…


	7. Sucesos I

-Hermosa demostración de poder, Robert…

Alcé mis ojos y la vi, hermosa, elegante, poderosa. El aire mecía lentamente sus cabellos, mientras ella caminaba hacia un lugar más soleado, desde donde pudimos verla mejor.

Sonreía con altanería, pero de vez, me dirigía en cuándo una mirada de preocupación.

Robert se había quedado helado en el sitio, no podía dejar de mirarla con odio y frustración.

-Esperaba que…-dijo desde el sitio-.

-…Un vampiro de tu nivel…-se escuchó detrás de nosotros con la misma voz-.

-…Sería capaz de matarme...-Se escuchó desde otra posición-. 

-Patético, de verdad- volvió a decir Bella desde su sitio-.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había escuchado otras Bella? ¿Era sólo imaginación mía? No estaba claro que no, porque los otros vampiros también la habían escuchado, entonces, ¿por qué no reaccionaban?

Quise girarme para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero los vampiros no cedían su presión.

-Maldita cazadora-murmuró Robert con cara descompuesta por la rabia-. 

-Lo sé…

-Pero me pregunto…

-A cual de nosotras…

-Te refieres-dijo Bella-.

De repente donde antes había solo una habían cuatro, tres copias y la verdadera, pero, ¿cuál de ellas era la auténtica Bella? ¿Todas? O ¿Ninguna?

-Me has sorprendido gratamente-dijo Robert-. Está claro que eres difícil de matar, pero se te olvida algo.

-¿El qué?-dijeron todas a la vez-.

-A él-susurró Robert señalándome-.

La cara de Bella se quedó tranquila en unas centésimas; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de las palabras que Robert había pronunciado sus caras se descompusieron y me miró con tristeza.

-Edward-susurró con dolor-.

-Matadlo-dijo Robert-.

(Bella) 

No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que Edward Cullen muriera, no debía.

Me moví con rapidez y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas mis "yo" teníamos una daga en el cuello de cada vampiro. 

-No hace falta que os despidáis-dije-.

Todas les cortamos la cabeza. No me paré a mirar a Edward, sabía que estaba bien, pero tenía que acabar con Robert de una vez por todas.

Corrí hacia su dirección mientras miraba como la cara se le descomponía por la rabia y nos mirábamos, como en un duelo del Antiguo Oeste dónde ganaba el más rápido. 

-Esta vez sin trucos, ¿verdad?-sonrió con suficiencia-. 

-Supongo-dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Que más da, si vas a morir de todas formas.

Sonrió y entonces se abalanzó sobre mí.

Fui más rápida que él y conseguí esquivar su ataque dando un único paso hacia la derecha. Sentía las ganas irrefrenables de Edward, de querer ayudarme, pero era incapaz de moverse por la presión que mi poder ejercía sobre él. Robert había perdido el control, estaba desesperado y solamente se guiaba por la rabia y el miedo.

No quería alargar demasiado aquel combate, por lo que me retiré un poco escondiéndome entre la maleza, ocultando mi olor todo lo posible, mientras le rodeaba tranquilamente, como si yo ahora fuera el furtivo y él la presa.

-¡No servirá de nada que te escondas!-exclamó-. Sabes, Christian tenía razón, eres buena, pero tienes tus defectos. Me dijo que en tu tiempo eras hermosa y muy poderosa, pero que con el paso de los años no perdías tu hermosa sino tu poder. Él se había enamorado de tu…

Aquello no podía durar, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras que en su día me había dicho aquel vampiro cuyo nombre me era imposible pronunciar. Sin perdida de tiempo salí como un rayo de mi escondite y tuve la suerte de tenerlo a espaldas de mí, por lo que sin contemplación le corté el cuello y luego decapité el cuerpo entero, incendiándolo. 

-Nunca tuve intención de enamorarme de él-hablé a los restos aún latentes-. El amor es ciego, pero la próxima vez que lo vea, seré yo quien le clavé algo, pero esta vez, en vez de una rama, le clavaré estas dagas en el corazón. 

Me alejé y me acerqué lentamente a Edward, mientras mis clones desaparecían. No pude evitar sentir lástima por él, que había venido para ayudarme; sin embargo, había provocado todo lo contrario. Había conseguido ser el rehén de aquellos tipos. Si, me había causado un poco de molestia, pero no pude evitar pensar que Edward Cullen, cuándo quería era todo una ricura.

-No te sientas mal-dije mientras él se ponía en pie-.

-Lo siento mucho Bella-murmuró triste-.

Comenzó a caminar por la playa sin rumbo fijo, pero estaba segura de que lo único que quería era alejarse de mí.

-¿Adonde vas?-susurré mientras le alcanzaba-. Me has sido de mucha ayuda.

-No lo creo.

-Pareces un niño de cinco años-sonreí-. Es cierto que las cosas se han alargado un poco más de lo previsto-en realidad unas dos horas más-, pero me has ayudado mucho. Lo único que lamento es que te creyeras que de verdad que había muerto. 

Me miró enfadado.

-Es verdad-susurró-. Prométeme que nunca más lo volverás a hacer.

-No te puedo prometer nada.

-¡¡BELLA!!-me llamó la voz de una chica-.

Me giré hacía el mar y vi una chica morena y de ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, que le caía en cascada por la espalda. La reconocí de inmediato y le sonreí mientras agitaba una mano, para remarcar mejor nuestra posición y asegurarla de que la había visto. Se acercaba a nosotros con una lancha motora, mientras yo divisaba a lo lejos, el barco que me llevaría hacía casa, bueno, nos llevaría. Iba vestida como una amazona y era una de mis mejores amigas. 

-Iris-susurré, mientras me giraba a Edward-. Vamos-le dije mientras le cogía de la mano-.

Le llevé corriendo por la arena sin que nuestras manos se separasen y pensé en lo feliz que era al tenerlo junto a mí; sin embargo, cuándo apenas quedaban unos pocos metro para subir a la lancha me detuve y mi giré para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme.

Fue un susurro que escuchó muy bien.

Una duda asaltó mi cerebro y pensé en hacerlo, pero a la vez no hacerlo. No quería que confundiera el gesto, no quería que las palabras que antes había intentado decirme salieran de su boca, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Era un crimen, era algo que no me convenía hacer, pero yo quería hacerlo, y mi egoísmo era más poderoso que mi razón de lógica.

Me puse de puntillas para llegar a su mejilla y apreté mis labios en ella , con una suave beso, que más que cariñoso pretendía ser amistoso y agradecido; sin embargo, también conseguí transmitir un toque de dulzura y amor, aunque estos últimos sentimientos deseaba no transmitirlos. 

-Gracias-volví a susurrar-.

No me dijo nada, solo me miró con confusión, con sus magníficos ojos dorados brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

No pude evitar pensar en lo tremendamente guapo que se vería si el sol aún estuviera fuera, con su piel brillando como auténticos diamantes, pero eso tenía que esperar, algún día le vería y entonces me deleitaría con el sabor de sus labios perfectos y con las caricias de sus manos… 

Sacudí la cabeza un momento. No me podía permitir pensar en eso. 

-Vamos-le urgí-.

Esta vez no corrimos, sino que caminamos hasta la lancha cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero hasta que no me subí no me di cuenta de que aún estábamos agarrados de la mano y hasta que no se la soltase, me di cuenta de que sin aquella mano rozando mi cuerpo, me sentía tremendamente vacía.

Llegamos al barco en poco segundos. Estaba demasiado pensativa, en lo que podía ocurrir cuándo llegáramos, en la explicación que tendría que darle a Matt y sobretodo como reaccionarían los demás al ver un vampiro entre la tripulación.

Edward parecía muy pensativo y de vez en cuándo le echaba miradas de reojo o le encontraba mirando y entonces le sonreía, para relajar un poco el ambiente. Iris no decía nada, supongo que intuía que necesitábamos esos escasos segundos para reflexionar y yo más que él.

Cuándo llegamos a la cubierta, no había nadie, estaba desierta, por lo que supuse que todos los demás estarían en el restaurante. La cubierta parecía de lo más normal y apenas daba indicios de que no era un barco corriente.

-Bueno, Edward, como si fuera tu casa-sonreí sin mirarle-.

Pegué un brinco cuándo algo se enrolló en mi pierna. Era largo y delgado que emitía un suave serpenteo.

Miré mi pierna derecha y vi como una cobra se enroscaba en ella y miraba mi pierna con maldad, mientras abría lentamente la boca. Me quedé quieta paralizada, mientras Edward y Iris intentaban averiguar el porque de mi rigidez.

Edward se puso tenso y miró a la cobra e intentó alargar una mano para poder cogerla.

Edward se puso tenso y miró a la cobra e intentó alargar una mano para poder cogerla.

-¡¡No!!-exclamé con pánico-.

Edward me miró confundido, pero Iris sonrió y me agradeció con la mirada que lo hubiese detenido.

Cogí a la serpiente en mis brazos, mientras está se enroscaba en uno y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ha estado a punto de matarme-siseo la serpiente, mirando a Edward-. 

-No le culpes-murmuré-.

Miré a Edward que parecía estar atónito ante todo aquello; sin embargo, pronto comprendería el porque de mi negación y la razón de que aquella cobra pudiese hablar.

-¿Sabes, Iria?-dije captando su atención-. Tienes una forma muy rara de darme la bienvenida.

-Y tú siempre me descubres-murmuró-.

Me agaché mientras la dejaba en el suelo y luego volver a incoporarme.

El cuerpo de la pequeña cobra se cubrió por una luz envolvente y blanca que resplandecía, poco a poco iba cambiando de altura y forma. Su larga cola se transformó en unas robustas piernas y su largo cuerpo fue cogiendo forma, mientras le salían los brazos y la cabeza se volvía más humana.

Cuándo la luz cesó, ante mí se hallaba una réplica de Iris, con la diferencia de que Iria tenía una media melena castaña y sus ojos eran grises. También vestía como una amazona, solo que iba un poco más "ligera". 

Edward me miró sin comprender demasiado, por lo que supuse que tendría que hacer las presentaciones.

-Bueno Edward-comencé-. Estas son Iris-dije señalando a la pelinegra-, y está Iria-la pelicastaña-. Son gemelas y viven el campus de la organización. Sus poderes son muy útiles y poderosos.

Edward escuchaba atentamente mientras me miraba con una extraña mirada que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. 

-Iria-seguí-, es un torbellino humano-señalé a la susodicha que me mostraba alagada-. Su poder es, como has podido comprobar, la transformación en animales. Da igual el tamaño, si son de tierra, agua o aire, si son bichos: es irrelevante. Consigue cambiar hasta el olor y la capacidad de que no puedas leerle la mente-expliqué-.

Edward seguía bastante perplejo y por una vez me hubiese gustado tener la capacidad de leer yo la mente para saber sus pensamientos. Sonreí y proseguí.

-Iris es la más tranquila y callada de las dos-dije señalando a la pelinegra-. Siempre tiene un aire misterioso. Su poder es parecido al de Iria, solo que Iris puede transformarse en humanos que haya visto o conozca. También lo consigue camuflar todo, hasta el olor, todo, excepto, su aura.

Me callé dando por finalizada la explicación, mientras las gemelas y yo esperábamos su reacción.

Al principio su rostro era inexpresivo, no lograba entender nada, como, ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí? En un crucero. Pero ha medida que pasaban los segundos se fue dando cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Edward-habló Iria-.

-Si-asintió aun sabiendo que era una afirmación-.

-Eres muchísimo más guapo de lo que nos había descrito Bella-explicó Iria sonriente-.

Edward levantó una ceja divertido y me miró, mientras un leve rubor cubría mis mejillas y las ganas de desaparecer o de que la tierra me tragase se hicieron inconfundiblemente grandes. 

Realmente Iria era una bocazas, ¿Por qué no podía ser como Iris? Callada, tranquila, misteriosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo lo contrario a ella?

-¿Eso es lo que os ha dicho, Bella-dijo con una voz sensual que perturbo mis sentidos-.

Mi corazón se agitó fuertemente y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Pues claro-murmuró entusiasmada-.

Tenía que intervenir, fuera como fuera, si no quería morir:  
**  
****1ª: Por vergüenza. ******

**2ª: Por un ataque al corazón. ****  
**  
-No es verdad-mentí-.

-Si que es verdad-dijo Iris-.

Me quedé petrificada mientras la miraba con rabia. Me había vendido, ¡¡ella!! Esto si que era vergonzoso, y estaba segura de que Edward ya estaba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. 

-Me pregunto si será guapo en otras partes-susurró pensativa Iria-. A lo mejor…

Se giró hacía mí y me miró haciendo un puchero. Miré a Edward para ver su reacción y su consentimiento; sin embargo, vi la vergüenza en su mirada. Le miré divertida y fruncí los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada, pero el hecho de Iris también sonreía no me ayudaba en nada.

-No se refiere a eso-le aseguré sonriendo burlonamente-.

El cuerpo de Edward se relajó notablemente, mientras Iris y yo nos reíamos con ganas. Iria, al principio confundida, comprendió de que hablábamos y a que se debían nuestras risas. No le hizo demasiada gracia, por lo que se giró hacía Edward.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso?-preguntó herida-.

-Lo siento-murmuró Edward encogiéndose de hombros-.

Iria no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se giró hacia mí y esperó pacientemente a que las últimas lágrimas provocadas por las grandes carcajadas desaparecieran.

Dejé de reír, cosa de lo que me arrepentí profundamente. Los celos comenzaban a hacer mella en mí, ¿por qué Iria, con su espontaneidad, había conseguido la confianza de Edward más rápido que yo? No era justo, era algo profundamente doloroso, pero era mi amiga y aunque, a veces, fuera una completa inmadura, nunca me había traicionado.

No me hice rogar. Me acerqué a Edward y puse la mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro y cerré los ojos concentrándome en cada paso que hacia. Noté la energía concentrandose en mis manos y poco a poco fui girando la muñeca hasta que la palma de mi mano quedó bocarriba. La energía se iba acumulando más y más y ,cuando por fin abrí los ojos, pasados tres segundos escasos, unos pocos centímetros más elevada, había una gran bola blanca, brillante. 

Relucía como un pequeño Sol y era hermosa y pura, reflejando el alma y la pureza de su portador.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Edward-.

-Tu aura, bueno una copia-expliqué-. Aquí tienes Iria-le dije, mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos-. Cuídala, ya sabes que hacer para que desaparezca.

-Si-asintió-. Es hermosa, ¿verdad Iris?

-Si-susurró esta-. Por cierto Bella, dentro de unas tres horas todos los cazadores nos reuniremos en el restaurante del barco…

-Un momento, ¿este barco no nos llevaría a casa? 

-Claro-susurré-. 

Iria y Iris se alejaron dejandome sola, justo cuándo más las necesitaba.

-Dime la verdad, Bella. ¿Qué ocurre en este barco?

Me había cazado y no sabía que responderle. Podía decirle la verdad, que este barco era el punto de encuentro de una cantidad mínima de cazadores, todos con extraordinarios poderes y que llegaban a ser una veintena de personas.

También podía optar por decirle que era una mentira y que Iria e Iris solamente querían acompañarme y que nos estaban gastando una broma sin sentido alguno.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa y bajo presión y eso dificultaba notablemente el controlamiento de mi poder.

-Yo… verás… exactamente…-me detuve-.

No podía decírselo, no podía decirle que en este barco había al menos una veintena de personas dispuestas a matarlo, dispuestas a torturarlo. Agaché la cabeza, me encontraba en una difícil situación, pero, ¿que más podía hacer?

-Esto es una reunión de cazadores, donde tú Edward Cullen, no deberías estar-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, con autentico reproche-. Te pones en peligro a ti y pones en peligro a Bella.

Me giré y lo vi. Alto, hermoso y, desafortunadamente, furioso. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír con timidez, como una auténtica idiota.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando, Matt?-pregunté-.

-No, Bella- negó-. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Había enfatizado las dos últimas palabras mirando a Edward por encima de mi hombro.

-Que más da, Matt-murmuré-. Nos va a escuchar igualmente. 

-Y todo el barco también-dijo Matt-. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

-Muy bien-susurré-.

Miré a Edward y cogí rápidamente el celular que tenía en los bolsillos. Marqué un número de cuatro dígitos, el que correspondía a las gemelas, y esperé pacientemente, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Un tono…

¿Qué pensaría Edward de todo esto? ¿Pensaría que le había engañado?

Dos tonos…

¿Por qué Matt estaba tan furioso?

Tres tonos…

¿Qué ocurriría hoy exactamente en la reunión?

Cuatro tonos…

Cerré el móvil y en menos de cinco segundos, Iria e Iris, se deslizaban por la superficie de madera.

-Ellas te cuidarán-le dije a Edward.

Seguí a Matt, que aún seguía serio, hasta mi camarote y cuándo llegué no pude evitar tumbarme en la cama. 

-Esto es grave, Bella-murmuró preocupado-.

-¿A qué viene tanto lío, Matt?-susurré-. Es un vampiro que no nos puede hacer daño. Los demás no le atacaran si no hace nada. Lo puedo controlar…

-Es más grave de lo que piensas-me interrumpió, mientras se sentaba a mi lado-.

-¿Por qué?

Mi subsconciente no quería admitir porque el simple hecho de que un vampiro, que nada nos podía hacer, estuviera en el barco. ¿Acaso Matt estaba celoso? No, era imposible, él no era celoso, y nunca habíamos llegado a ser novios, éramos simplemente buenos amigos. Amigos que traspasaban un poco la barrera de sexos, porque Matt para mí era como una chica, y yo para Matt era como un chico.

No me refería a que fuésemos homosexuales o transexuales, ni que nos acostásemos por mero placer, simplemente que nuestra amistad no era la típica entre un chico y una chica. No sabría explicarlo mejor, puesto que era difícil hacerlo, pero siempre habíamos sido inseparables y siempre nos contábamos los secretos del uno y guardamos el del otro. **INSEPARABLES. ****  
**  
-Ellos están aquí.

Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para helarme la sangre.

Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para helarme la sangre. 

-No bromees con eso, Matt-susurré atemorizada-.

-No bromeo, Bella.

Era verdad no bromeaba, decía la verdad, una verdad que asustaba demasiado como para querer escucharla y yo no podía, no podía. 

Mecánicamente me llevé las manos al corazón, mientras mi respiración aumentaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Ellos no podían estar aquí.

-¡Mierda, mierda!-exclamé-. Esto no puede ir de mal en peor, ¿verdad? 

Me giré hacia mi amigo Matt con violencia, mientras le miraba suplicante, expectante, para que me dijera que no había nada más grave, pero él desvió la mirada, y eso era una muy mala señal.

-¿Hay algo más?-pregunté con autentico pánico-.

Matt ni me miró, simplemente miraba la blanca pared que había detrás de mí. Aquel gesto me sacó de mis casillas, ¿no podía entender la gravedad del asunto? 

-Matt, sueltalo ya-susurré con un tono amenazador-.

-Verás, Bella…-suspiró-. Saben que está aquí.

La sangre se me heló. Las cosas no podían ir peor, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme aparte de un par de cazadores enemigos eternos de los vampiros. 

-Tranquila, Bella-dijo Matt mientras me abrazaba-. No le van a hacer nada, o eso dicen, pero, tu situación es un poco delicada…

-Espera, espera-le interrumpí-. Me alegra de que nada le vaya a pasar a Edward, y en cuanto a mi situación, podríamos hablarlo luego, necesito un buen baño para relajarme.

-Claro, te dejo sola.

Se lo agradecí con la mirada, pero Matt se detuvo en la puerta medio abierta, con una gran sonrisa.

-Desde luego, todo el mundo preocupado por el cambio climático y por la escasez de agua y tu te tienes que darte un baño.

Le miré perpleja y contuve las ganas de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. Giré la cabeza avergonzada, y vi la almohada que reposaba en la cama. Fijé los ojos en ella y luego giré la cabeza hacia mi amigo.

La almohada salió disparada por una fuerza invisible dirigida hacia Matt, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí en el último segundo y salia de mi habitación. 

-¡Tramposo!-me quejé, mientras escuchaba su burlona sonrisa-.

Me fijé en la habitación por primera vez. Las blancas paredes permitían que la intensa luz, proveniente de una lámpara del techo, iluminara más la estancia. La cama era de matrimonio, tenía sábanas blancas y el colchón mullido y cómodo. Era de madera, pero lo que no sabía era de que tipo. A un lado de la cama había dos mesitas de noche idénticas, entre ellas y de la misma madera y pintura, o barniz, que la cama. Las mesitas tenían unos extraños bordados que mostraban a los cazadores más poderosos e históricos de nuestros tiempos. Al fondo del ala este había un armario gris, casi blanco, donde estaría alguna de las ropas que tendría que ponerme. También había un escritorio a juego con la cama, donde descansaba un ordenador de última tecnología.

No pude evitar pensar en la gran obsesión que tenían con el blanco, mientras entraba en el baño.

Como no-susurré-, blanco.

Estaría comenzando a odiar ese color, de no ser por cierta persona. Pero era verdad, todo, absolutamente todo: la bañera, el lavamanos, el retrete, un botiquín grande donde se ponían los útiles de aseo… A diferencia de que aquí todo estaba remarcado con una o dos finas líneas doradas.

Me encaminé a la bañera y abrí el grifo, dejándolo en agua caliente, sin abrasar.

Fui a la otra habitación y cogí la ropa interior, unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja con extraños dibujos negros. Cogí unas bambas y volví a entrar en el cuarto de baño. 

Apagué el grifo y me desvestí con rapidesa, demasiado excesiva, porque por un momento perdí el equilibrio y me tuve que sujetar del lavamanos.

Perfecto, hoy estaba patosa, yo diría que demasiado patosa.

Suspiré resignada y me acabé de desvestir.

Entré en la bañera y me sumergí, dejando que el calor del agua relajar mis músculos poco a poco.

"Tu situación es un poco delicada…"

¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Estaría bien Edward? 

No pude evitar sonreir ante este último pensamiento. Claro que estaba bien, solo que brutalmente torturado a jugar el escondite, un estúpido juego infantil.

Sonreí y me relajé más, inconscientemente mi mente viajó al pasado poco a poco.

**"¡No es estúpido Bella!".Exclamó Iria. ******

**"Por primera vez, tengo que darle la razón a esta cabeza de chorlito". Murmuró con tranquilidad Iris. "El escondite nos sirve como entrenamiento para nuestros poderes. Ya sabes que aún no hemos avanzado demasiado con las transformaciones, hay cosas que fallan" ****  
**  
Era verdad, hace cuatro años, a las gemelas no se le daban demasiado bien eso de las transformaciones; siempre fallaba algo. Pero cuatro años más tarde se habían vuelto unas autenticas maestras de espionaje. A mi me había pasado lo mismo. Antes era un caso desesperado e incluso, ahora mismo, tendría que estar cultivando malvas en un cementerio.

Hace cuatro años tuve un problema con mis poderes que casi me cuesta la vida; sin embargo salí casi ilesa. El incidente provocó ciertos problemas, como que ahora tenga que concentrarme siempre para no provocar cambios irreparables en la personalidad o en el físico de las personas o cosas. Hubo un vampiro que me ayudó bastante, pero al final me traicionó. 

-Christian…-suspiré-. 

Bostecé involuntariamente, mientras mis ojos se cerraban y mi mente desconectaba de todo…

No podía pensar en las verdaderas situaciones que estaban a punto de suceder, solo quería dormir y eso no era un pecado.

Pero al parecer mi hora no había llegado. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Edward. 

En un principio pareció no haber reparado en mí, porque solo se concentraba en cerrar la puerta para que nadie entrase, por lo que supuse que Iria e Iris ya habían hecho de las suyas. 

Cuando creyó que la puerta estaba lo suficientemente bien cerrada, se giró para mirar la habitación; sin embargo, se quedó petrificado al verme y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no pude evitar, teñirme de un leve rubor mientras los latidos de mi corazón, que seguramente Edward escucharía a la perfección, aumentaban con cada segundo de aquel incomodo contacto.

-Ee… mmm.-parecía buscar la disculpa más acertada-. Mejor me voy.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta de nuevo, mirándome de vez en cuando. Estaba tan guapo, parecía, mejor dicho, ERA un dios heleno, marcada por la perfección. No pude evitar comérmelo con la vista mientras reparaba como su jersey se adhería a su pecho perfecto. Mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado y no ayudaba nada que Edward tardara tanto.

Me fijé en la puerta y me di cuenta de que había puesto todos los pestillos.

-Parecen que en vez de diez dedos, tengas veinte-bromee-.

Extendí una mano con la palma hacia arriba señalando hacia la puerta, pero sin extender demasiado el brazo. Automáticamente, la puerta se abrió y Edward me miró agradecido, también creí distinguir un toque de lujuria.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de si, le dije:

-Espérame un momento en la habitación, tengo que hablar contigo. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, acabé de limpiarme y salí atropelladamente de la bañera. Me sequé con la toalla y me puse la ropa. Me peiné tranquila y pausadamente, pero me sorprendió mi imagen en el reflejo.

Esa no era yo, o al menos no la yo que conocía. Mi cara estaba más iluminada y mis ojos brillaban. Era rasgos apenas visibles para la gente, pero yo y quienes me habían conocido desde muy pequeña sabrían notar los cambios.

No pude evitar alargar una mano y tocar la fría superficie del espejo para asegurarme de que aquello no era una alucinación.

No quise insistir más, no quería hacer esperar a Edward y lo que debíamos tratar era un tema delicado, hasta cierto punto.

Abrí lentamente la puerta del baño, mientras respiraba hondo. Mi actitud rozaba más bien lo estúpido que lo seguro, pero tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas cosas que confesarle, demasiadas.

Edward siguió cada movimiento que hacía y cuándo le miré me sonrió con una sonrisa que parecía tener la intención de deslumbrarme; sin embargo, la sangre no llegó a mis mejillas, un claro hecho de que algo no andaba bien, de que algo estaba pasando, algo que QUISE pasar por alto.

El estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y con un gesto me indicó que me sentará a su lado.

¿Por dónde debía empezar? ¿Acaso debía decirle: "Verás Edward, no sé como decirte esto, pero estás en peligro de muerte, por meterte donde no te llaman"?   
No, estaba claro que así no debía comenzar. "Edward verás, resulta, que… bueno que me gustas y…". No, me estaba yendo de contexto. No quería hablarle de mis sentimientos, por ahora, ahora solamente me preocupaba él y su seguridad.

Me senté a su lado y le miré a la cara, un exquisito ejemplo de hermosura eterna e inigualable; yo no podía estar con él, yo era poca cosa en comparación con él. Edward era demasiado perfecto, y yo, una cazadora mediocre que no era capaz de controlar sus poderes. Nos miramos a los ojos, pero había algo que no me cuadraba, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Bueno verás, necesito hablar de un tema delicado contigo-comencé-. Verás…

-Ya lo sé-murmuró con un extraño tono-. La verdad es que poco importa, Bella. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa. 

Esto no me comenzaba a gustar. Algo no pintaba bien. No me había dejado ni hablar, así que, ¿qué era exactamente lo que sabía? Quise escuchar sobre cual era ese otro tema, porque me había entrado la curiosidad

-¿De qué?-le pregunté desconfiada-.

-De sentimientos.

Su voz sonó melodiosa, seductora, como si de un ángel se tratase; sin embargo, eso era Edward Cullen, un ángel inalcanzable.

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido y tragué dificultosamente saliva. No, no quería tocar ese tema, era posible que me derrumbara y le contará todo a Edward, todo. Mi relación con Christian, su traición, su intento de matarme, TODO. Yo no sabía lo que él sentía hacia mí y temía que si se lo dijera, y si él me quería, se sintiese tan dolido que me dejara.

-No estoy preparada-susurré agachando la vista-.

-Yo no hablaba sobre…-dejo la palabra en el aire, dándole un aspecto más cautivador y sexy-.

-Y tu no me has dejado acabar-sonreí-. No estoy preparada para tocar ese tema. No puedo hablar de sentimientos, por ahora.

-Pues nadie diría eso-susurró-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté confusa-.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa que me dejó deslumbrada, pero entendí a lo que se refería. Poco a poco, lentamente, suavemente, nos habíamos ido acercando. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, nuestros labios apenas se rozaban y nuestros alientos chocaban con el del otro.

Un centímetro más, y nuestras bocas se encontrarían formando un baile, con las únicas acompañantes: nuestras lenguas. Un baile de amor, dulzura y pasión.

Pero estaba claro que ese momento aún no podía ser. De repente, la puerta se abrió y la persona que la había abierto se había quedado de piedra al ver tal escena. 

Mecánicamente me separé de Edward a duras penas y a regañadientes. Miré por encima de su hombro. Maldecía a esa persona una y otra vez, pero al descubrir quien era, los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas y comprendí el porque de mis dudas.


	8. Sucesos II

_**Seguramente todas ls lectors hayan lanzado calumnias sobre esa persona que **__**interrumpio tan mágico momento; sin embargo, después de leer quien era estoy segura de que muchs os arrepentireis y mucho, es la persona que menos os esperabais, muajajaja. **__****_

_**Esto se lo conté a una amiga (camy110) para preguntarle que dos opciones le parecian bien y esta le gusto así que... **__****_

_**Esa persona es... **__**  
**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mecánicamente me separé de Edward, a duras penas y a regañadientes. Miré por encima de su hombro. Maldecía a esa persona una y otra vez, pero al descubrir quien era, los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas y comprendí el porque de mis dudas.

Delante de nosotros, la persona que nos había interrumpido, la persona que había echado a perder ese mágico momento, no era otro más que Edward Cullen.

Millones de colores pasaron por mi cara desde un intenso rojo hasta el morado de ira. Habían jugado conmigo y me estaba empezando a hacer una idea clara de quien había sido¿pero cuál era el verdadero? Me inclinaba por el que nos había interrumpido, porque miraba la escena con asombro.

Mis ojos fueron hacia los del Edward que estaba a mi lado que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Corten!-se escuchó-.

De repente, con unas prisas inmensurables y con una… cámara de video, Iria corrió hacia Edward.

-¿Pero que has hecho?-le regañó -. Estaban a esto-señalo la cantidad juntando el dedo índice y el gordo-.

Mi cara estaba desencajada, yo estaba desencajada. No me lo podía creer, Iris se había transformado en Edward¡en Edward! Para gastarme una broma. Y yo estaba a punto de besarle.

Si esto fuera un show de comedia daría risa, pero si fuera una película, se preguntarían porque estaba tan segura de que el Edward que estaba a mi lado era el verdadero. Lo supe porque el cuerpo de aquel Edward que estaba a mi lado comenzó a brillar tomando ciertas formas femeninas.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Iris me miró con arrepentimiento y luego se levantó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Iria-murmuró Iris-. Antes de que el volcán entre en erupción.

Se que salieron de la habitación porque escuché una puerta cerrarse y a la vez, porque tenía la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, intentando averiguar como me sentía.

No miré lo que estaba haciendo Edward, sentía demasiada vergüenza, además de que aún no había reaccionado, estaba paralizada.

Había pasado de ser una persona completamente viva a ser una completamente muerta. No respiraba, no pestañeaba, no me movía. Parecía una persona vegetativa.

Sentí como el colchón bajaba por el peso, por lo que supuse que Edward se abría sentado a mi lado.

-Bella-susurró seductoramente-.

Eso me devolvió a la realidad, pero me dejó un poco más grogui que antes. Mi cara se volvía otra vez roja y entonces reaccioné.

-Con tu permiso-dije levantándome-. Matt vendrá a buscarte enseguida, yo tengo que arreglar… ciertos asuntos.

La furia, la rabia y, sobretodo, el rencor de jugar con mis sentimientos se apoderaron de mí, permitiéndome destilar veneno con cada gesto, con cada paso, con cada palabra.

Lentamente, con paso firme, pero decidido, me dirigí a la puerta mientras me hacía crujir los huesos de las manos, moviendo un poco el cuello.

Esta vez Iris e Iria no se irían de rositas.

Abrí la puerta. Edward seguía mirándome y eso me puso de peor humor.

-Luego hablamos-dije adivinando lo que quería decirme-.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con auténtica furia, creo que la rompí y todo, porque luego se escuchó un crujido y luego otro ruido, como si algo se derrumbara.

No quise prestarle atención y mientras caminaba por los pasillos los nombres de Iria e Iris resonaron por todo el barco.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**  
**__**¿Como os habeis quedado? **__****_

_**Poco a poco descubrireis más de estos dos personajes (Iris e Iria) que puede ser que lleguen a adquirir un importante papel. **__****_

_**Bueno, después de leer esto, seguimos…**_

Estaba tumbada en la cama, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. La situación era complicada y no sabía que hacer.

Matt estaba conmigo, al igual que Edward y las gemelas, un poco adoloridas. Lo bueno de controlar las auras es que puedes hasta cambiar la rigidez de un cuerpo y volver como una roca o tan flexible como un chicle.

Iria e Iris parecían dos estatuas de mármol con unas posturas realmente graciosas, y a la vez complicadas. De haber sido yo la que estuviera sometida a tal castigo durante las dos horas que ellas llevan, ya no tendria movilidad y la columna ya se me hubiese roto, porque a pesar de la rigidez, podian sentir el dolor y el cansancio.

Iria, la "directora" de tan macabro plan, estaba debajo y todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente perpendicular al suelo, formando una línea perfectamente recta. Solo se sostenía por una pierna, flexionada por la rodilla, porque los brazos estaban estirados.

Iris, algo parecido, pero un poco más suave, había hecho el puente por encima de Iria, rodeando la cintura de esta, pero sin tocarla, con un círculo irregular formado por su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha.

Parecía que jugaban al twister y no pude evitar reirme.

-Bella.

La voz de Matt me devolvió a la realidad.

Le miré a los ojos interrogante por aquella interrupción de mis pensamientos y vi que los suyos era suplicantes, algo muy raro de él.

-Muy bien-dije mientras chasqueaba los dedos-.

Las dos cayeron al suelo con sonoros "¡Ay!" y sordos "Ouf". Apenas podían caminar de pie y parecían ancianas que necesitaban un bastón para poder caminar.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Matt, ayudandolas-.

-No, querido-dijo Iria dandole un toque de sarcasmo a su voz-. Caminamos así porque es lo que está de moda en este momento.

-Te has pasado, Bella-dijo Iris-. Cada vez tus venganzas son más retorcidas-sonreí con aquel cumplido-, ni siquiera cuándo te hicimos esa prueba con Christian para que comenzarás a olvi…

Me quedé petrficada al escuchar su nombre, lo de la broma lo sabía, pero no quería volver a recordar a aquel asqueroso vampiro que me había arruinado la vida.

Parecía que estaba avanzando bastante, porque con su sola mención mi corazón latía de dolor, pero ahora latía de rabia.

-¡NOS VAMOS!-exclamó Iria-.

-Explícale su situación, Bella-dijo Matt señalando a Edward-.

Asentí con la cabeza y los tres desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Qué situación?

Levanté la mirada y le vi sentando en el borde de la cama. Sonreí, sabía que Edward no les podía leer la mente, sobretodo a Iria e Iris, así que Matt se las tendría que haber ingeniado para no pensar en nada de eso. Eso o que le importaba muy poco la seguridad de este vampiro.

-Verás, Edward-comencé-. Te has metido un lío, y en uno muy gordo-frunció el ceño-, no solo eso, también me has metido a mí en lío.

-No he hecho nada-se defendió-.

-Lo sé, pero es verdad entre comillas-volvió a fruncir el ceño, hasta el punto de que sus cejas casi se tocaron-. Te has embarcado en un barco de cazadores, donde ellos no te pueden hacer nada, pero los jefes de la organización si, Edward.

-¿Los jefes?-preguntó confuso-.

-Si, los jefes-asentí-. Son los cazavampiros más poderoso que jamás han existido, no solo por sus poder, sino porque llevan más de un milenio perfeccionando sus técnicas.

-¿Qué poderes tienen¿Cuántos son?

-Son dos. Una chica, la jefa suprema, de dieciséis años, puede manejar los elementos, todos. Agua, aire, fuego, tierra y rayo. Es inmune a los poderes de todos los demás cazavampiros hasta el de su compañero. En el futuro puede que sea capaz de manejar otros poderes. Se llama Katherine, y es la más flexible de los dos, aunque a veces se suele comportar como Iria. Su compañero y el segundo al mando es George un hombre. Su poder, manejar el tiempo. Puede viajar al pasado y arruinar tu vida, puede ir al futuro y cambiar los acontecimientos que ocurriran, puede detener el tiempo o hacer que vaya más rápido.

Por fin pude coger aliento y relajarme.

Edward parecía analizar mis palabras, porque no había hecho ningún gesto.

-¿Los cazavampiros pueden vivir eternamente?-pregunto después de tres minutos de silencio-.

-Muy pocos, los más privilegiados y los que están destinados a hacer grandes cosas.

Sonrio, un gesto que me derritio.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó-.

Le miré¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-No lo sé-dije sinceramente-. Hoy nos hemos reunido para saber quienes seán los privilegiados. Siempre somos pocos, porque se eligen a los que mejores hazañas han hecho, da igual el rango.

-Comprendo-murmuró-.

-No lo sé-dije sinceramente-. Hoy nos hemos reunido para saber quienes seán los privilegiados. Siempre somos pocos, porque se eligen a los que mejores hazañas han hecho, da igual el rango.

-Comprendo-murmuró-.

Algo más escondía su respuesta. Estaba meditando sobre si era lo más apropiado sobre decirlo ahora o esperar una mejor situación.

Mis ojos recorrieron su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, dejándome sin respiración. Dejé de pensar y entonces le miré a la cara. La sangre subió a mis mejillas lentamente, haciéndome pasar más vergüenza.

-Hace calor aquí¿no?-pregunté-.

-Supongo que si-rió Edward-.Porque estás más roja.

Me levanté con rapidez y con precario equilibrio. La habitación tenía un pequeño balcón, donde normalmente se veían las estrellas, un lugar que me encantaba, sobretodo cuándo la brisa marina chocaba contra tu rostro y reconfortaba.

Ignorando las risas procedentes de aquel dios heleno, abrí las puertas de cristal y salí fuera.

Estábamos en la inmensa nada, como únicos acompañantes al mar, las olas, el viento y las estrellas. Las olas apenas se formaban y su altura era minúscula, pero no era el mar lo que me importaba.

Me acerqué al antepecho del balcón y descanse mis manos en el mientras elevaba la vista al cielo. Las estrellas estaban más hermosas que nunca, y al no haber demasiada luz, se podía distinguir la Vía Láctea y alguna que otra constelación.

Sentí la presencia de Edward junto a mí. Por suerte mi rubor ya había desaparecido, pero la presencia de él a mi lado no me ayudaba demasiado; sin embargo, le quería y ahora lo sabía, o al menos más que antes.

Tenía que dar el paso ahora, o sino nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Antes de conocerte estaba en un agujero, pero cuándo te conocí…-me callé, mejor dicho, nos callamos-.

Habíamos dicho lo mismo, las mismas palabras, con la misma exactitud, con el mismo tono.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-pregunté-.

-Lo mismo que ibas a decir tú-respondió con picardía-.

Entonces, poco a poco, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, nos fuimos juntando más y más.

Por fin, nuestros labios se juntaron; primero fue solo un roce, pero luego lo convertimos en un auténtico beso, dulce y lento, pero con un toque de pasión.

Nuestras lenguas estaban en sincronía con un baile que mostraba el amor de sus dueños.

Edward me acercó más a él y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

Me alegraba de ser una cazavampiros, más resistente que una humana, porque sino el beso tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Y¡dios, como besaba. Estaba en el cielo, y solo lo necesitaba a él y a nadie más.

Sentí la energía positiva de las estrellas, algunas me felicitaban, otras me animaban a continuar, pero a esas las ignoré.

No estoy loca, pero si todos tuvieran al menos un poco de cordura, podrían escucharlas, podrían saber las formas más sencillas de arreglar sus problemas; sin embargo, el ruido que hay en el mundo los gritos de las almas no te dejan escuchar sus voces que son como susurros, pero si escuchas con la suficiente concentración podrás escucharlas.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que nos estropeo el momento.

Me separé instintivamente de Edward, mientras sentía su confusión. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

Un dolor atroz se había incorporado en mi cabeza, un dolor incluso peor que tener millones de agujas pinchándote el cuero cabelludo. Parecía que mi cerebro iba a estallar.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo aún sosteniéndomela, mientras sentía la presencia de Edward a mi lado. Sentía como me cogía en brazos, para llevarme dentro, pero no le dejé acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó, ya claramente asustado-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Gatee hacía atrás alejándome lo máximo posible de él, hasta que toque la pared y ya no pude retroceder.

Sabía el significado de aquel dolor. Ahora, todos los habitantes de este barco estarían padeciéndolo, incluidos Matt, Iria e Iris. Era el proceso que tenías que pasar para la tele transportación a un mundo muy diferente a este, a otra galaxia, por eso no quería que Edward se me acercará, no podía obligarle a ir conmigo.

"Bella, tráelo".

La voz de Katherine sonó autoritaria dentro de mi mente.

"¡No!" negué. Sabía que desobedecía una orden directa, pero sabía lo que ocurriría si Edward era llevado a ese lugar. "No quiero que muera, y mataré por él"

Mi últimas palabras sonaron realmente amenazantes, cuando ni siquiera había pensado en ellas. Me habían salido mecánicamente, pero no me arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado, porque sabía que no estaba muy lejos de la más absoluta realidad.

"No le mataremos, Bella" dijo.

"No te creo" rugí.

Odiaba estas comunicaciones por mentes, incrementaban el dolor y mi cabeza iba a estallar si no me daba prisa.

Conocía muy bien a la jefa como para saber a lo que se refería, pero realmente, aquellas palabras me sorprendieron gratamente.

"Solo quiero hacer una… prueba" dijo. "Bella, ahora mismo estás sufriendo más de lo que deberías y puedes caer en coma, así que o me lo traes o los mato. A todos, incluidos a tu madre y a Charlie, condenándote a vagar por ese mundo sin amor."

No tuve más remedio. Muy lentamente, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me arrastré lentamente hacía Edward, qué ahora estaba más confuso.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a iluminar y yo seguí arrastrándome, hasta que conseguí cogerle del tobillo, mientras él seguía paralizado por mi reacción.

-Zorra-susurré en el último momento-.

Entonces la luz nos envolvió, trasportándonos a otro mundo, un lugar dónde la luz es eterna y es la condena de los vampiros.


	9. Emociones

-En la galaxia existen demasiados ecosistemas, grandes, pequeños, eso no importa y nunca importará realmente, al menos al ser humano, ellos no pueden vivir para siempre, no se les está permitido, por el simple hecho de ser una raza tremendamente egoísta,

-En la galaxia existen demasiados ecosistemas, grandes, pequeños, eso no importa y nunca importará realmente, al menos al ser humano, ellos no pueden vivir para siempre, no se les está permitido, por el simple hecho de ser una raza tremendamente egoísta, aunque podría decir lo mismo de los vampiros-hice una pausa para respirar, mientras notaba su mirada reprochante clavada en mí-. Pero si tú mismo eres un ejemplo, reconócelo, pero eso ahora no es lo importante. Aquí los años apenas pasan, la luz es escasa hasta que te aproximas demasiado a un astro y la luz te ciega, es demasiada. Cierras los ojos y esperas, pero al hacer eso, pierdes una importante información, muchísima, puede serte útil y definitiva, al igual que desventajosa e inútil, pero es una información. Te cuento todo esto, porque si el ser humano estuviera más atento a sus sueños descubriría tantas cosas, tantos significados, tanta realidad, pero hasta que el sueño no se cumple a raja tabla, no son conscientes de que era una premonición.

Hice una pausa larga mientras miraba el gran cielo lleno de estrellas, con más de cinco lunas. Un cielo parecido, pero tan diferente a la Tierra que este rebosaba belleza y armonía. Pese a ser de noche, había bastante luz.

-Los monstruos que habitan en nuestros sueños, en nuestras pesadillas, no aparecen así sin más; aparecen porque ya los has visto, pero no sabes dónde. Hay una galaxia tan ridículamente cercana a la nuestra, tan especial, que el ser humano no la ha sabido localizar, a lo mejor porque buscan demasiado cerca, o porque buscan demasiado lejos, eso no es lo que importa. Este mundo está hecho para esos seres que no son humanos ni vampiros, simplemente los habitantes de nuestros sueños, de nuestras pesadillas.-Miré a la gente que continuaba con su rutina diaria, seres tan increíblemente fantásticos-. Son humanos, humanos que han muerto, y los humanos son estos… monstruos que han muerto. Es la ley que rige el universo; sin embargo puede haber excepciones, pero esto ocurre más bien en la Tierra.

No pronuncié ninguna otra palabra dejando que lo asimilara al pie de la letra, tampoco le miré, solo observé a aquellas criaturas pasear tranquilamente por sus calles, sin prisas, sin contaminaciones.

Nayarai era un planeta tan hermoso, rebosante de tanta o más vida que la Tierra y donde había luz incluso de noche. Un lugar donde todos los seres viven en paz y armonía, dónde no existe la violencia, ni la maldad. Dicen que sin mal, no puede haber bien y sin bien no puede haber mal, pero en este mundo, solo hay bien, por la sencilla razón de que es el complementario de la Tierra y en la Tierra reina la maldad.

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Bella-murmuró mi hermoso vampiro-.

Estaba mirándome, son sus inteligentes ojos evaluando cada movimiento que hacía: como el movimiento nervioso de mis manos abriéndose y cerrando en un puño, al igual que minúsculo gesto de abrir y cerrar los ojos.

-Lo sé-sonreí tristemente-.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó-. Es frustrante no leer la mente.

Sonreí dándole a mi rostro una máscara de tranquilidad.

-Solo intentaba averiguar que pensabas tú.

Correspondió mi sonrisa, dejándome completamente deslumbrada.

-Ya sabes, necesito asimilar, que no eres una humana corriente-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-.

-Supongo que esperas a la típica chica víctima de desastres que es patosa y está total y perdidamente enamorada de su héroe-susurré, mientras una sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de mis labios-.

Edward me abrazó cuando acabe de pronunciar esas palabras, mientras sentía su aliento golpeando en mi pecho. Su olor me embriagó, era tan dulce y exquisito. Nos quedamos así un rato, mirando a la nada.

-¿Acaso no es así?-murmuró él con tono burlesco-.

Me separé un poco de él y le miré a aquellos hipnotizantes ojos dorados, y le dije la verdad.

-Es verdad, a medias-remarqué las últimas palabras, mientras el fruncía un poco el ceño-. No soy patosa y me valgo por mí misma; sin embargo, estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti.

Con una sonrisa nos acercamos, hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a tocar. Esta vez el baile fue un poco más apasionado y frustrante por mi parte, Edward, por el contrario, parecía sorprendido ante aquel tremendo cambio.

Estuvimos un buen rato con ese beso que tanto anhelábamos los dos, hasta que comencé a marearme y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron. Mis piernas tercas ya no querían aguantarme.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando, pero Edward notó la debilidad que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo en ese momento, por lo que me alzó en brazos como si de una pluma me tratase y me depositó en el sofá que descansaba en una esquina. Me senté en el sofá y Edward a mi lado.

La distancia que nos separaba era mínima, pero parecía tan grande, tan inmensa, que me acomodé, con su total permiso, en su perfecto pecho, mientras pensaba.

No me fijé ni en la decoración de la habitación donde nos quedaríamos los dos durante la reunión.

Me preocupaba la prueba que le pondría Kate, no sabía en que consistía. Estaba claro que esto se había alargado demasiado, menos mal que hoy no había clase.

En la Tierra ya era de día, puesto que ya llevábamos más de cuatro horas aquí, yo explicándole la historia y él escuchando.

Un golpe en la puerta me desconcentró, para después abrirse con fuerza.

-¿En qué lio te has metido esta vez, Bella?-dijo una voz-.

Alcé mis ojos y delante de mí había una chica de mi edad. Tenía el pelo castaño rizado y ojos castaños claros. Su figura era parecida a la de Rosalie, solo que esta no era tan perfecta.

Cuando vio a mi acompañante y en la tranquila posición en la que estábamos, tan cerca y sin que nos molestará en ningún minuto, se paró en seco. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y perfilaron el cuerpo de Edward sin dejar ningún detalle.

-Como sigas pensando eso te mato-murmuré con voz asesina-.

No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber los pensamientos indecentes que tenía en este momento, pero había que aceptar que esta vez la apoyaba, en parte. Me mordí el labio para evitar que la sonrisa que me obligaba a salir, saliese.

-Tengo que admitir que tienes un gusto exquisito-ronroneó con voz seductora-. Primero Christian y ahora esto.

Mi cara se paralizó y mi cuerpo se tensó. Me levanté mecánicamente como un robot y cogí a aquella personita por el cuello.

-No vuelvas a pronunciarlo-le amenacé con una autentica voz de ultratumba-. Ni se te ocurra compararlos, ¿te has enterado, Lilith?

Mis manos se aferraron más a su cuello, mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón. Ahora mismo estaba frenando con todas mis fuerzas, las ansias que tenía de cerrar mi mano definitivamente y asfixiarla.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Bella-murmuró-.

Le solté rápidamente, mientras esta caí de rodillas y tosía violentamente.

-Se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra, definitivamente era idiota.

-Tienes que ir tras ella-murmuré-. La jefa quiere verte, y no acepta no por respuesta. El coeficiente intelectual de Lilita es tan bajo que no se puede acordar ni de ese sencillo mandato.

Suspiré sonoramente, mientras mi novio me daba un largo beso en los labios, deleitándome con su fragancia.

-Volveré enseguida-susurró en mi oreja con voz melodiosa y sensual-.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi espalda, mientras Edward desaparecía con su velocidad vampírica, dejando en el aire el sonido de su sonrisa.

-Si es que quieres volver-me dije frustrada-.

Me dirigí al equipo de música que había en una esquina y que había reparado en este instante, y puse uno de los discos que había, mientras me volvía a sentar en el sofá y cerraba los ojos concentrándome en cada letra.

(Edward)

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes darle a Bella un largo beso, que me pareció dudoso y preocupante por su parte, pero no llego a poner resistencia.

Aquella reacción me pareció ridícula y exagerada, algo propio de su encanto, pero a la vez demasiado infantil.

Comenzaba a descubrir muchas cosas del pasado de Bella, un pasado que al parecer no quería contarme, pero del que cada vez sabía más y más.

Se había enamorado de otro vampiro llamado Christian, que la había traicionado y la había utilizado, pero ella aún lo recordaba. No sabía si lo recordaba con odio o con cariño y amor, pero aquella situación me hizo conocer un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y desconocido llamado celos.

Sabía que algo que le preocupaba, lo supe desde el primer momento que llegamos, pero no parecía dispuesta a decir sus temores, algo que me frustraba notablemente. Quería cogerla en brazos y mecerla, peguntarle que le pasaba y escuchar su dulce voz, para aliviar su angustia.

No entendía nada. Hacía unas horas nuestros labios se había juntando, al igual que nuestras almas se despertaban y nuestros corazones comenzaban a latir de una forma diferente, más activa, más harmoniosa. Aunque los vampiros tengamos el corazón marchito, al sentir los labios de Bella en los míos lo sentía perfectamente, en un hecho que nos demostraba, que me demostraba que solo latía para ella y que sin Bella yo estaba muerto, y no pensaba permanecer ni un segundo más en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera, de eso estaba seguro.

Seguía aquella insoportable chica que no hacía más que hacer tonterías: mirarse cuándo pasábamos sobre una superficie reflectante, arreglarse el pelo, mirarse la uñas y lanzarme de vez en cuando estúpidas miradas. Nos separaban varios metros y yo no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerme a su lado.

Bloqueaba sus pensamientos de maravilla, aunque le costaba bastante, más que aquél chico rubio… Matt.

En poco menos de un minuto, cosa que me parecía una eternidad, se detuvo delante de una puerta inmensa, que cubría casi toda la pared. Era blanca con relieves geométricos. En el centro de la puerta, los relieves de unos cuantos humanos hacía un círculo rodeando a una hermosa vampiresa de larga cabellera, mientras que los humanos tenían las manos juntas como si rezaran y la miraban con cabezas gachas.

Lilith levantó lentamente la mano y la paso por el círculo, tan delicadamente que apenas lo rozaba. Me quedé quieto esperando a que la puerta se abriese o algo por el estilo, pero no ocurrió nada.

"Por aquí" escuché los pensamientos de Lilith por un instante.

Me giré para mirarla y vi que caminaba por un pasillo sin ninguna salida, era bastante iluminado a diferencia de los otros por los que habíamos caminado. La seguí y vi como seguía caminando sin detenerse, ni mirarme para ver que la seguía.

Estaba claro que si yo caminaba hacía esa pared no me haría daño, la cosa más grave que podría ocurrir sería que la rompiera, pero ella, una humana bastante delicada, por muy cazadora que fuera, por mucha resistencia que tuviera no iba a poder con ella.

La seguí mirando. Me froté los ojos pensando que esto era un sueño o una ilusión formada por mi cerebro, cosa poco lógica, pero lo era más lo que estaba pasando.

Veía a Lilith traspasando el muro sin ninguna dificultad, mientras su cuerpo se fusionaba con aquella pared de roca y cemento. Era algo tan increíble, que de no ser porque estábamos en otro planeta pensaría que eso era magia, aunque si existían los vampiros y los cazavampiros, además de los licántropos, ya nada me tendría que sorprender.

Avancé por el pasillo, con pasos inseguros pero rápidos y me acerqué lentamente a aquel muro que tan poca confianza me daba.

A cada paso que daba estaba más convencido de que aquello no era una buena idea y de que nada bueno había al otro lado.

Seguí caminando y cuando estaba enfrente levanté instintivamente el brazo para poder tocar la superficie. Mis dedos apenas habían llegado a rozar la superficie cuándo está se apartó como si sientiera respeto hacia mi o como si me temiera o le diera repulsión, cosa que me sorprendió aún más.

Instintivamente retrocedí cuándo vi aparecer el cuerpo de Lilith por la superficie.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, y mucho menos, Bella-esto último lo dijo con un susurro-.

Me agarró de la camiseta y me empujó a través del muro con una fuerza verdaderamente sobrehumana.

El muro se iba separando según caminaba, formando extraños colores y mostrando la imagen visual del mundo. Parecía que estábamos viendo una proyección y que nosotros éramos parte de ella.

No duró más de dos segundos, y estaba seguro de que Lilith ni siquiera sabía que estaba eso, pero no le quise darle demasiada importancia.

Cuando salimos miré a mi alrededor. ¿Habíamos ido al otro lado? Porque esto era una réplica exacta del otro pasillo, si es que no era el otro. Los mismos colores, la misma iluminación, todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle.

Lilith, que aún no me había soltado, me condujo, más bien, me arrastró por el mismo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta blanca, igual de idéntica que la otra.

Hizo lo mismo que la otra vez, rozó la superficie de la puerta, pero esta vez, se escuchó un pequeño chasquido y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierta una estancia llena de blancos, grises y negros.

Pero no me fijé en el interior, solamente miré a la figura de una hermosa joven mirándonos con una sonrisa delicada y fina como una flor.

No era tan hermosa como Bella, ni siquiera se le acercaba, pero había que reconocer que tenía un encanto enigmático, fuera de toda lógica.

Lilith me volvió a arrastrar hasta dentro de la habitación y luego me soltó con brusquedad y con desagrado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunté con inseguridad mientras la miraba con desconfianza-.

Solo me sonrió y me enseño sus colmillos dejándome petrificado sin apenas reaccionar. ERA UNA VAMPIRESA

Solo me sonrió y me enseño sus colmillos dejándome petrificado sin apenas reaccionar.

Se acercó a mí con pasos altaneros, seguros y silenciosos, la mezcla perfecta de cualquier vampiro.

La miré de arriba abajo como si fuera una diosa, no por su belleza, sino por el gran poder que la rodeaba, por lo que supuse que sería la líder. Tenía el pelo por la cintura y castaño rojizo, un color muy raro. Era casi tan alta como yo, unos cuatro o cinco centímetros menos y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Eran realmente extraños, con diferentes matices y colores. Tenía el dorado, el azul y el negro en el ojo derecho, y el gris, el marrón y el rojo en el izquierdo, con una mezcla rara, pero a la vez impresionante, proporcionándole aún más misterio.

-Gracias por traerlo Li-murmuró con voz tranquila y musical-.

Se miraron más rato del conveniente, con ojos profundos y significativos, por lo que me dio a entender que se estaban comunicando con la mirada, o con la mente. Si hacían esto último, se suponía que la mente se debilitaba aún más y costaba mucho guardar los pensamientos, pero ellas no mostraban ninguno otro signo, que el de su secreta "comunicación".

No me moví, no podía, eran demasiadas cosas extrañas, el color de sus ojos, su voz extrañamente dulce, la edad. Todo indicaba que ella era Katherine, la líder, o la madre, de aquella organización.

La verdad era que Bella tenía razón, era de la misma edad que nosotros, pero era mucho más vieja que todos los Cullen juntos, inclusive, se podía decir que le hacía la competencia a ciertos personajes. Pero no todo eso era raro, un vampiro, líder de todo esto y más, era la persona que proporcionaba protección a los humanos, la que acababa con los vampiros descontrolados, la que ayudaba a los Vulturis facilitándoles notablemente el trabajo.

No me di cuenta como ocurrió, pero de pronto estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara mirándome a los ojos, excavando en ellos para encontrar mi verdadera naturaleza, intimidándome con aquellos extraños ojos multicolores, pero sobretodo, dañándome, porque dentro de mi cabeza, con cada segundo que nuestras miradas seguían en contacto, un dolor irracional en mi cabeza aumentaba, más y más, como si el fuego me quisiera quemar el único órgano "vivo" que tenía, porque era eso lo que sentía, fuego. Un fuego que se instalaba en mi cabeza.

Estaba paralizado en mi sitio, no respiraba y me sentía muy incomodo.

Ella sonrió con aprobación y deshizo su mirada. Miró a Lilith y asintió una vez.

No supe si Lilita salió o no, tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en ella, no me fiaba nada de esa extraña actitud, lo único que podía hacer era seguir con la mirada a aquella vampiresa, que más que guapa me parecía intimidatoria.

-Me alegra saber que Bella por fin haya encontrado a alguien que le haga olvidar a Christian-susurró- Sé que te quiere, bueno, te ama.

No contesté simplemente me quedé a la espera de escuchar lo que decía, no quería que censurara nada, ni el más pequeño detalle.

-Pero quiero que sepas que estaré atenta a cualquier cosa que hagas, y el solo o pequeño daño que le hagas, acabaré contigo personalmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, confirmándome que de verdad era peligrosa, lo que me disgustó fue que no había dicho nada de la antigua relación de Bella.

Le enseñé los colmillos instintivamente, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se riera con una carcajada.

La cosa no pintaba demasiado bien, ¿o si?

(Bella)

La música ya se había acabado, tal vez, hacía minutos, o tal vez segundos, no importaba, no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado. En este mismo instante no era más que un peón, otro estúpido peón de un juego más terrible que el ajedrez, una persona manejada por alguien superior a mí, a los vampiros, a todos, era manejada por el tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y escuché las voces lejanas, pero cercanas, que se escuchaban a través de aquel silencio profundo y siniestro, como una noche sin estrellas, sin luna.

Mis pensamientos no quisieron ir hacia Edward, quería evitar cualquier dolor, algo que me pareció estúpido e infantil; sin embargo, mi cerebro se abstenía, se rebelaba contra mí.

Katherine, una líder, amiga de todos nosotros, una chica estupenda, una vampiresa increíblemente poderosa.

Eso era algo que no me encajaba. Los líderes al mando, eran dos vampiros, que odiaban a los vampiros descontrolados, unos vampiros que tenían tal dominio sobre ellos que la sangre ya no les afectaba, no necesitaban beber sangre humana o animal para poder estar con nosotros, con otros humanos, sin la necesidad apremiante de matarlos dejándoles sin sangre.

Suspiré y recordé los extraños ojos de ella, relacionados con los elementos: el azul significaba el agua, el dorado, el de sus ojos vampíricos, el gris representaba el aire, el marrón la tierra, el rojo el fuego y el negro el rayo. Aunque este último color no me encajaba, pero ella sabía tanto como yo.

No teníamos una explicación lógica para aquellos extraños colores que adornaban sus ojos como si guirnaldas, de los mejores artesanos, se trataran, le daban un aire hermoso y una belleza extraña y exótica.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos y tenía tantas ganas de apartarme, de cerrarme en mi misma y quedarme en un estado de reposo, tranquilo e imperturbable donde la calma y el silencio reinaba. Pero no podía hacer eso, no solo por las personas de mi alrededor, no solo por que las auras quedarían sin control, sino por Edward y, sobretodo, por mi.

Se escuchó una pequeña y tímida llamada con los nudillos al otro lado de la puerta.

No abrí los ojos, ni despegué los labios que parecían estar sellados con pegamento, y apenas se notaba mi respiración lenta, silenciosa y suave.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, unos pasos ligeros avanzaron hacía y, finalmente, unos brazos, acabaron abrazándome

-No llores, Bella-susurró una voz teñida de tristeza-.

Aquellas palabras me desconcertaron, ¿acaso estaba llorando? Levanté lentamente la mano, con un poco de dificultad, ya que el abrazo apenas me dejaba moverla, y la pasé por debajo mis ojos lentamente, temiendo que lo que me habían dicho fuera verdad.

Cuando mis dedos tocaron aquella parte de mi cara, sentí algo, no podía decir exactamente que fue lo que sentí, pero cuando puse mi mano a una altura considerable, mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente.

La persona que me abrazaba, alguien que no había identificado porque las lágrimas apenas me dejaban ver, ni tampoco la reconocí por la voz, porque sentía que las palabras en nada me ayudarían, y había desconectado casi completamente, mi mente del exterior, deshizo el abrazo y me miró preocupada.

Estaba temblando, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que tenía en mis manos, no podía creer lo que estaba llorando. Cerré los ojos y después todo se volvió negro.


	10. Respuestas

(Edward)

(Edward)

La puerta se abrio violentamente y un hombre de la misma edad que carlisle entró por aquel umbral. No me miró,  
incluso, parecía que no había reparado en mi presencia, como si fuese un mísero insecto al lado de un titan.  
Otro vampiro al igual que Katherine, su cabello era como el color de la miel, pero sus ojos eran como los de cualquier  
vampiro vegetariano.

Katherine también le miraba, pero no con aquellos ojos propios de unos amigos, no, eso estaba claro: ellos eran  
pareja; no tenía la menor duda.

-George.

La voz de Katherine estaba teñida de cariño, mientras él se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba dulcemente.

George. Repetí una y otra vez. Bucee por mi memoria la parte más reciente. Sabía que Bella me lo había mencionado,  
pero no recordaba de que me sonaba.

-George, éste es Edward-la vampiresa enfatizó bien mi nombre-.

Éste me miró como si no estuviera en la misma habitación que él.

-Edward-sonrió Katherine captando mi atención-. Éste es George, mi... pareja-suspiró suavemente-.

-La verdad es que no sabe que palabra utilizar-George habló por primera vez-. No existe palabra para definir  
exactamente la relación con tu compañero vampiro.

En las últimas palabras sonrió.

Esto era una auténtica locura. No pude evitar pensarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos multicolores?-pregunté mirando a Katherine-.

Fue una pregunta que ni siquiera había pensado preguntarle, la había dicho mecánicamente y me arrepentí ligeramente.  
Su mandíbula se tensó notablemente, pero corrigió el gesto rápidamente para añadir con una sonrisa divertida y, a  
la vez, frustrada.

-No lo sé.

Asentí. Era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. La fuerza de la mirada que le dirigían aquellos vampiros  
era demasiado intimidante, incluso para él.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse y como ninguno de los dos le detuvo, supuso que la conversación se había acabado.

-Una cosa más, Edward-dijo la vampiresa, haciendo que me detuviera, justo debajo del marco de la puerta-.  
No te olvides de lo que te he dicho. No hagas daño a Bella.

volví a asentir y seguí el mismo camino que había recorrido con Lilith. No quise pararme para observar aquellas  
fantásticas imágenes del universo, sentía como si aquello no estaba a mi alcance, por lo que me limite a volver al  
lado de Bella.

Aquel pensamiento me gustó. Volver a reunirme con ella e inspirar su dulce aroma uan vez más, un aroma dulce, que  
solía disminuir cuando estaba a su lado, tal vez para hacerme más fácil estar a su lado.

Sonreí y seguí caminando.

………………………

(Bella)

La oscuridad me rodeaba por todos lados envolviéndome en un abrazo sin fin.

No sabía donde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba consciente, solo quería abrir los ojos. Los quería abrir, pero era un gesto que no me servía de nada; la oscuridad no desaparecía, se negaba a abandonarme.

Intenté encontrar mis extremidades entre aquella opacidad, pero no las encontraba, no las sentía y comprendí que era lo que pasaba.

No era por algo de Edward, ni por las gemelas, ni por Kate, tampoco por Christian, nada de eso, era por mis poderes. Me mostraban el futuro de algo que iba a pasar, me advertían, un pequeño extra que con el tiempo había descubierto. Lo extraño era que este hecho solo aparecía en caso de extrema gravedad y eso era lo que parecía.

La oscuridad se iba alejando lentamente dando paso a miles de imágenes que se movían a gran velocidad en un orden, que no tenía sentido.

A veces me veía a mí, pero, con la rapidez de un vampiro, cambiaba a un bosque. Otras, veía a Edward, o a toda su familia, también veía a Lilith, pero la imagen que más duro, la que más me atemorizó fue la de…

Todo se detuvo, y las imágenes se retiraron, dando paso a la oscuridad, una vez más. La oscuridad, tampoco duró mucho, se retiró, dejándome ver borrosas imágenes, que poco a poco distinguía con más nitidez.

Iria estaba sentada, a mi lado, mientras tarareaba Claro de Luna. Me miraba preocupada, con ojos lacrimosos y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus mejillas.

No sabía que estaba despierta. Miraba al frente, como si proyectaran una de aquellas películas trágicas que tanto le gustaban. Yo tampoco había dado ningún indicio, de repente me sentía cansada y notaba mi cuerpo más pesado.

Relajé mis músculos y respiré hondo varias veces, mientras aquella extraña sensación desaparecía poco a poco.

Moví un dedo, luego la mano. Volví a relajarme y respirar varias veces. Lo intenté de nuevo y pude levantar un brazo para ponerlo encima de mi cabeza, mientras un dolor, antes inexistente, se iba hospedando en ella, dejando la sensación de millones de agujas clavadas en mi cerebro.

Ese gesto pareció alertarla de que mis ojos se habían abierto y de que mi consciencia había bajado a mi cuerpo.

Iria me miró con sus característicos ojos grises, tan vidriosos que parecían transparentes, y un brillo de alegría apareció en ellos.

-Estaba tan preocupada, Bella-susurró, mientras se inclinaba y me daba un abrazo, de aquellos que te asfixian-.

-Déjala respirar, Iria-dijo una tranquila voz, apenas carente de emoción, me giré y vi a Iris sentada con la elegancia de una pantera-.Necesita tranquilidad, esas visiones son algo…-parecía buscar la palabra correcta-. molestas-añadió con un encogimiento de hombros y una preciosa sonrisa-.

La miré agradecida e Iria deshizo el abrazo, enfurruñada.

Las miré, primero a una y luego a la otra, y no pude evitar pensar, que sin ellas nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir y que si no fuera por ellas, nunca hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen.

Suspiré al pensar en él, mientras me preguntaba que había pasado con él.

-Al parecer no va a poder estar tranquila-dijo Iris, con voz tan baja, que parecía decírselo a si misma-. Vamos, Iria.

La confusión surgió en mí, hasta que alcé los ojos y lo vi, a escasos metros de la cama, mirándome.

Me levanté con rapidez, me arrepentí al instante, me tambalee, pero Edward reaccionó deprisa y me cogió en brazos, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Parece que no lo has pasado muy durante mi ausencia-suspiró y me acunó en su pecho-.

Sonreí. Ahí con él acurrucada en su frío pecho, el mundo, los mundos, me pareció lejano. Cerré los ojos, estaba cansada y los ojos se me cerraban involuntariamente. Aspiré por última vez el suave y delicioso olor de Edward y con una sonrisa, me sumergí en mis sueños.

……………………….

Nadie diría que una galaxia tiene más de mil planeta, millones más, tampoco que tiene más de mil billones de estrellas si no los vieras con tus propio ojos e hicieras un problema de toda lógica, pero sin ver, el ser humano, apenas puede creer.

Miré a mi alrededor y las caras presentes, eran desconocidas, la gran mayoría, y conocidas, la pequeña minoría. Ojos azules, negros, grises, verdes, dorados, multicolores, rosas, todos, viajaban por la sala, la miraban, parpadeaban y luego volvían a observarla.

Las voces también era muy variadas: chillonas, enojadas, animadas, graves, tristes, desilusionadas, todas eran diferentes. Los murmullos que salían de ellas eran tan audibles como la explosión de una bomba a varios kilómetros, pero con la diferencia de que estos no eran molestos.

Observé por enésima vez la sala. Del techo, blanco como la nieve, colgaban lámparas arañas que iluminaban la sala dando la luminosidad de una estrella cercana. Las paredes eran también blancas, al contrario del suelo que era de linóleo negro y frío.

Distinguidas mesas de madera estaban repartidas entre la sala, cubiertas con suaves manteles también blancos.

Encima de las mesas habían platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y copas, todas medio llenas, al igual que los platos, también había un pequeño florero, cada uno con flores significativas.

Nuestra mesa tenía: una rosa roja, referencia al amor y la pasión, una flor negra de nombre desconocido, referente a lo misterioso, y una flor naranja de éste extraño mundo, símbolo de que nuestra amistad evolucionaba puramente.

La mayoría no se conocía entre si, pero todos teníamos algo en común, todos éramos cazadores, todos teníamos poderes especiales y todos estábamos ahí para saber quienes serían los inmortales, los que vivirían para siempre.

La única persona que no pertenecía a todo aquello era mi vampiro predilecto: Edward.

Suspiré y giré mi cabeza hacía la derecha. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos dorados, tan hermosos y brillantes que superaban, con creces, al Sol.

Él sonrió, dejándome totalmente embobada. Mi respiración desapareció y mi corazón comenzó a bombear mientras la sangre ascendía a mi rostro cubierto de una fina capa de pudor.

-Bella-dijo-. Respira.

Miles de risitas se expandieron por la mesa, captando mi atención. Iris se había puesto una mano delante para aguantar la risa, pero un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. Matt e Iria, por el contrario, no intentaban esconderlo, se reían abiertamente, e incluso Edward se unió a las risas.

Suspiré con resignación y miré por encima de mi hombro. Me di cuenta de que unos ojos multicolores nos miraban con emoción contenida y Kate, con su impecable amabilidad, me dedicó una de sus hermosas y radiantes sonrisas.

Volví a fijar mi vista en la mesa, mientras esperaba que todo aquello acabara pronto. Bajé la mirada hasta mi plato, ya vacío de comida, mientras alargaba una mano para coger mi vaso de Coca-Cola y beber a pequeños sorbos, primero, y a grandes, después.

-Enseguida vuelvo-cantó con alegría Iria-.

Todos ahogamos pequeñas risas, mientras esta desaparecía entre las grandes fuentes de comida.

Miré a Matt a los ojos y este abrió una red telepática, exclusivamente para mí.

Matt tenía ese don, el de poder hablar mentalmente con la gente y hacer que estos le escuchasen sin que tuviera que pronunciar una sola palabra. Solo empleaban la mente aquellas personas que querían hablar con él en una intimidad segura sin necesidad de tener miedo al exponer sus ideas, ni siquiera Edward podía escuchar tales pensamientos si no era bienvenido, y como no era el caso, podíamos hablar tranquilamente.

"Creo que algo está pasando Matt" pensé intranquila mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi refresco.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" preguntó despreocupado mientras comía un pastel.

Eso me molesto.

"¿Qué, qué me hace pensar eso?" grité con rabia.

Matt se tapó los oídos con las manos, en un gesto estúpido y sin sentido común, porque lo que escuchaba, lo escuchaba en su mente, como si fueran sus propios pensamientos, no por los oídos. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco, furiosa por aquel gesto que había hecho.

"Antes, no te valías de pruebas Matt, te bastaba mi sentido común" murmuré con rabia, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, dándome aquella sensación de inutilidad, pero me bastó un simple cerrar de ojos para mantenerlas a raya.

"Las cosas han cambiado un poco, Bella" ese pensamiento fue tan bajito, tan apenas audible, que no parecía dirigido a mi, de hecho no lo estaba, pero me enfureció muchísimo más que si me lo hubiese contado.

"¿Eso crees, Matt?" Estaba furiosa.

"¿De que hablas?" Su confusión era casi perfecta, pero se podía leer entre líneas que no era más que otra absurda tapadera.

"Las cosas han cambiado, Bella" repetí en mi mente con burla. "Las cosas han cambiado, pero tu más"

Eso lo descolocó y puso una cara de loco, que casi era cómica, casi.

Al parecer Iris sabía de nuestra pequeña charla y de que no iba demasiado bien, por lo que intentaba entretener a Edward lo máximo posible.

"No veo porque he de ser yo el que haya cambiado" murmuró mientras buscaba algo con la mirada, o a alguien.

"¿A si?" La ira iba aumentando por segundos y cada vez era mayor, intenté mantenerme en calma, porque el solo hecho de perder el control podía traer consecuencias catastróficas.

"Si" afirmó con ímpetu.

"¿Quién es el que no ha querido informarnos de que sales con Iria?"

Eso me marcó un tanto. 1-0, a mi favor. L verdad es que al principio, ni yo me lo creía, pero sus auras se llenaban de amor cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y eso, aunque al principio me era irrelevante ya que pensé que con el tiempo nos lo contarían, me dolió mucho cuando no se atrevieron a decírnoslo

"No quería ocultarlo, simplemente esperar a después de esta noche, pero después, os lo diríamos" susurró con vergüenza.

"Claro". Me eché hacia atrás mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Un manotazo en la mesa me sobresaltó ridículamente, y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a nuestra mesa, mientras yo alzaba la mía y miraba a los ojos al causante de tal ruido, seguido de un ruido sordo, como el de un objeto caerse al suelo.

Matt estaba de pie y me miraba con la rabia llameando en sus ojos. Al parecer el ruido era de su silla que yacía tumbada en el suelo como si hubiera perdido la consciencia

"No entiendo porque he de darte explicaciones, y tampoco, porque tienes que meterte en mi vida privada"

Yo también di un manotazo, atrayendo más miradas, mientras Edward nos miraba sorprendido.

"También es la vida de mi amiga" gruñí.

Los dos nos sentamos y nos cruzamos de brazos mientras nuestras miradas viajaban por todos lados de la sala, menos en la cara de cada uno.

Edward aún me miraba con sorpresa, mientras que a Matt le dirigía miradas asesinas y cuidadosas.

Unos alegres pasos se acercaron a nosotros y pude distinguir a Iria sentándose en su sitio, cerca de Matt, mientras depositaba un plato que contenía el trozo de una apetecible y deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

-Casi no la consigo-río con alegría, pero al ver la tensión en el ambiente se volvió cautelosa-. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

Su preocupación era sincera, pero nosotros no podíamos contestar, echábamos humo por las orejas y nuestros ojos destilaban veneno cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Iris abrió la boca dispuesta a relatar nuestra pequeña discusión telepática, sin decir las palabras que habíamos dicho, pues no era consciente, pero antes de que un solo sonido saliera por su boca, Matt y yo la interrumpimos a la vez.

-Nada-dijimos con aplomo y desagrado-.

Iria, que al parecer no quería retrasar más su momento de paraíso, se encogió de hombros y puso un trozo de su pastel preferido en su boca, mientras disfrutaba con cada mordisco.

Edward, por el contrario, me cogió de la mano y me atrajo a él, mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho e inspiraba aquel exquisito aroma, incapaz de ser reproducido por un perfume, mientras me acariciaba con el dedo pulgar la mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó sin querer meterse, pero con curiosidad-.

Iba a contarle todo de principio a fin, era lo mejor que podía hacer para descargarme, pero cuando quise pronunciar las palabras, fueron ahogadas por una más dulce y alegre que la de cualquier persona en ésta sala.

-Luego te lo explico-murmuré con rapidez, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios-.

Dirigí mi mirada a Kate, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ya había llegado el momento, el momento más orgulloso de los cazadores, siempre y cuando fueras elegido, porque hoy, y ahora, serían nombrados inmortales aquellos cazadores que merecían serlo para toda la eternidad.

**(Katherine) ******

**Era el momento, para algunos, más alegre, para otros, decepcionante. Nadie podía entender en que consistía tal privilegio, nadie era consciente de por que eran elegidos, simplemente lo ansiaba como una droga que no podían dejar, porque se sentía poderosos, porque anhelaban la inmortalidad. ******

**¿Quién no desea la inmortalidad alguna vez? ******

**Todos la deseamos pero ninguno llega a ella completamente. ******

**Yo he sido la única que lo ha llegado a comprender, ni siquiera otros de mi especie la han entendido, ni se han molestado en estudiarla, yo sí y he descubierto tantas cosas que hasta me parece un gran privilegio ser la única persona de tales conocimientos. ******

**No era algo fácil otorgar la inmortalidad a un ser humano y menos si no se lo merecían. Tenía que emplear la energía exacta de los cinco elementos combinados más la ayuda del tiempo, de la cual cosa se encargaba mi compañero. Era algo tan complicado que ni siquiera se podía explicar con exactitud. ******

**Los elementos que más destacan son la tierra y el agua. La tierra contenía la esencia del pasado, del presente y del futuro, al igual que el agua, formando una combinación casi mágica. Les seguía el aire, el rayo y el fuego, con características más imprecisas. ******

**Traspasarlo a un cuerpo era algo más complicado y difícil. Cada persona necesitaba un amuleto característico que pudiera absorber tal energía y llevarlo consigo durante un tiempo, el aura, el alma y la energía se iban fusionando poco a poco hasta llegar a la transformación perfecta y de ese modo ser alguien inmortal. ******

**Las caras de todos rebosaban nerviosismo, todos me miraban como si fuera una aparición divina, pero solo una mesa llamaba mi atención más que la otra donde todos sus ocupantes hablaban animadamente entre cuchicheos intentando averiguar quienes serían los "elegidos". ****  
**  
(Bella)

Por mi mente pasaron una serie de nombres que pudieran ser pronunciados mientras Iria, Iris y Matt hablaban animadamente.

Yo miraba, admiraba, a mi ser de mármol que me había abrazado entre sus brazos, acariciándome la mejilla como si fuera de la más exquisita porcelana, haciendo que mi sangre se trasladara a mi rostro, ahora completamente rojo.

Pensar en las posibilidades que tenía de ser una de los elegidos no pasaba por mi cabeza en aquel preciso instante, ni siquiera podía escuchar perfectamente las primeras palabras de Kate, simplemente oía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor sin escuchar realmente.

La dulce voz de Katherine hacia eco entre las paredes que nos rodeaban, haciendo que cada palabra que salía de esta, fuera sutilmente escuchada sin poner pegas.

Las palabras, que no escuchaba, fueron interrumpidas por un incomodo silencio, en el que todo el mundo cogió para descansar y prepararse mentalmente, tanto si era escogido, como si no lo eran.

La voz volvió, esta vez seguida de nombres pronunciados uno tras otro mientras rememoraba las pericias de aquella persona. Mis ojos se habían concentrado en un punto fijo, por encima del hombro de Iria. Mis oídos solo escuchaban la voz de Kate y, con dificultad, la salva de aplausos que solían lanzar la mayoría de personas, siempre con una sonrisa sincera de por medio.

Los nombres se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Algunos era simples conocidos, otros completos desconocidos, otros extrañamente familiares; ninguno era el mío, ninguno de los, ya casi, diez nombres empezaba por B y acababa por A, o por I y terminaba en A.

-Por último, pero por eso, los más importantes-anunció Kate con misterio, dándome una segunda oportunidad que hizo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que se podía pensar que en algún momento saldría disparado-. Iria, Iris y Matt, con derechos privilegiados.

La sala entera se llenó de más aplausos y algún que otro silbido. Yo no me moví, no podía mover ningún miembro, aunque lo desease. Parecía estar hechizada, parecía que estaba hecha de piedra y mi mente no paraba de pensar: "No es justo".

Las lágrima se agolpaban en mis ojos, mientras notaba la triste mirada de los tres, dudando sobre si aceptar tal privilegio, solo por mí. Eso me hizo sentir egoísta, la persona más malcriada que podía haber en el mundo. Yo no me podía entrometer en su camino, ellos se habían ganado por capa y espada tal privilegio y solo porque yo no aparecía, porque no me había unido a sus aplausos se sentían heridos y confusos, pero a punto de perder la oportunidad de su vida.

-Bella…-susurró Iria-. Nosotros no podemos aceptar si tanto daño te…-se calló, no entendí el porque, pero los demás asentían-.

Aquellas palabras me petrificaron. Sabía lo que les costaba rechazarlo, pero lo estaban haciendo por mí.

-Bella-la dulce y melódica voz de Edward me hizo estremecer-. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Nadie te lo reprochará, pero piensa en ellos-esto último lo añadió solo para mí-.

Tenía razón, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Yo no era esa clase de personas que para conseguir su felicidad tenían que arruinar la de otros. Ellos eran mis amigos, y debería alegrarme por ellos.

Me levanté de la silla mientras sentía la sonrisa que se había incorporado en los labios de Kate, yo también sonreí con una sincera y alegre, que, pese a pensar que si, no me había costado nada, porque era lo que sentía.

ME acerqué a cada uno y los abracé con fuerza mientras les daba mi enhorabuena. Los tres, según les iba abrazando, se le incorporaba otra alegre sonrisa.

-Y ahora subid-dije-, Kate nos os esperará siempre.

Se alejaron con cortos pasos mirando de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás, acompañados de verdaderos aplausos, a los que yo, me había incorporado.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-susurró Edward-.

-Supongo que me comporté como una cría-dije-.

-Puede, pero eres humana-añadió Edward-.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos acercábamos lentamente. Las estrellas de sus dorados ojos me atraían y supongo que las mías a él. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso dulce y lento que me hizo estremecer. Aquél beso fue muy distinto al primero pues se sobrepasaron unas cuantas barreras, pude sentir al verdadero Edward tras él, y su exquisito aroma se acumuló en mi boca y garganta.

Cuando nos separamos, casi toda la gente nos miraba, muchos esbozaban risas mal disimuladas, pero al final, nosotros también recibimos aplausos.

Caminé por los pasillos alejándome de la sala mientras Edward me seguía tranquilamente. El silencio había sido sustituido por las emocionantes palabras que solían salir de las personas.

Detrás de mi sentí una presencia y no necesité verla para saber quien era.

-Bella-la voz era calmada y sin culpa-. Supongo que estarás un poco… decepcionada y furiosa.

-No del todo-le expliqué-. Al menos, me alegro de que mis amigos si pudieran ser elegidos.

-Me alegro de que no seas egoísta-sonrió-. Edward… ¿puedes dejarnos solas?

Edward me miró y yo asentí. Se alejó con pasos suaves y elegantes, no sin antes enseñarle los dientes a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Kate?-le pregunté cuando Edward desapareció por una esquina-.

-Supongo que explicarte el porque de que no te eligiera y…

-No hace falta-interrumpí-. No estás obligada a elegirme…

-Espera, dejame acabar-gruñó-. La guardiana de las auras, en este caso, tú, es inmortal.

-No te entiendo-dijé después de un par de minutos-. Pues que tu ya has nacido con la habilidad de no envejecer, solo que eres jun poco más vulnerable que un vampiro, pero más consistente que un cazador-la miré interrogante-. Durante los años todas las guardianas de aura han podido tener la opción de ser inmortales, pero muy pocos lo han conseguido. Cuando muere una guardiana, nace otra, pero está en la mano de dicha guardiana vivir para siempre.

-¿Y como puedo hacerlo?¿Como puedo ser inmortal?-pregunté-.

-Eso no lo sé.

Esperé a que añadiera algo más, pero no volvió a abrir la boca.

-¡¡Bella!!

Mi nombre retumbó por las paredes y doblando por la misma esquina por la que había desaparecido Edward, aparecieron Iria, Iris, Matt y más retrasado Edward, que me miraba confuso, seguramente por lo que había odio. Les sonreí todos.

-El tiempo se ha acabado, debéis volver a vuestro mundo-dijo Kate-. Cuidaros, y Bella, recuerda que solo esta en tu mano averiguarlo-.

Con un movimiento rápido de mano y antes de que pudiera esbozar un "ESPERA", aquella particular luz nos envolvió a los cinco mientras sentíamos como nuestro cuerpo se estiraba, pero en mi cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Kate.

……………….

Siento mucho no poder daros ningún mensaje antes y me disculpo profundamente, y espero que os guste este otro trozo.

La razón por lo encontráis un tanto confuso es porque no está habilitado para Fanfiction, sino para los foros y por eso es posible que os perdáis, pero no os preocupéis no pasa nada y si tenéis dudas me las decís y podré responderlas, sobretodo si esta no es una versión demasiado adaptada al fanfcition

Sinceras disculpas por no haberos dejado antes un mensaje, y por no actualizar, pero he tenido serios problemas con Internet, y puede que me hayáis visto en el foro, pero en Fanfiction al tener que hacer cosa para actualizar el Internet me iba claustrofóbicamente lento. Para poder publicar emociones, recuerdo que estuve más de una hora esperando, sin exagerar, porque se me bloqueaba o iba exasperantemente lento. Pero bueno que disfruteis de la lectura.

VAMPIRE DARK110

Besos Sand


	11. Preparación

Esos ojos

**Esos ojos**

La luz desapareció, pero no fui consciente hasta que unos pétreos brazos de mármol me elevaron.

Alcé los ojos esperando encontrar sus maravillosos ojos dorados y cuando lo hice me derretí en ellos.

-Te quiero-susurré-.

-Lo sé-murmuré con mi sonrisa torcida predilecta-. Y yo a ti.

Miré a alrededor y, como ya suponía, estábamos en medio del salón de casa de Charlie. Por un momento me pareció escuchar un ruido en el exterior, pero Edward no pareció ser consciente por lo que supuse que no sería una amenaza.

-¿Me bajas?-pregunté con un puchero-.

Edward volvió a sonreír y me bajó con tanta delicadeza como si yo fuera de porcelana. Cuando volví a alzar la vista, vi que nuestros labios estaban tan cerca y como se iban aproximando poco a poco. Ya podía sentir su olor, y la sensación de haber llegado al cielo, a tan solo un paso.

Un estruendo se oyó en la entrada y los dos giramos la cabeza a uno, para ver una puerta volando a escasos milímetros de nuestras cabezas y con una alegre Alice dando saltos en la entrada.

Me extrañó no oir ningún ruido, porque la puerta tendría que haber provocado un desastre y cuando miré a Edward, me di cuenta de que el no estaba y que estaba ayudando a Alice a colocar la puerta de nuevo.

-Siento lo de la puerta, Bella-murmuró avergonzada-.

-No pasa nada-sonreí-.

-Perfecto-exclamó con un repentino cambio de humor-. Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer antes de salir.

Al principio fui a preguntar sobre que hablaba, pero después recordé la llamada que había hecho escasos minutos antes de que comenzara mi misión y Edward se metiera en un barco lleno de cazadores.

Se podía decir que todo había terminado y que esto eran mis merecidas vacaciones, pro yo sabía que no era así.

Tenía que descubrir la forma de que pudiera ser inmortal e intentar recordar aquella imagen de rostro borroso que había aparecido en mis sueños, pero pese a mis esfuerzos para intentar solucionar ese par de problemas, a mi cabeza, no acudía ninguna respuesta que pudiera solucionarlos. Una porque era cuestión de memoria, otra… porque era cuestión de fe, valentía y poder.

-¡Eh! Bella, ¿estás?

La dulce voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad y cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a su dirección, vi que Rosalie también estaba en mi salón y que, por el contrario, Edward había desparecido.

ME obligaron a subir, a empujones, a mi habitación y a pesar de que les suplique que no quería nada exagerado y que ellas respondían con un "no te preocupes", creo que mis súplicas solo la escucharon las paredes.

Los chicos no habían aparecido, por lo que podían estar esperando fuera, o nosotras íbamos por nuestra cuenta. Era de noche y Charlie ya sabía de mi salida, al parecer Alice se había encargado de todo para que no pudiera escabullirme.

Entré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que ellas evaluasen mi ropa.

Estuvieron más de media hora discutiendo que me pondría. Criticaban, porque evaluar ya era una palabra minúscula, mi vestuario una y otra vez, y me echaban la culpa de no tener sentido común de moda.

-Un día iremos a Port Angeles y renovaremos todo tu vestuario-cantó una alegre Alice-.

-No os atreveréis-dije, levantándome de golpe, con voz asesina-.

-Claro que nos atreveremos-rió Rosalie-.

Mire la gran montaña de ropa no aceptada y luego miré la otra, casi de miniatura de si aceptada. Fruncí el ceño y observé con más detenimiento la gran montaña. No pude distinguir demasiado, pero si distinguí mis vaqueros preferidos y camisetas que me habían regalado, pero que a mi me gustaban.

Lo que me sorprendió era que en el otro, en su gran mayoría, la ropa era la que me habían regalado Iris e Iria en un patético intento de arreglar mi vestuario. Alguna que otra que había comprado yo, y una que me compró mi madre.

-¿No tienes ninguna falda, Bella?-preguntó Alice-.

-Claro que tengo-dije con sarcasmo-. Como son tan cómodas a la hora de correr, dar volteretas, patadas, tengo muchas.

-Vale, vale-rió Rosalie-. Lo hemos cogido. Suerte que Alice y yo no salimos de casa sin la preparación adecuada.

De la "nada" Sacó una falda vaquera algo ajustada para mi gusto y demasiado corta.

-No pienso ponerme eso-susurré-.

-Pero si te quedará genial-Alice rodó los ojos con desesperación-. Además tienes unas converse altas que te pegan con esta camiseta-sacó de entre el montículo bueno una camiseta blanca con adornos rojos-.

-Venga, Bella.

Las dos hicieron puchero, aunque no era el estilo de Rosalie.

-Bien, lo haré-dije con una mueca-. Pero si nos atacan un ejercito de neófitos sedientos y no pueda luchar por culpa de esta falda, os mataré yo antes-bromeé-.

Las dos se miraron con complicidad y con sincronía dijeron: "Correremos el riesgo". Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, pero un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Me cepillaron el pelo a conciencia y me rizaron un poco las puntas. El maquillaje consistió en una fina capa de colores claros, casi invisibles, pero que me quedaban genial.

-Estás preciosa, Bella-sonrió Alice dando saltitos-.

-Creo que deberíamos ser estilistas-sugirió Rose, admirándome como si fuera su mejor obra-.

Yo no pensaba lo mismo. Las miraba a ellas y no pude evitar sentir celos por ellas. No pude evitar pensar si los vampiros necesitarían gafas, aunque deseche esa ridícula idea. Pero ellas, ellas que superaban con creces a la misma Venus, se atrevían a decir que estaba preciosa.

-Claro que lo estás, Bella-murmuró Alice convencida-. Ahora deja la timidez de lado, hoy vamos a divertirnos.

Sonreí y dejé que salieran primero mientras yo sacaba la maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama. Cogí el pequeño par de dagas que eran mis armas y las guardé en un bolsito que encontré entre la ropa aceptada.

Me reuní con ellas mientras jugaba con una de las puntas rizadas.

Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a todos los jóvenes Cullen sentados animadamente en el sofá sin apenas notar mi presencia. Todos hablaban entre ellos. Todos parecían dioses demasiado grandes para reparar en un insecto tan pequeño y ridículo comparado con ellos. Aún así todos alzaron la cabeza, me miraron y me sonrieron murmurando: "estás preciosa".

Solo uno se levantó y me miró con más detenimiento haciendo que la sangre subiera hasta mis mejillas, pero aún así le miré a los ojos.

-Estás preciosa-susurró Edward, mi dios heleno-.

-No más que tú-murmuré con una tímida sonrisa-.

-Con eso, discrepo.

Con esas palabras se fue acercando más y más, haciendo que su dulce olor impactará en mi cara. Pero esta vez, Alice no interrumpió, todo lo contrario, sacó a todos para dejarnos intimidad.

El beso fue mejor de lo que recordaba. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me quedé disfrutando de aquel momento lo máximo posible; sin embargo, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de enfado cuando el se separó con una pícara sonrisa en la boca.

-Los demás nos esperan, mi bella dama-dijo con las típicas características de un antiguo caballero estadounidense-.

Le cogí la mano, evitando sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña, aunque tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta, los comentarios salieron atropelladamente, y a la vez, millones de comentarios.

-Que cursis se vuelven-murmuró Alice-.

-Yo pienso que están enamorados-opinó Jasper-.

-Muy enamorados-afirmó Rosalie-.

-Yo creo que necesitan una buena dosis de sexo-comentó Emmet-. Pero que una muy buena dosis.

-¡Emmet!-gruñó Edward, mientras le perseguía-.

Todos estallamos a carcajadas y me di cuenta, de que esta era mi familia. Por muchos años que pasasen, estuviéramos juntos o no, siempre les tendría en mi memoria.

Por mi parte, seguiría a su lado para siempre, y estoy seguro que ellos piensan lo mismo. Pero… el destino es caprichoso y nunca sabes el giro que le dará a tu vida.

………………………..

Aquí les traigo otro cacho, el último cacho del fic.

Es cortito, pero ya lo he acabado he disfrutado mucho con esta historia y gracias a todos los que habéis seguido comentando.

Este es el final y espero que les haya gustado.

Besos,

Vampire Dark.

XDXDXDXDXD, que no, que es broma. Si el fic sigue y por ahora le queda muuuuucho. Espero, de verdad que este cacho les haya gustado y sigan comentando.


	12. Infierno, él vuelve

(Bella)

**Infierno, él vuelve**

Me volví a concentrar en la gente que había en el club.

Nada.

Ninguna me sonaba.

Pero había algo, algo que me daba mala espina, algo que se escondía entre las entrañas de aquel lugar y que conseguía pasar desapercibido para mí.

Me volví a concentrar por enésima vez.

Todas las auras me eran desconocidas, ninguna me sonaba. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía constantemente unos fríos ojos que se clavaban en mi nuca como fuego quemándome?

Miraba hacia atrás constantemente, pero no encontraba nada de nada, no percibía nada.

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Edward intranquilo-.

-Si-mentí-.

Edward no se quedo muy convencido, pero no insistió.

Alice no paraba de mirar catálogos junto con Jasper pidiéndole su opinión sobre los productos que estaban catalogados entre las páginas.

Rosalie y Emmet hablaban sobre cosas banales y de vez en cuando tenían pequeños roces.

Edward y yo estábamos abrazados observando a la gente que nos miraba, a ellos con admiración y sensualidad a mi con rencor y furia. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensara la gente de mí o de que una persona "normal y corriente" estuviera al lado de aquellos maravillosos seres de belleza sin igual.

De vez en cuando Edward se volvía más tenso de lo normal, para luego volver a relajarse. Era un movimiento que repetía tantas veces como la sensación de ser observada por alguien que conocía, pero por el que no tenía ganas de encontrar en ningún momento.

La música volvió a fluir, esta vez lenta, acompasada y dulce. Mientras el Dj, se mecía con ella y de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios.

Todas las parejas que habían corrieron a la pista de baile y formaron pequeños grupitos dispersos por la sala, moviéndose al compás de la fina y delicada melodía.

Los Cullen hicieron lo mismo, pero Edward no me dijo, un hecho que agradecí, porque no se me daba bien bailar, pero que me entristeció.

Miré con envidia el pequeño círculo solitario que había dejado la gente, apartandose del espacio de aquellas parejas que parecían mecerse, deslizarse.

¿Cómo podían ser tan perfectos? ¿Cómo podían conseguir tales movimientos?

Respuestas. Lo único que pedía eran respuesta, y que Edward me preguntara si quería bailar.

Pasaron cinco largos y enigmáticos minutos, donde la música ya había cambiado, pero seguía siendo de la misma sutileza que la otra.

Cinco minutos de observación y admiración.

Cinco minutos de intranquilidad.

Cinco largos minutos más en mi vida.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Edward-.

La emoción subió rápidamente por mi espina dorsal y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Edward no pareció darse cuenta de este gesto, pues yo no le miraba a él. Cogí aire una vez y tranquilicé mi pulso. Me estremecí cuando sentí la nariz de Edward subir y bajar por la boca de mi garganta, sacándome un gemido.

-¿Qué me dices?-insistió-.

-No se me da bien bailar. Soy un desastre en la pista-admití sonrojada sin mirarle a los ojos.

Edward me sentó encima de sus piernas y giró, suavemente con su mano, mi rostro.

-Pero como te he visto mirándolos con envidia, pensé que te gustaría.

-No te voy a negar eso, pero…

-No hay pero que valga-interrumpió mi Adonis-. Vamos.

Me dejó en el suelo y se levantó cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta el centro del círculo, dónde bailaban las parejas Cullen.

Puso mis manos en su cuello y me enseñó rápidamente los pasos básicos, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, que pasaban de Edward a mí y de mí a Edward.

Los minutos que pasaban me parecían mágicos.

Yo le miraba a los ojos y él a mí. Disfrutaba oliendo su fragancia, incapaz de ser repetida por ningún perfume. Sentía su frío cuerpo contra él mío, y aunque bailar no era mi fuerte, en menos de cinco minutos lo había cogido todo.

No sé el tiempo que pasó, ni cuantas veces cambió la música, pero yo me sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso.

-¡Ahora es el momento de dejar a vuestras parejas y unirse con otra persona para bailar la siguiente canción!

Me enfurruñé un poco y Edward sonrió.

-Dísculpe, no quiero entrometerme, ni hacer que tu novia se enfade, pero, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-dijo una chica tímidamente mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro.

Edward me miró y yo asentí, no quería parecer descortés, y tampoco es que me importara.

Edward y la chica se alejaron y yo me quedé dispersa entre la multitud.

Otra vez sentí esa mirada que parecía querer atravesarme como una daga.

Me giré, miré por todos los lados, pero no había nada. Observé los rostros de la gente, pero nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Me estaría volviendo una paranoica? ¿ O de verdad había algo totalmente desconocido para mí, pero que suponía una amenaza?

-Bella…

La música parecía lejana, las voces, todo. Giré la cabeza y miré a Alice que me miraba preocupada y Edward también. Todos los Cullen miraban por encima de mi hombro produciendo pequeños gruñidos.

Tenía que girarme para ver que había, pero ¿y si no quería saberlo?

-Bella…

Volvió a susurrar con voz angustiosa y triste.

Intentaba capturarme y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me esforcé en no hacer caso a aquella voz. No me quería girar, no me convenía hacerlo y nadie me podía obligar.

-Bella…

Di un respingo al notar que alguien me cogía de la mano.

No podía ser Edward, seguía gruñendo, tampoco Rosalie, ni Emmet, ni Alice, ni Jasper, todos estaban delante de mí.

-Bella…

Aquella voz seductora volvió a sonar, ahora sintiendo el aliento de alguien acariciando mi oreja.

-¿Por qué no me miras, Bella?

Esta voz… la conozco…

Intenté excavar en lo más profundo de mi memoria y encontrar los recuerdos que me facilitaran la identidad de aquella persona.

Busqué sin parar en una ardua lucha por encontrarla, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no fuese la de él.

-¿Ya no me reconoces?-preguntó dolido.

En ese momento, solo una imagen vino a mi cabeza.

Me giré y le vi. Hermoso, temible, traicionero. Miles de adjetivos me vinieron a la cabeza, pero no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, es más, no quería.

-Esto no… Tú no...

No me salían las palabras, pero sí las lágrimas. Quería llorar, gritar, quería matarle, torturarle, pero también quería acariciarle, besarle, olerle, abrazarlo.

Mi corazón en ese momento era un torrente de sentimientos contradictorios.

-…no eres…real-susurré demasiado bajito.

-Si lo soy-dijo con una sonrisa-. Te lo puedo demostrar.

Intenté retroceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

ME cogió del brazo suavemente y sus labios tocaron los míos. Suavemente, lentamente.

Sentí su aliento introducirse y viajar por mi garganta y los sentimientos volvieron a fluir.

Odiarlo, quererlo, odiarlo, quererlo, odiarlo, quererlo… Besarlo, pegarlo, besarlo…

Los sentimientos contradictorios volvieron a ganar y me entregué a aquel beso, bebí de aquel beso. Sentí mi mente nublarse, veía a los demás desaparecer. Me había introducido en nuestra burbuja. Había cometido el tremendo de error de permitirle tocarme, no había vuelta atrás.

Sentía como perdía la consciencia de mis actos, poco a poco, sentía que lo volvía a ver de otra forma, sentía que era retirada a una parte de mi mente donde no tenía nada que hacer, excepto observar, sin poder actuar.

Ese su gran poder, controlar a las personas, pero sobretodo a mí y cuando abrí los ojos y nos separamos de aquel beso, yo ya no era Bella, era Isabella, la manipulada.


	13. Sangre

(Bella)

(Edward)

Tenía que haber sido consciente del peligro que Bella corría. Ese vampiro no había parado de hacer comentarios en su mente, tanto de ella, como de mí. Algunos eran ridículos y no comprendía porque pensaba de esa forma. Llegué a creer que se trataba de un asesino, pero no de un vampiro.

Lo peor fue cuando lo vi. Cuando vi la expresión de Bella al verlo. Cuando el susurraba su nombre intentando llamar su atención. Cuando Bella no quería girarse para saber de quien provenía la voz. Cuando él susurro su nombre cerca de su oreja. Cuando ella le miró y susurró aquellas palabras. Y…cuando él la besó haciendo que Bella se entregará a aquel beso, lo supe, supe quien era. Ese vampiro no era otro más que CHRISTIAN.

Quería intervenir. Mis hermanos también. Pero no podíamos. Algo nos lo impedía. No era una barrera invisible, tampoco una barrera cerebral, era una barrera de sentimientos.

Parecía algo tan intimo como las miradas que se dedicaban Alice y Jasper, haciéndote sentir excluido, o incluso más.

Lo que más nos sorprendió fueron los cambios de sentimientos tan bruscos que parecía tener Bella. Según Jasper, al principio fue confusión, después miedo, para pasar rápidamente a la repulsión y al odio alternando con el amor. El beso al parecer fue el cambio decisivo y ella lo eligió a él y no a mí, haciendo que mi corazón se quebrase.

No nos miraba, pero nosotros a ella sí.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente nos preguntábamos por que.

Yo no podía evitar sentirme traicionado, pero ¿quién era yo para interponerme entre lo que Bella más quería?

Solo era un ser egoísta, un vampiro irremediablemente egoísta.

Cuando el beso ceso, Bella tenía la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera avergonzada. Christian le alzó la barbilla de manera similar a la mía y le susurró con dulces palabras.

-Llévanos a un lugar tranquilo y solitario, Bells.

Como única respuesta, Bella asintió y giró la cabeza hacia nosotros.

Su mirada me horrorizo, me estremeció. Era vacía, dura, triste, sin brillo, sin vida. Como si hubieran apagado la estrella que había en sus ojos.

Su rostro estaba serio.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, como si quisiera alargar este momento y luego los dos desaparecieron.

Quise correr hasta llegar a los dos, pero no me podía mover. La chica que bailaba conmigo no estaba y tampoco me interesaba donde estuviera solo quería ver a Bella.

-Edward…

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La miré y ella señaló con la mirada nuestro alrededor.

La gente de la pista estaba lejana, ni siquiera estaba a nuestro alrededor, ni el local, solo nosotros, mientras veíamos los últimos cambios del paisaje.

Todo cambió rápido en muy pocos segundos estábamos en un claro rodeado de árboles y sin señales de vida cercana.

En el centro de aquel claro, de forma circular, les vimos.

Bella me miraba curiosa, Christian con rabia.

No sabía que ocurriría ahora, pero estaba claro que no sería nada bueno.

(Bella)

No era consciente de nada de lo que hacía, parecía que estaba suspendida en un lugar absolutamente oscuro. No podía tocar el suelo con los pies, ni el techo con las manos, pero sentía claustrofobia.

Abría los ojos lo máximo posible intentando que una pizca de luz entrara por ellos, pero la oscuridad era inmensa.

Quería moverme, correr, gritar, pero era como si estuviera suspendida en el espacio, en un lugar extraño del que era inhóspitamente inconsciente de su existencia.

Pero pese a esos sentimientos, me sentía como en casa, como si este fuera mi lugar. A lo mejor era eso, a lo mejor era mi mente, mi mente ofuscada por los malditos poderes de Christian.

Tenía que ser eso, porque lo último que recordaba con claridad era el beso al que había sido obligada a dar, el que me había hecho desenterrar sentimientos, en teoría, muertos y este era el precio, un precio que no quería pagar.

Me quedé ahí suspendida en ese pequeño lugar de mi mente sin ser consciente de lo que hacía mi cuerpo, sin ver ninguna luz, solo oscuridad, una oscuridad que me abrazaba y me impedía salir de ella.

(Edward)

-Así que vosotros sois la nueva familia de Bella-preguntó Christian con extraño tono de irritación-.

Rodeó la cintura de Bella con demasiada seguridad y algo en mi interior se agitó y mi pecho comenzó a soltar gruñidos amenazantes; sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo me pareció que Bella hizo un amago de resistencia pero nada más.

Al menos eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no era ella, que estaba, en cierto modo, controlada por aquel vampiro.

-Suelta a Bella, maldita sanguijuela-gruñó Alice mostrándole los colmillos-.

Rápidamente, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar Alice se lanzó contra Christian, una táctica desesperada, pero parecía que se le había nublado la mente y no pensaba con suficiente coherencia.

Se movió a gran velocidad por el gran espacio que nos separaba y antes de que sus colmillos rozasen la superficie del cuello de Christian, su cuerpo fue lanzado por los aires, volviendo a nosotros peligrosamente.

Jasper corrió y con una parada perfecta sostuvo Alice antes de que impactara contra alguno de los árboles.

Christian no se había movido de su sitio, no había ni pestañeado, pero Bella… de Bella se podía decir todo lo contrario. Ahora estaba delante de Christian, como si fuera un escudo, protegiéndolo y entonces entendí que había sido ella quien había lanzado a Alice por los aires.

-¿Bella?-susurró una sorprendida Alice.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Jasper disgustado-. ¿Por qué has perdido la cordura de esa manera? Podías haber…

-¡¡Cállate Jasper!!-rugió Alice-. Algo me nubló-susurró-, y no pude ver lo que tramaba, Bella-que extraño-, creo que actúa por inercia.

Eso me resolvía todas las dudas, Bella estaba siendo controlada y yo la ayudaría a deshacerse de ese control.

(Alice)

Me quedé realmente sorprendida al ver la cara de Bella, sus inexpresivos ojos carecían de vida. Como si hubiera muerto algo dentro de ella.

Sabía que estaba siendo controlada, pero pensé que sabría salir de ese control, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar la situación. Creo que me equivocaba.

Parecía una muñeca de trapo manejada por un ser perverso, obligándola ha hacer todo lo que quería.

Mis visones, por otro lado, no funcionaban con ella. Parecía moverse por inercia y eso me preocupaba. Me preocupaba porque era signo de problemas cerebrales, que su mente, en cierta forma había muerto o que su consciencia había sido alejada de su mente.

-Es increíble con que facilidad se puede manejar a un humano, ¿verdad?-sonrió Christian-. Es una persona tan débil.

Una gran carcajada salió de su boca expandiéndose por el bosque, en un eco casi infinito.

Un trueno resonó y grandes nubes grises tapaban el cielo nocturno. Una gota cayó en mi hombro seguida de millones más y en muy poco tiempo todos estábamos empapados.

La única persona que me preocupaba, ahora estaba siendo manejada por aquel bastardo.

-Bella, ¿por qué no acabas con ellos de una vez?-su sonrisa fue socarrona-. Pero de uno en uno, no sería justo para ti, ¿verdad?-hablaba como si no estuviéramos delante-. Empieza por él-su mirada se poso en Edward y este gruñó con rabia-.

Lo cómico de la situación, es que pretendía que los demás nos quedásemos al margen, como simples estatuas, pero el solo no podría con todos nosotros y por supuesto que ninguno heriría a Bella, pero haríamos todo lo posible por llegar hasta Christian.

Rosalie fue la única que expuso sus argumentos en voz alta.

-No creas que podras mantenernos al margen.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho-discrepó con seguridad-.

-Querrás decir que ya lo he hecho, yo-susurro una voz detrás de nosotros.

Intentamos girarnos, pero nuestros cuerpos no respondían a nuestras órdenes.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos.

Nos tenían atrapados como insectos en una tela de araña y bajo su merced, no teníamos escapatoria, no podríamos ayudar a Bella.

La figura de la que provenía la voz avanzó y se interpuso entre Christian y Bella y nosotros.

Me fijé bien y pude ver a una chica de brillante pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza, con un atuendo deportivo muy cómodo. Sus ojos eran borgoña y su pálida piel nos informaban de su condición vampiro.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a incorporarla y repetir el proceso un par de veces más.

-No entiendo que obsesión has cogido por esa humana.

Señaló a Bella con desprecio, pero miró a Christian con ternura.

-Solo forma parte de mi plan, un plan que no te puedo decir teniendo a estos aquí-añadió, previendo lo que la chica le preguntaría.

Miré a Edward con la esperanza de que el supiera cual era ese plan, pero su expresión de confusión me hizo saber que, al igual que todos los demás, no se estaba enterando de nada.

La chica frunció el ceño con desaprobación y volvió ha hacer el mismo movimiento.

-¿No confías en mi?-preguntó con un puchero.

-No me fío de ellos.

Sonreí con malicia.

Hacía bien en no confiar en nosotros, pero que muy bien.

Con sensuales y ágiles movimientos se acercó a Bella y levantó su cara con la punta de los dedos.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar unos furiosos gruñidos, mientras algo se debatía en su interior.

-Supongo que está es la humana que nos dará un hermoso espectáculo.

La chica se acercó lentamente a Bella, hasta el punto que pensé que la iba a besar, pero se detuvo a tiempo y con la nariz olfateó los labios y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello y olerlo con mayor intensidad.

Por cada movimiento que hacía la chica acercándose más al cuello de Bella, más gruñidos salían de nosotros.

-Arisa, contrólate-ordenó Christian-.

-Tienes razón-murmuró con una mueca de disgusto-. Tiene un olor extremadamente dulce, pero bueno, ella y su compañero, tienen que darnos un espectáculo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-sonrió Christian.

Mi mente canalizó la información y con rapidez, las imágenes pasaron, como un video, por mi mente.

Veía a Bella avanzar unos pasos, vi a Edward lanzarse contra Christian, pero vi como Bella se interponían entre los dos y lanzaba a Edward por los aires…

La visión se acabó aquí, pero me había dado suficiente información. Esos vampiros eran unos monstruos.

Edward me miró con preocupación y ánimos, quería que lo guiase en esa lucha. Negué con lentitud. No podía. No podía, porque Bella actuaba según sus instintos, como un… vampiro.

-Suéltalo-ordenó Christian con naturalidad.

Arisa hizo unos ligeros movimientos con la cabeza.

No se si eso hizo liberó a Edward o si lo hizo para desestresarse, pero mi hermano no movió ni un músculo.

-Bella, haz los honores.

No se quien lo dijo, pero hizo que Edward avanzará un par de pasos con amenazantes gruñidos provenientes de su garganta.

(Edward)

-Bella, haz los honores.

Aquellas palabras no me gustaron y avancé con un gruñido.

No estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Bella. Había vivido demasiado a su lado. Tampoco me iba a dar por vencido, conseguiría que Bella saliera de ese pequeño trance al que le habían llevado y que así volviera as er dueña de su cuerpo.

Lo que tenía muy claro era:

1º Alice no me podía ayudar. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía prever los movimientos de Bella.

2º No podía atacar a Chrisitan. Si lo hacía, Bella se interpondría y cualquier golpe o mordisco dirigido hacia él, lo recibiría ella.

3º No podía contar con los demás, pues estaban inmovilizados por esa tal Arisa.

Observé como mi ángel, tan bello y delicado, profería un grito de dolor, como si alguien la estuviera torturando y después avanzó hacia mí como un robot, primero, y corriendo, después.

Empuñaba las dagas que también conocía y que tan peligrosas podían resultar para un vampiro.

Cuando sus dagas estuvieron a punto de tocarme, lo esquivé con un ágil y corto movimiento. Se quedó sorprendida, pero volvió a la carga.

Sus movimientos, antes gráciles y danzarines, parecidos a los de Alice, ahora eran bruscos y toscos. Sus ojos perseguían a los míos y yo evitaba mirárselos. Me daban escalofríos.

Me sorprendió que no usara su poder para atacarme.

-¿Por qué no emplea su poder?-preguntó Arisa.

-Cuando su mente es controlada los límites de su poder disminuyen-explicó Christian-, es algo que he me ha sorprendido mucho, puesto que es la propia Bella quién lo limita.

Esa información hizo que me detuviera por unos momentos, que perdiera la concentración durante una centésima de segundo.

"¡¡Edward" gritaron todos en sus mentes.

Me giré y vi como las dagas se acercaban a mi cuello sin darme posibilidad de escapar, sin darme una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando las dagas cortarán mi cuello me quemaría la instante. Lo recuerdo por la batalla en la uqe luchamos juntos, los dos… solos.

(Bella)

Vagué por cada rincón de mi mente en busca de alguna señal en la que volviera a ser dueña de mis actos, que me permitiera abandonar aquel absurdo control mental en el que estaba sumergida.

No soy consciente del tiempo que me tomó vagar por aquella parte de mi mente, pero la llegué a encontrar absurda. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, o si había hecho algo de lo que después me arrepentiría, solo sabía que debía darme prisa.

Seguí buscando sin detenerme a descansar; sin embargo, la sensación de estar dando círculos, estaba ahí.

Grité con furia y rabia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había avanzado lo suficiente como para estar más cerca de mi propio dominio mental?

Entonces, ocurrió.

Fue como un pequeño milagro que estaba semiescondido esperando a que estuviera preparada para pasar la prueba y darme la oportunidad de retomar mi vida.

Agudicé el oído y me guié por las voces, siempre moviéndome rápidamente, puesto que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Como la luz que brilla al final del túnel, comencé a ver una salida, al principio poco clara, pero más nítida después. Era como acercarme a una gran pantalla de cine.

Reconocí a Christian y a los Cullen. Observé a Edward como mi milagro personal e irremediablemente me quedé quieta observandolo.

Volví a acercarme más lentamente y fui consciente de que él se movía, esquivando… unas cosas puntiagudas.

Me acerqué más y vi con horror que eran mis propias dagas. Mi cuerpo iba a matar a Edward. Todo por culpa de Christian, pero yo no lo podía permitir. Le amaba, él era mi cielo, mi tierra, mi paraíso, mi infierno… Edward era mi todo y sus sentimientos hacía mí eran los mismos.

Era cierto que un ser como mi Adonis se merecía a alguien mejor en su vida, y aún espero el día en que me diga que no le importo y que ha encontrado a otra chica y cuando ese día regrese, si yo estoy segura de que es feliz, me apartaré de su camino e intentaré hacer mi vida, cosa que no lograre, al menos no del todo.

Pero, hasta que ese momento llegue, pienso aprovechar cada segundo que pase a su lado, y lo primero es recuperar mi cuerpo…

Corró hasta la imagen y saltó a su interior. Observo con horror como la daga se acerca al cuello de Edward, pero soy capaz de frenarla antes de que llegue.

Tal y como ocurren en las típicas películas americanas, freno la daga a tiempo, aunque no pude evitar que penetrase en su cuello, haciendole un pequeño y poco profundo corte.

Este hecho hace que los Cullen sonrian felices porque vuelva a ser yo misma y hace que… un bufido salga de… ¿una vampiresa?

Me giró y veo a un muy calmado Chrisitan, quien no puede detener la sonrisa irónica que se le forma en los labios. En cambio, la vampiresa patalea furiosa.

La observo con detenimiento y en ella descubro a una compañera que me fue fiel durante años, alguien más que una compañera. Una amiga, una hermana.

Edward me abraza por la cintura, pues sabe que cualquier libertad de movimiento es poca; sin embargo, mi cuerpo permanece en shock y no puedo responder a su abrazo.

-¿A-r-i-s-a?-susurro, haciendo que mis labios se muevan lentamente recalcando cada letra, con voz apenas audible, hasta para un vampiro.

La vampiresa me miró y con una alegre y burlona sonrisa me saludó.

Edward aún no me había apartado de su lado, y yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, pues había echado de menos su contacto, aparte de que me sentía extrañamente débil y si me soltaba lo más probable fuera que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía.

-¿Qué… te ha… pasado?-pregunté sin aliento.

Una diabólica carcajada salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un trueno en la lejanía.

Me sobresalté, y observé mis ropas mojadas que habían duplicado su peso, haciendo que me sintiera más pesada de lo normal. Observé a todos los Cullen. No emitían movimiento alguno, pero estaban en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Observé a Edward y mi corazón latió. Pese a estar en una batalla donde podía estar en riesgo la vida de todos, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosos que se veía con el pelo mojado.

-Supongo…-la voz de Arisa llamó mi atención de nuevo-, que me convertí en una vampiresa.

La miré con dureza.

-Eso ya lo veo-dije-. Pero, ¿cómo paso? Eras de los nuestros.

-Todo cambia-sonrió con añoranza-. Mi vida no era lo que yo quería…

-Pero, tenías una familia…

-¡¡Una familia!!-gritó encolerizada a la vez que un rayo impactaba contra un árbol cercano, haciendo que se derrumbara con pequeñas llamas de fuego que intentaban sobrevivir a la enorme tempestad-. Eso no era una familia. Dos padres borrachos que te pedían dinero para poder seguir bebiendo, que te abandonaban durante semanas y que matan a tu hermano pequeño, a tu única familia-dijo con un susurro mientras los sollozos se hacía dueños de su garganta y las gotas de lluvia hacían de lágrimas. No pude evitar sollozar, también-. ¿Sabes lo duro que es que maten a un niño de cinco años a golpes, por no darles lo que quieren…

Entendí las palabras ocultas que intentaba esconder.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunté pese a saber la respuesta y con las lágrimas abandonando mis ojos.

-Los maté.

Su cara fue iluminada por otro rayo. Y un escalofrío escaló por mi espina dorsal.

-Y después te uniste a Christian-asintió, aunque no era una pregunta-. Pero, ¿por qué quieres matarme?

-No lo sé-suspiró con voz cansada-. Tal vez, porque tú tienes lo que tanto ansíe. Una familia, una vida feliz, pero no lo sé con seguridad.

-¿La convertiste tú?-giré mi cabeza con brusquedad y miré a los ojos borgoña de Christian.

-Sí-fue su única respuesta.

-No me lo puedo creer-negué con la cabeza-. ¿Ha cambio de qué, Arisa?

Esperaba que me dijera por amor, porque por amor, sería capaz de convertirme en un vampiro y más, pero no la respuesta que me dijo:

-Por poder…

-¿Poder?-pestañeé varias veces, sintiendo que la vista se me nublaba-. Por el simple hecho de poder poner barreras mentales a las personas, ¿por que puedes retener a la gente con una barrera mental que ni siquiera funciona bien?

Se quedó petrificada con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Su nerviosismo hizo que Christian también reaccionara. Siempre lo consideré lento de reflejos.

-¿Qué ya he descubierto el punto débil de tu poder?-sonreí con orgullo.

(Bella)

-¿Cómo dices?

La aterrada voz de Arisa me hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Claro que había una forma de romper su control mental. Apenas lo había entrenado y era suficientemente débil para mí. Aunque había una forma más fácil.

-En realidad, has entrenado tan poco tu poder que con un simple movimiento de ellos-dije señalando a Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie-, pueden deshacerse de tu poder.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiere decir-dijo un intranquilo Christian-. Que tu poder, en este momento, no es más que un mero espejismo. Te dije que no estabas preparada-negó Christian con la cabeza.

Millones de emociones crisparon el rostro de mi ex amiga. Confusión, desilusión, tristeza, arrepentimiento, dolor, pero sobretodo, odio. Un odio profundo hacia mí.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez.

Aproveché la oportunidad que me daban para mirar a los Cullen. Ellos me miraron, como esperando mi aprobación para poder dejar de ser estatuas humanas y poder mover el resto de sus articulaciones.

Asentí y cada uno, a su manera, intentó moverse. Hicieron varios intentos, hasta que por fin, pudieron "despegarse" del húmedo suelo y correr hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Cada uno me felicitó, a su manera. Y yo estaba tan débil que agradecí que Edward no se separara de mí en ningún momento. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma. Sintiendo su dulce caricia en mi mejilla.

Miré por encima del rostro de todos y los vi. Dandonos la espalda. Caminando en la dirección contraria. Miré a Arisa con detenimiento. Más de lo normal, pero necesitaba concentrarme y dejar de lado el inmenso dolor que comenzaba ha hacer mella en mí.

Christian se giró, sabiendo lo que tramaba.

-No lo hagas-negó con un susurro, cogiendome con la guardia baja y haciendo que todos los Cullen le prestaran atención-. Morirías. Sería una pena-dijo, mientras corría a velocidad vampirica-, que no nos volvieramos a ver.

Sentí una pequeña caricia en el cuello, pero al parecer los demás no se dieron cuenta.

-Ha huido-gruñó Emmet, dandole un fuerte puñetazo a un árbol haciendo que este se rompiera por la mitad-. Vamos tras él-propuso.

-No-susurré-. Podríais acabar como yo.

-Tampoco es tan malo que controle tu mente, ¿no?-preguntó Jasper.

-S-sí,… lo es-tartamudee.

Me comenzaba a sentir peor. Todo se volvía borroso y tenía que parpadear varias veces para poder aclarar la vista por unos segundos.

-¡Bella!-escuché.

Era una voz cercana, la de alguien que se había adentrado en el bosque, seguida por los pasos de otra e ignorando los sonoros gruñidos de los vampiros, se acercó a mí. Sentí que alguien me quería acercar a su regazo, y aunque Edward aflojó un poco el suyo, no se separó.

-Edward, te pido, por favor, que la sueltes…

-¿Iris?-pregunté con una voz apenas audible, ya no podía enfocar bien.

-Tranquila, Bella-susurró-. Kate nos avisó.

-Edward, po favor-sentí la seria voz de Iria.

El brazo de Edward dejó de rodearme, aunque tenía su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó y sentí arcadas.

-Iria-llamó con urgencia Iris.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Rosalie.

Me pasaron la bolsa hermética, especial para retener el olor dentro.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando Christian controla tu mente… -comenzó Iria.

Metí la boca dentro de la bolsa, inspirando y expirando, sintiendo como pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente…

-La mente sufre y disminuye su control sobre el resto del cuerpo, pero no es la única, ni la peor afectada. Lo más afectado es el cuerpo que sufre muchas convulsiones.

Sentí aquel pegajoso líquido subir por mi garganta y expulsé una buena cantidad de sangre, haciendo que toda mi garganta y boca quedaran rociadas por ese líquido.

El olor de la sangre me dejó mareada y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente…

-Ya expulsó la sangre-informó Iria.

No alcancé a escuchar nada más. Quedé engullida por la oscuridad, una vez más.

Mäs tarde, sentí como si alguien me levantara y me transportara.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Bueno, en primer lugar pediros perdón por tardar tanto y aunque lo parezca, no me olvido de este fic y pese a tardar tanto, siempre espero poder acabar un capítulo y colgarlo por fin en Fanfiction. Aunque también añado en mi derecho de que la inspiración, apenas ha llamado a mi puerta este verano. Intentaré ser más rápida con el próximo y no tardar tanto.

Bueno, pues espero que este tambien os haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios, espero que en este tambien me mandeis, jeje.

Para la actualización de Un amor difícil, también queda muy poco.

Bueno, besos y hasta la proxima.

Sandra (Vampiro dark)

P.D.: Perdón por la falta de ortografía, por si encontrais alguna, aunque seguro que sí, puesto que no lo he podido corregir, el problema, pues que el ratón no quiere funcionar, he tenido que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos, para poder acceder a la web y a mi cuenta.


	14. Reprimenda

(Bella)

(Bella)

Mi respiración era lenta, acompasada.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad. La luz, que había en la habitación, me cegó involuntariamente e instintivamente cerré los ojos con más fuerza. Volví a intentarlo, abriéndolos con más lentitud que la primera vez y parpadeando varias veces.

Por fin pude observar la habitación con todo lo que tenía.

Estaba recostada en una magistral cama con suave sábanas blancas. Las ventanas tenían hermosas cortinas blancas, con pequeños detalles negros, ahora abiertas, dejando paso a una cantidad, excesiva, de luz por unos inmensos ventanales, más descomunales que el de los Cullen. En la pared contrario había un hermoso y claro sofá y en los lados, grandes estanterías de cristal repletas de libros de diferente grandaria. Enfrente de la puerta, en la otra pared, había un hermoso escritorio, donde reposaba un grandioso ordenador.

El exceso de blanco, como si fuera una obsesión, me hizo saber que estaba en buenas manos, en las manos de Kate. Seguramente aparecería de un momento a otro.

¿Dónde estaría Edward en este momento? ¿Y el resto de los Cullen?

Ya los echaba en falta. A la alegre Alice que siempre tenía planes de compras. Al grandullón de Emmet con sus bromas infantiles. A la orgullosa Rosalie. A la dulce Esme, con sus consejos, siempre acertados. A Jasper, con su facultad para cambiar las emociones. A Carlisle, con su temperamento de líder. Pero sobretodo, a Edward. Sus besos, sus caricias. Ya lo estaba echando en falta.

Aparté las sábanas con cuidado y, con más esfuerzo del que pude imaginar, me senté en el borde derecho. Me sentía extraña, débil, indefensa. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado para quedar en tal estado, solo pequeños trozos que aunque los juntase quedaba un puzzle débilmente completo.

Me llevé una mano a la boca cuando sentí ganas de toser. Tosí unas cuantas veces, sin parar, sintiendo pequeñas gotitas salir de mi boca y chocar contra mi mano. En un principio, pensé que era saliva, pero al observar la mano, vi que estaba teñida de un rojo escarlata. "Sangre", pensé.

Intenté forzar mi mente para recordar, pero aún no conseguía completar el puzzle. La mayoría de las piezas estaban perdidas. Las piezas que tenía colocadas eran, en su gran mayoría, imágenes de Edward y de sus hermanos.

Necesitaba hablar con Kate, si es que estaba aquí, o con Iris e Iria, daba igual con quien fuera, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con alguien que supiera responder las preguntas que me martilleaban una y otra vez en la cabeza, con "sutil" delicadeza.

Me di impulso con las manos, ya que mis piernas carecían de la fuerza necesaria para dárselo ellas solas. Por fin me puse de pie, aunque las sentía pesadas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas temblaron violentamente y me derrumbé en el suelo. Miré quien había llegado y observé como Iris me miraba preocupada y se apresuraba en dejar una bandeja, que traía con comida, en el escritorio y corría a socorrerme, pues, pese haberlo intentado un par de veces, no conseguía ponerme en pie.

-No deberías intentar moverte-dijo mientras rodeaba su hombro con un brazo y ella me agarraba de la Cintra para poder levantarme.

Me dejó en la cama y fue a coger la bandeja para dejarla encima de mis piernas.

Observé el contenido. Un plato de pasta y un vaso con un extraño mejunje morado, humeante, que, aparte de oler a rayos fritos, burbujeaba. Con cada burbuja grande que explotaba me daba la impresión de que el sello de la muerte se elevaba por el aire y poco a poco se iba disipando.

-¿Qué es…-pensé una forma de llamarlo- esto?

Iris posó sus ojos en el burbujeante vaso y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

-Esto-recalcó con burla-, es tu medicina para que recuperes la sensibilidad de las piernas. Tienes que bebértelo todo.-miré el vaso asqueada y luego la miré a ella-. La ha hecho Mildred, la curandera, para ti-respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Tragué saliva. Era muy conocida en la organización. Sus mejunjes eran tan terriblemente malos que decían que perdías por completo el sentido del gusto durante un buen tiempo, pero pese a ese pequeño fallo, eran mucho más eficaces que las medicinas químicas que creaban los humanos. Mildred hacía medicinas con hierbas.

Acerqué una mano, temblorosa, al vaso y me lo acerqué sintiendo el olor adentrarse en mis fosas nasales. Al principio era un olor terrible, que me mareo, pero en el fondo tenía un toque dulzón y agradablemente oloroso.

Bebí un pequeño sorbo. El liquido era espeso y estaba caliente. El gusto era mejor de lo que pensaba, pero cuando recorrió mi garganta se volvió mortalmente amargo y me dieron ganas de expulsarlo. ME resistí y deposité el vaso en la bandeja decidida a no beber más.

Cogí un tenedor y pinché un trozo de jamón que vi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté a Iris-. Apenas recuerdo nada.

Comencé a llenar generosamente el tenedor y llevándomelo a la boca.

-Chrisitan se metió en tu mente-comenzó Iris-. Demasiado tiempo, Bella. Tu mente quedó gravemente afectada. Le ha llevado dos semanas recuperarse-me atraganté un poco, pero como no tenía más bebida que el mortífero mejunje, no pude sofocarlo enseguida y tosí violentamente unos segundos. Cuando me calmé Iris prosiguió-. Tu cuerpo tampoco se quedó atrás. Las piernas fueron las que más sufrieron y pese ha haber pasado dos semanas aún no están recuperadas, y eso me preocupa.

-¿Qué medidas habéis pensado para que no vuelva ha pasar que controlen mi mente?-pregunté molesta. Parecían que me echaban la culpa por lo que había pasado, cuando había sido yo la que había sufrido.

-Kate ha decidido entrenarte personalmente, Bella-murmuró Iris sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿¡Qué!?-grité quedándome en verdadero estado de shock.

-Lo que has oído. Hasta que tu entrenamiento acabé, no podrás ver a Edward, ni a Alice, ni A Emmet, ni al resto de los Cullen…

Esa información me dolió más que si me torturaran para una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¿Por qué razón?-exigí.

-Es posible que tu poder haya sido dañado y las auras comiencen a independizarse, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Eso-dudé-, ¿es malo?

-Más de lo que crees.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo respuestas para todo-Iris solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Pues iré a ver a Kate-intenté levantarme-, seguro que ella me puede dar las respuestas que necesito.

Le dirigí una mirada de rabia. No entendía el porque. Iris no tenía la culpa de no poder responder a mis preguntas, pero me sentía frustrada, agotada y débil. Era una mezcla de sensaciones terribles para el ego de un cazador.

-No me mires así, Bells-susurró Iris-. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que te haya podido hacer Christian, y lo sabes.

Agaché la cabeza abochornada y susurré una disculpa, sobretodo por que la única culpable sobre lo que me había hecho Christian era yo. Iris como respuesta me sonrió. Observó mi plato de comida ya acabado y luego el burbujeante mejunje sin apenas probar.

-Tienes que bebértelo-negué como una niña pequeña, mimada y quisquillosa.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Oh, claro que lo harás-los ojos de mi amiga brillaron peligrosamente y sentí que tenía un haz bajo la manga-. Piénsalo, Bells. Si no te lo tomas tus piernas tardarán más en curarse… y si tus piernas tardan más en curarse-comencé a ver hacia donde se dirigía con aquellas palabras-, más tardarás en ver a Edward Cullen.

Me tensé violentamente. Me había pillado. Levanté la ceja, enfadada, me había tocado la fibra sensible. Ya era bastante malo que no lo pudiera ver, pero es que mi amiga podía llegar a ser un bicho muy venenoso.

Cogí el vaso y me lo acerqué. Otra vez el olor entró en mis fosas nasales y arrugué un poco la frente.

-Venga… bébetelo-apremió Iris-. Si te consuela saberlo, este es el más dulce que ha hecho.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco, aún no había olvidado el primer sorbo que le había dado.

Me acerqué el vaso a los labios y dispuesta a bebérmelo como si de agua se tratase di un largo sorbo. Millones de sabores se mezclaron con mis papilas gustativas. El amargo fue el líder seguido de un agradable sabor dulzón. Detrás se acomodó un sabor ácido pero delicado. La bebida no estaba mal, pero tampoco es que fuera realmente buena. El sabor que predominaba era el amargo.

Según el líquido iba bajando, sentí cierta conformidad y relajación, pero también sentí cada fibra de mi cuerpo arder, así que sin querer alargar más mi agonía gustativa, lo bebía a tragos largos, intentando ignorar los sabores.

-¿Lo has visto?, no ha sido tan malo-la sonrisa burlona de Iris hizo darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos, así que como pude la fulminé con la mirada mientras recogía las cosas.

-Vaya, parece que has sido bastante valiente para no dejar ni una gota-la voz hizo que mirara hacia la puerta. Mis ojos, aún llorosos, vieron a una elegante vampiresa de extremada belleza que superaba con creces a la mismísima Venus.

-Kate…-no fui capaz de pronunciar nada más.

Iba vestida más normal de lo que cabía en ella. La "antigua" Kate que solía llevar largos vestidos, decoradas de forma exquisita y artesanal, recordando sus tiempos, haciendo cada vez que hacía acto de presencia pensásemos que estábamos en un baile, al estilo antiguo, al que no nos habían informado y por lo tanto nos viésemos obligados a asistir de manera incorrecta, sintiéndonos violentos, y recordándonos a nosotros que su época era muy distinta a la nuestra.

Ahora cualquiera que pudiese verla diría que había nacido en la edad contemporánea. Llevaba unas tenis y sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por un vaquero que se moldeaba con cada curva y se sujetaba firmemente en la cintura. Su torso estaba más camuflado. Llevaba una camisa blanca y fina que ocultaba bastante sus curvas femeninas. Su pelo, normalmente recogido en sofisticados moños, ahora estaba recogido por una simple coleta.

Alcé una ceja, desde luego había acertado con los pantalones y los zapatos, pero le falló la camisa. Me apostaría mis poderes a que no era su talla.

Iris se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó cerca de mi oído y al hablar pude sentir su aliento envolviéndola.

-Yo también me quedé estupefacta al verla.

Al decir aquellas palabras me di cuenta de que tenía la boca, exageradamente, abierta. También me sorprendió la incoherencia de mi amiga al hablarme cerca de la oreja, Kate era un vampiro y lo habría escuchado igual si hubiera hablado a voz normal.

La aludida arqueó una ceja. Creo que no sabía como sentirse, si violenta porque el comentario le hacía creer que estaba horriblemente ridícula o, por el contrario, contenta, porque le había dado a entender que le quedaba estupendamente.

-Bueno, Bella-susurró Kate, haciéndole dedicándole un saludo a Iris con la cabeza y ésta, recogiendo la bandeja, salió como un rayo, de la habitación-, parece que has dejado de lado tu entrenamiento estos días en Forks.

Agaché la mirada, seguida de la cabeza. Pese a la dulzura de su voz, lo que me estaba echando era una reprimenda. Estaba disgustada conmigo, y yo también lo estaba conmigo misma.

-Lo sé…-intenté explicarme.

-Ahórrate tus patéticas excusas, Bella. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que te costó aprender a mantener a raya a los intrusos que querían profanar tu mente?-no respondí-. No has seguido entrenando tus actividades físicas, ni las actividades mentales. Sigue así y…-pareció dudarlo, pese a saber lo que tenía que decir-, tendré que hacer que abandones tu misión en Forks. Sigue así y no me quedará más remedio que encerrarte en estas paredes sin salir a menos que tengas que llevar a cabo una importante misión.

No levantó la voz en ningún momento, pero eso mismo hizo que temblara más que si ella hubiera dado a su voz todo el volumen necesario.

Observé a Kate con rabia. Pero no sentía rabia hacia ella, sino hacia mí, porque Kate tenía razón, porque había descuidado muchas cosas. Había estado demasiado atenta a Edward, y había dejado que eso interviniera en su trabajo profesional.

-Sabes que lo digo por tu bien, Bella-susurró de forma más suave, haciéndola entrar en razón, como si creyese que la mirada de rabia con que la había mirado iba hacia ella-. Recuerda que Christian es demasiado peligroso y volverá a por ti, con o sin Cullen de por medio y quiero que la próxima vez que haga un ataque sorpresa, tú seas consciente y no dejes que tu mente sea controlada por él-se giró para irse, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y recuperó la postura inicial, en medio de la puerta, de pie-. En cuanto a tus poderes, en cuanto descanses los recuperaras. Duerme bien, mi pequeña protegida.

A velocidad vampírica me tumbó en la cama, me tapo con las sábanas y me dio un beso en la frente al cual respondí con una sonrisa, después se fue.

Mis poderes. Suspiré. Por una vez que sentía que no tenía aquella carga tan pesada en mis hombros que ni siquiera me hacían dormir, y la recuperaba enseguida. Luego pensé en las palabras de Iris. Supongo que las mayores responsabilidades recaen sobre los jóvenes. No porque tengan los problemas más dificultosos, sino porque están aprendiendo y no sabemos cual es la decisión correcta.

Sonreí ante esa idea que había surgido en mi mente y cerré los ojos. Escuchando la nana que Edward me solía tararear para dormir, como si en este momento la estuviera tarareando, como si supiera que iba a dormir. Y así con su cara, me sumergí en un profundo y reparador sueño.

……………………………………….

Espero no haber tardado tanto. Lo siento mucho de veras y gracias, como siempre, por sus fantásticos reviews


	15. Reconciliación

(Bella)

-Vuélvete a concentrar, Bella-ordenó Katherine.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré lentamente, esperando a que se introduciera en mi mente. Como en todas las demás ocasiones, sentí que habían forzado una cerradura que les permitía entrar en mi mente. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y comencé ha alejarme de mi mente, pero en el último momento, al contrario que en las anteriores veces, conseguí mantenerme a raya. Me concentré y la imagen de un vampiro cobrizo de ojos dorados inundó por completo mi mente.

Sentí como Kate se retiraba satisfecha y sujetándose levemente la cabeza.

-Perfecto-sonrió con un amago de alegría-. Podrás irte cuando quieras, solo ven a avisarme.

Diciendo estas palabras, Kate desapareció con su natural elegancia.

Mi entrenamiento había durado poco menos de una semana. Durante días enteros, Kate me enseñó a meditar, a buscar una imagen en mi mente que fuera lo bastante poderosa para darme paz mental y conseguirme el control suficiente como para que no pudiera ser expulsada de mi mente.

La primera imagen que descarté fue la de Edward, pues pensar en él hacía que el corazón me saltará frenéticamente, la sangre subía a mis mejillas y no era la mejor manera para contrarrestar un control mental, pero con el tiempo comprendí que si. Él era la imagen que me hacía concentrarme, solo él.

Durante esa semana, apenas comía, y mis piernas, gracias a aquel asqueroso mejunje, recuperaron su movilidad al tercer día.

Kate me explicó que no podría ir de misión, aún, que tenía que descansar y cuando lo creyese oportuno o muy exasperante me llamaría.

Yo solo quería ver a Edward y deleitarme con su aterciopelada voz. Lo había echado de menos hasta extremos inimaginables. Supongo que el amor si que te dejaba tonto hasta cierto punto.

Otro ejemplo eran Matt e Iria. No se separaban en ningún momento, excepto cuando estaba Kate.

No porque ésta les intimidara con la mirada, tampoco les regañaba por ir tan acaramelados por todos lados, todo lo contrario, Kate estaba muy contenta de que los dos saliesen juntos. Siempre había considerado que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero me enfade mucho con Matt cuando quiso ocultar el noviazgo entre ellos dos; sobretodo, si teníamos en cuenta que Iriano quería ocultarlo. Aún así, y en parte, entendía la posición de Matt.

Nuestra amistad había rebajado considerablemente y ya no sonreíamos sinceramente cuando uno hacía una broma.

Parecíamos títeres que actuaban para agradar al público, y así, no decepcionarlos.

Christian también había dejado nuestras vidas patas arriba. Y yo la primera. Al cabo de pocos días, descubrimos que había dejado víctimas a su paso.

Una familia entera había muerto bajo los potentes colmillos de dos vampiros. Habían quedado secos. Un hombre, una mujer y sus tres hijos. Lo que más me entrañó el corazón, fue que uno de los niños apenas tenía cinco años.

Si, nuestras vidas ya no eran tal y como eran.

Los vampiros habían vuelto a revolucionarse, y el número de neófitos sin control había aumentado. Kate intentaba que fueran por el camino correcto, pero la mayoría no lo conseguía y acababa perfumando el aire con un suave toque a incienso.

Parecía que se estaba desatando una guerra entre los buenos y los malos. Y en los dos bandos, habían cazadores que seguían siendo humanos o que, como Arisa, se volvían en neófitos sedientos de sangre y de poder, y no precisamente en ese orden, de prioridades.

Kate ya nos había avisado de lo que vendría, pero aún no estábamos viviendo la peor parte, todavía faltaba tiempo para que pasase.

Katherine nos explicó que ese era el motivo de que cada cierto tiempo convirtiera a cazadores en inmortales.

Que en realidad le había dado el nombre de inmortalidad porque era lo que más se le parecía. Lo único que tenía esa cualidad era que no te dejaba envejecer, pero tu resistencia no aumentaba tanto como cuando pasabas de humano a vampiro. Al parecer estos cambios, esta guerra cercana, y no tan cercana, había pasado muchas otras veces, más de las convenientes. Y en la lucha tanto un bando como el otro, perdía muchos miembros, para volver a empezar desde el principio.

Todo lo que quedaba detrás de la guerra era destrucción, muerte y hambruna. Y no quería que eso pasase.

Durante esta, casi, semana, también me explico un poco como era y en que se diferenciaba, mi inmortalidad.

La mía era más… pura. No envejecía, pero adquiría tanta resistencia como un vampiro. Seguía conservando aquellos rasgos humanos tan importantes, pero adquiría otros, que todavía, Kate no había descubierto. Era genial.

Unos suaves golpes detrás de la puerta captaron mi atención. Esperé un rato e intenté que mis poderes reconocieran a la persona. Después de unos segundos interminables, distinguí a Iria que esperaba a que le diera mi autorización para abrir.

-Pasa, Iria-dije con el volumen justo para que me escuchara por detrás de la maciza puerta.

Mis poderes eran otro caso.

Habían sido un poco dañados, al principio, pero con un poco de entrenamiento, ahora están CASI como en mis mejores días. Sin embargo, necesitaba más tiempo de concentración. Ya no podía controlar el tiempo con tanta habilidad, si quería que hubiera sol, nevaría, llovería o incluso habría niebla, pero no habría nunca el tiempo que deseaba y siempre al azar, sin que pudiera prever los resultados.

Me había convertido en alguien inservible, pese a la cantidad de veces que me habían dicho que no era verdad.

Yo no pensaba lo mismo.

-Bells-susurró Iria, asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. ¿Podemos pasar?

-S-sí-dije confusa con ese "podemos".

Iria entró seguida de Matt. Este último tenía la cabeza gacha y no me miraba, parecía que era más entretenido observar las juntas de las baldosas o los zapatos que hoy llevaba, que dignarse a dirigirme una sola mirada

Crucé los bazos y la miré con resentimiento.

-Se que me pedisteis que no me metiera en vuestros asuntos la última vez que intenté saber el porque de que estuvieras enfadados-comenzó. Recordé como al cuarto día de estar allí, Matt y yo chocamos. Ninguno en aquel momento sintió la presencia de Iria y con mirada de fuego comenzamos a discutir y a abuchearnos mutuamente. Iria en un intento de tranquilizarnos y de averiguar a que se debía tal enfado, dudaba que un simple encontronazo hubiera hecho aquello, nos preguntó que nos pasaba. Matt y yo con los nervios a flor de piel le pedimos que no se metiera en nuestros asuntos, Matt se lo dijo más suavemente, yo echa una fiera. Iria no se enfadó, pero intentó, desde ese momento, reconciliarnos sin éxito.

-Y no deberías meterte en esto-murmuré indignada.

-Lo sé-admitió-. Tampoco quiero saber porque estáis tan enfadados. Solo se una cosa. Vosotros erais amigos, y uno de los mejores amigos que podían existir. Muy poca gente es en realidad un amigo de verdad, muchos hacen que lo son, pero todo es una farsa, pero vosotros… erais hermanos. No entiendo vuestro comportamiento….

-Tú también eres una muy buena amiga, una hermana-susurré más para Matt, para que él entendiera el porque de mi enfado, que para ella. No porque lo perdonase sino para que volviera a recapacitar sobre lo que hizo.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Iria confusa-. Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?-otra mirada de "metete en tus asuntos" hizo que se callara y suspirara derrotada-. No importa, pero lo vais a arreglar hoy, antes de que Bella se vaya.

Diciendo estas palabras se marchó dejándonos a Matt y a mí con cara asombrada.

-Ni pienses que te voy a pedir perdón-dijimos al unísono.

Nos miramos con rabia. En un duelo que no parecía tener final. El me miraba, yo le miraba. Ninguno intentó romper la palpable tensión que había en el ambiente, estábamos demasiado furiosos. Él por, según él, meterme en asuntos que no me incumbían y yo por no tener en cuenta la opinión de Iria.

Entonces, ocurrió, así, de repente.

Los dos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas.

Yo me sostuve el estómago mientras sentía un suave dolor en él por las risas que, de repente, nos habían atacado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron ha aparecer en nuestros ojos y nos costaba respirar.

Si no fuera porque Jasper estaba en Forks, con Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, pensaría que estaba detrás de la puerta midiendo nuestras emociones e interviniendo en el momento justo para aplacar nuestra ira.

La risa comenzaba a desaparecer.

Me acerqué a Matt, y él se acercó a mí.

Ahora no soltábamos carcajadas, pero teníamos una adorable sonrisa asomando en la comisura de nuestros labios.

Como si alguien invisible nos empujara, los dos nos abrazamos.

-Lo siento, no debería de haberme metido en vuestros asuntos-dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Mi aliento chocó en su oreja, por lo que no elevé mucho la voz.

-No pasa nada-dijo-. Y yo… siento no haber entendido que era importante saberlo, sobretodo porque para ti es una hermana. Supongo que es verdad eso de los hombres no entendemos la amistad que hay entre las chicas-dijo, frotando su mano en mi espalda.

-Que va.

-Te vas ya…-comenzó, pero se cayó.

-Creo que si, antes tengo que ver a Lilith.

Los dos nos separamos.

-No está, ha salido a encargarse de un vampiro fuera de control.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Tenía que decirle lo de Arisa.

-¿Sobre que se ha convertido en un vampiro?

-Exacto. Ellas dos eran inseparables. Una de las mejores amigas que habían, por aquí. Su pérdida la afectó mucho, no hay que verla ahora, se encierra en su mundo triste y oscuro, desde entonces.

-No me extraña. Se podría decir que eran familia.

-Supongo-me encogí de hombros.

Matt esbozó otra leve sonrisa, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos.

-Bueno-dije sintiendo un vacío-. Tengo que ir a ver a Kate.

-Por supuesto.

Me abrazó otra vez y yo le abracé a él. Fui la primera en deshacer el abrazo y despeinando su cabello le dije.

-Cuida de Iria.

-Descuida.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, y solo entonces fui consciente de que detrás había tres auras muy conocidas. Tres personas que tenían la oreja pegada a la rendija.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y dos sorprendidas gemelas más una vampiresa, entraron de boca en la habitación, con una postura muy graciosa.

Matt y yo retuvimos las carcajadas que querían salir.

La primera en levantarse fue Kate. La elegancia involuntaria que utilizó, hizo que nos quedáramos sin aliento. Luego ayudó a las chicas a levantarse.

Con los brazos en jarras y echando chispas por los ojos, Iris e Iria me miraron.

-¿No pensabas despedirte de nosotras?-en ese momento hablaron en unísono-. Tienes demasiadas ganas de ver a tu enamorado, pero, no consentimos que pases de nosotras-todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Habían hablado a la vez, cada palabra, al mismo ritmo, hasta Kate las miro con cara de extrañada.

-Perdonadme-dije corriendo a abrazarlas-. No era mi intención.

-Lo sabemos-volvieron a decirlo a la vez-. Perdonada.

Las tres nos abrazamos como pudimos.

-No te veremos en un tiempo, ¿verdad?-Iria fue la primera en exponer sus dudas.

-No, aquí tenéis trabajo con lo que se está avecinando y yo no estoy en mis mejores condiciones para ayudaros. Tengo que entrenar mis poderes y el control mental-susurré.

-Espero que esos días pasen rápido.

-Yo espero que no-las dos me miraron con reproche, y Matt y Kate se rieron de nosotras-. Me refiero a que si deseas que pasen rápido pasaran lentos, y si lo deseas con muchas ansias, entonces algo malo pasará-expliqué.

-Entonces no quiero que llegue el día-se apresuro en decir Iria.

-Bueno, pero te visitaremos…-dijo Iria.

-No te sorprendas si un día de estos nos ves a los tres…-murmuró Matt.

-A los cuatro-corrigió Kate.

-…llamando a tu puerta-prosiguió Iris.

-Intentaré no sorprenderme-reí.

-Bueno chicos, apartaos, Bella se tiene que ir ya-cantó Kate, más que habló. Todos le hicieron caso y se apartaron a duras penas. Se despidieron con la mano. Parecía que iba a la guerra y que mi destino era morir, en vez de que me iba a tomar unos días de vacaciones. Parecía que me iba para siempre.

La luz de Kate comenzó a envolverme lentamente y ya sentía aquella sensación de teletransportación y mi cuerpo se fue relajando, pero escuché la voz de Kate con un timbre de espanto.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, abandonando todo timbre de tranquilidad-. Algo a salido mal.

Todos lo entienderon enseguida.

-Christian-susurraron a la vez.

Después perdí el conocimiento.

--

**En primer lugar decir que esta vez no he tardado tanto. Una semana, es un récord para mí. Segundo, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animaban en incontables ocasiones, e incluso me inspiran hasta límites inimaginables. Os lo agradecería una por una, pero tengo cierta prisa en publicar estas lines y así poder salir de una vez del ordenador. Llevo bastante rato escribiendo, mirando esto, corrigiendo aquello, añadiendo cosas, quitando otras... De verdad, estoy agotada, pero aquí está el resultado de mi esfuerzo.**

**Segundo: No se si los que me comentais leeis Guerras de Sangre, pero debo anunciar que ese fic no es mío. He esperado un tiempo, porque ya hace bastante que está, he estado investigando, preguntando a tres de mis amigas, pero me sería raro, porque no he dado mi cuetna a nadie, no al menos que recuerdo. Esperaré una o dos semanas más, pero en caso de que no descubrá de quien es lo borraré o si quereis lo puedo intentar escribir yo, por lo que he leido parece una especie de Breaking Dawn, un estilo, pero en caso de esto segundo, no puede haber quejas de retraso u algo así, porque no es queesté muy inspirada para un Breaking Dawn.**

**Si contais con mi opinión, yo prefiero borrarlo, pero bueno, ****vosotrs**** mandais, así que ya me direis. **

**Besos a ****tods**** y continuad con vuestros reviews que me animan mucho.**

**Vampire dark10**


End file.
